


Land Before Time TV Series Season 2

by DinoFun



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoFun/pseuds/DinoFun
Summary: Second Season of the TV Series.  Takes place after Journey of the Brave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Return to the Valley

EPISODE 27: RETURN TO THE VALLEY

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Bron

Topps

Diggers

Wild Arms

Etta

Grandma Longneck

Shorty

Red Claw

Screech

Thud

Featherhead Sharpteeth

Horned Sharptooth

SONGS

Remembering

Good Times, Good Friends

"I'd like to thank you guys for rescuing me." said Bron to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Etta.

"No problem." replied Etta.

"I helped too." piped in Wild Arms.

"Sure you did!" scoffed Etta, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"We can finally go back home and be together." Littlefoot said excitedly to Bron.

Meanwhile, nearer to the Great Valley, the Sharptooth Red Claw and his two Fast Biter minions, Screech and Thud, sniffed the air. They were looking for Chomper and Ruby. While the kids usually stayed in the Great Valley, occasionally they left. Based on what they could smell, Chomper and Ruby had done just that. Their scent was leading toward the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth.

Why would the Little Biter go there? Red Claw wondered. It doesn't matter. When I'm done with him, he'll never be going anywhere ever again. he thought. He, Screech, and Thud took off after Chomper and Ruby's scents.

Meanwhile, back closer to the Fire Mountain, the kids heard a roaring. "Keep down." said Bron.

"Oh no! A Sharptooth!" gasped Wild Arms, who promptly fainted.

It was the Horned Sharptooth. "Hide, I'll distract him." whispered Chomper to them.

He approached the Horned Sharptooth. Were you looking for a bunch of Flatteeth? asked Chomper in Sharptooth.

Yes, I was, Little Biter. Did you see them? he asked.

Yes, they went that way. lied Chomper, pointing toward the Fire Mountain. I'd have gone after them myself but they were kind of big.

Thanks. Wonder why they'd head toward the Fire Mountain. Looks like there is Flowing Fire all around there. said the Horned Sharptooth.

You know Flatteeth aren't very smart. replied Chomper. The Horned Sharptooth nodded before leaving.

The others, minus Ruby, who understood what the two had said, had only heard roaring and grunting. "What did you say?" asked Littlefoot.

"I sent him toward the Fire Mountain. We should be long gone before he figures out that I tricked him." Chomper said.

"You carry him this time." said Topps to Grandpa Longneck, indicating the unconscious Wild Arms.

They continued off for a while. Cera knew Ruby could understand Sharptooth and had asked her what Chomper had said.

At one point, Cera stopped walking. "What do you mean Flatteeth aren't very smart?!" snapped Cera at Chomper, upon hearing from Ruby the translation of the conversation.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Shorty was crying. He was in Fernwood Forest, a part of the Great Valley that had lots of fern trees. He had seen the incident where Bron had been stranded. Neither Wild Arms nor the others in Bron's herd had volunteered to help rescue Bron. He, unlike Littlefoot, had assumed that it was hopeless and that Bron wouldn't be rescued in time.

Grandma Longneck came near him. "What are you doing in Fernwood Forest all by yourself small one?" she asked. She saw the tears, which Shorty quickly tried to hide.

"Nothing." Shorty lied.

"You've been crying." she said.

"No I haven't." Shorty lied again.

"It's ok Shorty. I'm sad too about Bron. We can only hope they got to him in time." said Grandma Longneck.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, the Horned Sharptooth could see that there were no Flatteeth this way. Indeed, he found Flattooth footprints leading away from where Chomper had said.

Stinking Little Biter wanted those Flattooth kids for himself. Sent me off as a joke! I'll teach him to trick me like that! the Horned Sharptooth thought angrily. He began sniffing for Chomper. He locked onto his scent and went off after him.

Meanwhile, the kids saw four Featherhead Sharpteeth ahead.

"What are we going to do? If they spot us, then they will chase us and I am too tired to be chased tonight so we need to think of a way so that they will not chase us." said Ruby.

"I'll take them!" said Topps.

"I don't know Dad, there are four of them." said Cera uneasily.

"Mr. Threehorn, she's right. I don't want to see you get hurt." said Grandpa Longneck.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Topps.

"We could go around the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. " suggested Etta.

"Yes, but that way is rocky and there's no place to rest. I'm tired." said Bron.

"I have an idea. I'll distract them just like last time." suggested Chomper. The group nodded to show they liked the plan. "But they need to smell you. If they don't, then they won't believe me." Chomper added.

"But if they smell us, won't they get us?" asked Petrie.

"That is why you need to hide. Perhaps in that mud over there." suggested Chomper, pointing at a bunch of smelly mud.

"I'm not getting in that stuff!" grumbled Topps, wrinkling his nose.

"Then I guess you'll just get eaten." laughed Etta, heading into the mud. The others went with Etta, leaving Topps alone as Chomper went toward the Featherhead Sharpteeth.

"Oh, all right." grumbled Topps, heading into the mud as well with the others.

The Featherhead Sharpteeth smelled the Leaf Eaters. Chomper came up to them before they could begin to tail the group, however. I smell the Flatteeth too. They went that way. Chomper lied, pointing out of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth and away from his friends. The four Featherheads left, taking off after what they thought were the others.

Chomper returned to his Leaf Eater friends. "The mud worked." said Chomper happily. "And they're gone." The mud, though, had woken up Wild Arms.

"PTTTTH! PTTTH! Yuck! Why am I covered in mud?" he whined.

"Quit your bellyaching!" growled Topps.

"I must ask why I am in covered in mud. I do not like being covered in mud!" complained Wild Arms.

"Quiet!" snarled Topps, banging his foot on the ground.

They reached the entrance of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. "Let's look for a safe place to rest in the there. Perhaps on one of those rocky cliffs in there. We can take turns watching so that we don't get attacked in our sleep." suggested Grandpa Longneck.

"I hope we don't meet any Featherhead Sharpteeth." Wild Arms said.

"Chomper sent away four of them while you were taking a nap." said Topps.

"Four? Oh dear! At least they're gone now." said Wild Arms.

"Let's get going before they come back." said Etta.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night soon. I'm worn out." said Grandpa Longneck.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Shorty was worried. "They aren't back yet. If they haven't found Bron by now, then he's gone." said Shorty, starting to cry again.

"Well, we still have our memories." replied Grandma Longneck.

"Remembering, remembering

is a kind of a funny thing." sang Grandma Longneck.

"It makes me think of time gone by.

And of those I hoped would never die." sang Shorty.

"And though you never want to say goodbye.

And though sad thought may make you cry.

There is one thing that you cannot deny.

Good, bad, or even sad.

You'll always recall the time you had." sang Grandma Longneck, starting to cry too.

"I'll always have my remembering." sang Shorty.

"My remembering." they both sang, finishing the song.

Shorty went and lay underneath two fern trees. He fell asleep. "Goodnight Shorty." whispered Grandma Longneck, walking away to go to bed.

Meanwhile, in the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth, Littlefoot and his friends had found a safe place to rest for the night. They were on the top of a cliff. The only path to them was a steep climb from below. True, this meant that if enemies came that way, they could be trapped up there, but it was better than sleeping in the open on level ground where they could be easy prey.

"You can take the first watch." said Etta to Wild Arms.

"But…..but….!" protested Wild Arms.

"Just do it!" Topps bellowed loudly and ferociously.

Wild Arms shuddered. "Ok. Ok." he said nervously.

"Oh, and try not to faint if a Sharptooth shows up." added Etta. She and the others, minus Wild Arms, laid down and went to sleep. She lay next to Petrie and Spike. Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky were next to each other. Topps, Bron, and Grandpa Longneck slept next to each other. Chomper and Ruby were also together, with Chomper resting his head on Ruby's shoulders.

While the others slept, Wild Arms stood guard. "Just my luck." he grumbled. "Of course I would be assigned to watch." He paced back and forth nervously. Suddenly he spotted a pair of red eyes in the darkness. They seemed to be staring right back at him. "What is that?" he asked himself in alarm. Sweat began to run down his face. His legs began to shake. He was just about to faint until he saw it was just a small lizard that scuttled past. "PHEW!" he sighed in relief. As he continue his watch, pacing back and forth, suddenly he heard a screeching sound, like that of a Sharptooth Flyer in the distance. He shuddered. "This is going to be one long night!" he moaned.

Meanwhile, the Featherhead Sharpteeth came across the Horned Sharptooth. Have you seen a bunch of Flatteeth? A young Two Claw said they went this way. said one of them to the Horned Sharptooth.

The little brat lied! He sent me off too. I think he wants them all for himself! growled the Horned Sharptooth.

We'll show him then! vowed the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. The five of them went off looking for Chomper.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth, Red Claw grinned. I can faintly smell the Little Biter. He's around here somewhere. he said to Screech and Thud.

Around two in the morning, Wild Arms, who was about to turn the watch over to Etta, heard growling. "What could that be?" he asked himself aloud. He looked down the steep path they had come up. He didn't see anything in the immediate vicinity. However, before he could shrug it off, he heard it again. He prodded Etta awake.

"Time already?" she yawned.

"There's s-s—something down there!" he whimpered.

"I don't see anything." said Etta, again failing to suppress a yawn.

"I know, but there is something down there." Wild Arms replied.

"Let's go check." said Etta.

"You go." said Wild Arms, who didn't want to risk his neck.

"How about we both go?" suggested Etta.

"Ok. That works." Wild Arms, who didn't want to go alone, agreed. They slowly went down the hill. They saw four Featherhead Sharpteeth sniffing around and the Horned Sharptooth was with them!

"Quick, we've got to wake the others!" Etta whispered. The two started back up the hill. "How I wish my wing weren't hurt and I could fly!" Etta lamented.

Etta shook Ruby awake. "What is it?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"Sharpteeth! They're coming!" yelled Wild Arms.

The three of them shook the others awake. "What is it?" asked Topps grumpily.

"Sharpteeth. Five of them." replied Etta.

The group went down the hill very slowly. I smell them nearby. I'm going to get that little brat for misdirecting me. came the Horned Sharptooth's voice.

"Ut oh, he's after me!" whimpered Chomper softly.

They were able to get down the hill and out of sight just before the bad guys turned the corner. They ran off. They bad guys soon realized where they were and took off after them.

"I hope they do not get us. I do not want to be eated. Oh no, no, no." panted Ducky.

After a short while of running, the group spotted the Stinkweed that the group had found earlier. "I have an idea." said Littlefoot.

"Oh no, I am not wearing…." protested Topps.

A while later, they were all wearing the Stinkweed. The Stinkweed had masked their smells and enabled them to get away. "This stuff is disgusting. I should never have come…" whined Wild Arms.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Mr. Threehorn, cutting him off. Wild Arms stopped whining at once.

"We may smell bad, but at least because we smell bad, they cannot smell us, which is good." said Ruby.

"And we lost them." said Chomper, who was holding his nose due to the smell of the Stinkweed, happily.

"Ut oh, it appears that in losing them, we also lost ourselves." exclaimed Ruby, who didn't know where they were.

"Let's find out in the morning. I'm very worn out." whined Wild Arms. "I didn't want to come spending all day and night with you guys, with hardly any rest. This isn't what I had in mind when I set out to help with Bron."

"You're nothing but a coward Wild Arms. You didn't even want to come, you griped the whole way to the Fire Mountain, and you faint when Sharpteeth get too close." Topps derided him.

"But, but…." Wild Arms protested.

"He's right. All you care about is yourself." said Littlefoot disdainfully.

They found a place to rest under some trees. It was the same bunch of grape trees near where the Diggers lived, though the group didn't know this in the darkness. They all rested. Wild Arms, who felt sad about Topps's comment, rested away from the others.

"Me no think me can sleep with this stinky stuff near me." Petrie grumbled.

"You'll get used to it I suppose." yawned Ruby.

Spike came up to Ruby and ate the Stinkweed off of her. "Spike, you no supposed to eat that. Now you going to have bad breath!" Petrie groaned. Spike ate the rest of the Stinkweed that the others, minus Bron, Grandpa Longneck and Topps, who were out of his reach, had. Spike ate the Stinkweed off of Petrie last. "No, Spike! NOOOOOO! That was our stinky smell to hide us from Sharpteeth!" Petrie whined. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Spike belched. "Ohhhhh." Petrie moaned, passing out from the smell, which was too odious for him to handle. They were all really tired and soon fell asleep.

Littlefoot was woken up a few minutes before dawn the following morning. "Huh?" He looked around. Something had poked him. "Who's there?" he asked. He moved and accidentally bumped his head on a fruit tree. A few pieces of fruit fell to the ground. "Ow!" he moaned.

"Leader! Leader! Leader!"

Littlefoot yelled in fright. He turned to stare as several happy Diggers came into sight. They all huddled around him. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" they chanted.

Petrie woke up from Littlefoot's yell. "What matter?" Petrie asked in alarm. Petrie saw the Diggers. Petrie laughed in relief. "Oh, they no dangerous."

"What do they want? Why are they crying 'Leader! Leader! Leader!'?" Littlefoot asked.

Petrie noticed the fallen fruit. "If you give them fruit, they make you their leader."

Littlefoot pushed on one of the fruit trees, sending fruit plummeting to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers chanted. Many Diggers came and carried Littlefoot.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" he cried at them.

They took him and sat in a small throne-like rock chair. They placed a crown of leaves on his head. "All hail the mighty Leader!" they cried.

The others had woken up too from all the commotion. "What's going on?" Bron asked.

"These Diggers have made me their leader." Littlefoot replied.

"Why would they do that?" asked Wild Arms.

"Because apparently if you get them fruit, they make you their leader." Littlefoot answered.

"Let's get going. I'm glad that it's just these Digger things. I was worried that it was….." said Wild Arms. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! "Sharpteeth!" cried Wild Arms.

The Horned Sharptooth and the four Featherhead Sharpteeth came into sight. They moved toward Chomper. Grandpa Longneck, Topps, and Bron moved to fight the off.

"Oh, how could this get any worse?" Wild Arms moaned.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came into sight, coming from the other direction as the Horned Sharptooth and the Featherhead Sharpteeth had come.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Topps grumbled to Wild Arms.

The Horned Sharptooth went to strike at Chomper. However, Red Claw growled at him. He's mine. Out of the way! Red Claw snarled.

I'm going to teach him a lesson for misdirecting me like that! snapped the Horned Sharptooth at Red Claw.

I'm going to teach him a lesson for damaging my eye! said Red Claw, indicating the eye of his that was yellow due to injury.

The two got into a tussle over who would finish off Chomper. Red Claw pushed over the Horned Sharptooth, slashing him in the leg. Chomper and Ruby, meanwhile, used the opportunity of the fight to take off. Screech and Thud went toward Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps, who were already struggling to fight off the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. Red Claw chased after Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Horned Sharptooth got up and also chased after them.

Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps seemed to be having trouble with the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. Etta had an idea. Though her wing wasn't fully healed, she decided that she had to act. She took to the air and slapped one of the Featherhead Sharpteeth in the head with her good wing. BLLLLLLULLLLLLLLH! Etta stuck her tongue out at the Featherhead Sharpteeth. She moved away from Topps, Grandpa Longneck, and Bron. "I'm over here!" Etta taunted. It did the trick. Two Featherhead Sharpteeth took off after her. Etta kept taunting them. "Over here you big lugs!" They snapped at her but she dodged them. "Did anyone tell you that your breath stinks?" Etta laughed.

Wild Arms, meanwhile, watched the fight with alarm. He was farthest from the group and the Sharpteeth seemed to be preoccupied with the others in the group. He didn't really want to stick around with this many vicious Sharpteeth here, looking to get a meal. He thought of making a run for it to save his own skin.

Etta lured the two Featherhead Sharpteeth near some trees. She grabbed a branch with her claws. "Hey uglies, I'm over here!" she cried. As expected, one of the Featherhead Sharpteeth snapped at her. WHACK! She released the branch, which smacked the Featherhead Sharptooth right in the face. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Sharptooth cried in pain, falling over.

The other Sharptooth came at her. She decided to try the same trick again. "Want some Flyer munchies? Come and get me!" she taunted. The Featherhead Sharptooth came near her. She released the branch. However, much to her shock, the Featherhead Sharptooth ducked and then snapped at her. She flew out of the way. The Sharptooth, angry at her, grabbed a branch and whacked her with it just like she'd done to his partner. WHACK! Etta was sent sprawling through the air after the branch hit her. She collided with a rocky wall and fell to the ground. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned in pain.

It wasn't going well for the others. Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and Horned Sharptooth had backed Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike into a corner. One of the Featherhead Sharpteeth rammed Grandpa Longneck with his head, knocking his over, where he fell into Topps, knocking him over as well. Bron wouldn't be able to hold off the Featherhead Sharpteeth for long due to his sore leg. Three of the Featherhead Sharpteeth went after Bron, Grandpa Longneck, and Topps, while the fourth went after the hurt Etta. Wild Arms considered making a run for it. However, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a coward, knowing he let all of his friends die to save his own skin. An idea occurred to him.

He ran at a tree, knocking a bunch of fruit to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers chanted. He rammed more trees, knocking more fruit to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers cried ecstatically.

"Leader here wants you to help out. You there, " he said pointing at a group of 20 Diggers, "go take out all those Sharpteeth over there." he said, pointing at the Sharpteeth attacking Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. The Diggers eagerly obeyed, running to the Sharpteeth, who turned as the Diggers came.

"You, come with me." he said to the other Diggers. He charged at the Three Featherhead Sharpteeth coming at Bron, Grandpa Longneck and Topps, advancing like Han Solo when he single-handedly charged a hallway full of Stormtroopers on the Death Star. "Charge!" yelled Wild Arms. "Charge!" the Diggers echoed him. The Three Featherhead Sharpteeth, snapped at the Diggers and Wild Arms. However, the group was too quick for them. They knocked the three Sharpteeth over. The Diggers jumped on them and started to tickle them. Wild Arms, meanwhile, followed by two Diggers, advanced toward Etta and got there before the fourth Featherhead Sharptooth could. He grabbed her and took off with her in his arms.

"My hero!" said Etta. Wild Arms blushed. The Featherhead Sharptooth was gaining on them. However, before he could get to them, he got distracted as the two Diggers began to pelt him with fruits. He chased after them, allowing Etta and Wild Arms to move further away from him. One of the Diggers got a fruit in his open mouth. He coughed and winced, for he hated the taste of fruit. Topps, who had gotten up, used the opportunity to ram the Sharptooth over.

The Diggers knocked over Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They also chased after Chomper. "Hey, leave me alone!" Chomper yelled.

"Oops." said Wild Arms, who realized he should have been more specific about which Sharpteeth to attack. "Don't attack him." Wild Arms told the Diggers, pointing at Chomper. They stopped going after Chomper.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud got up again. They chased after Chomper and Ruby. You're mine Little Biter! growled Red Claw.

Chomper moved underneath a vine that some Diggers were holding. Ruby hopped over it. I don't think so, Stink Breath! Chomper retorted at his archenemy.

Red Claw moved forward and tripped over the vine. He collided with Screech and Thud. The three of them fell off a cliff and landed in mud below. They were all muddy, but otherwise unarmed. I'll get you Little Biter! Red Claw vowed.

The Diggers, Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps routed the Horned Sharptooth and the four Featherhead Sharpteeth.

"Thank you Wild Arms." said Bron.

"No problem." replied Wild Arms, blushing.

They left, waving goodbye to the Diggers, who were disappointed that their "leader", Wild Arms, was leaving. However, they soon found another "leader", a Pteranodon who rested on one of the fruit trees, accidentally knocking off some fruit and sending it to the ground, making the Diggers cheer "Leader! Leader! Leader!" and forget all about Wild Arms. Littlefoot and his friends laughed at the silliness of the Diggers, though they were glad that they had helped save them.

In the afternoon, they returned to the Great Valley. Shorty saw Bron. "Bron, you're alive!" he cried, running up and hugging him. Bron hugged him back.

"Yes, Littlefoot saved me!" replied Bron.

"I should have come too. I'm sorry." said Shorty, feeling guilty.

"It's all right Shorty." replied Bron, hugging him with his neck.

"I'm glad you're safe Bron." said Grandma Longneck.

"Good time, good friends!

We made it in time to save my Dad.

Good times, good friends.

We didn't give up even when things were bad." sang Littlefoot.

"I'm so glad that he got saved!" sang Shorty.

"And I found that I could be brave!" sang Wild Arms.

"Think we're having fun?" sang Chomper.

"Say it Ducky." said Littlefoot.

"Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Good times, good friends.

Glad we all made it back again.

Good times, good friends.

Wish that it would never end." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Shorty, and Wild Arms sang together, finishing the song.

"You know, I like this place." remarked Etta, looking around. "I think I'll live here."

"Me'd like that." said Petrie.

And so, Bron had made it back alive to the Great Valley and Etta joined the Combined Herd. All was well.


	2. Yellow Belly Adventure

EPISODE 31: YELLOW BELLY ADVENTURE

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Loofah

Doofah

Foobie

Red Claw

Screech

Thud

Topps

Tria

Grandma Longneck

Grandpa Longneck

Hookthumb Sharpteeth (OCs)

Stubby (Yellow Belly OC)

Ashla (Yellow Belly OC)

SONGS

Adventuring

Yellow Belly Bounce

It was a day with fine weather in the Great Valley. The kids were together in the Great Valley playing Stop the Seed. Cera lunged at the seed, sending it out reach of Petrie, who had flown up to get it. "Oh man!" Petrie moaned. Cera butted the seed with her horn, sending it whirling toward Chomper, who jumped up and grabbed it. Petrie, angry that Cera had intercepted the seed, flew toward Chomper, hoping to ensure that he couldn't pass it to his teammates. Ducky came toward him from the opposite direction. The two blocked his path to Spike, not that it mattered, as Spike was only half paying attention, as he'd spotted a yummy green plant that looked too good to pass up.

"Ruby catch!" Chomper yelled. She jumped at it, but it moved past the tips of her thumbs and sailed over her head and sailing out of sight.

"Ha, out of bounds! Now the seed is ours again!" Littlefoot laughed.

"Oh dear!" Ruby groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Where did it go?" Chomper asked.

"I think it went that way" replied Ruby, pointing toward some bushes. "I'll go get it." The Fast Runner went around a corner and looked for it. "Where could it have gone to? It was heading this direction when I saw it before the point that I no longer saw it." she said to herself.

She heard someone moaning in pain. She quickly rushed to the source of the sound and found a Yellow Belly lying on the ground. The seed was next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"My wife and I were here waiting for my cousins Loofah and Doofah when suddenly this pointy seed comes and conks me on the head!" complained the Yellow Belly.

"Sorry about that." said Ruby, blushing.

"Ruby, did you find it?" came Littlefoot's voice.

"Yes, and I found a Yellow Belly too." answered Ruby.

"Yellow Belly?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yes, the pointy seed has knocked him down."

Littlefoot and the others came into view. Doofah walked toward them. "Hello there. Glad to see you again."

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

"What are you doing here?" asked Cera.

"We were helping my cousin Stubby and his wife Ashla get to Berry Valley. However, this really big Sharptooth came after us. He had one yellow eye and one red eye. He had this red claw. Scarred face. Scary-looking fellow. He showed up with two Fast Biters and the three of them chased us. We hid here in the Great Valley." said Loofah.

"Luckily he didn't follow us in here." Doofah said.

"You mean Red Claw?" asked Chomper, who had been standing behind Cera and who walked into view to talk to them.

Loofah, Doofah, Foobie and the other two Yellow Bellies jumped back. "Sharptooth!" they cried. They turned and ran.

"I thought you said the Great Valley was safe from Sharpteeth.." Ashla complained to Loofah and Doofah.

"We did too. One must have snuck in. Tricky things, Sharpteeth." Doofah replied.

"Wait, come back, I'm not going to hurt you." cried Chomper.

The Yellow Bellies turned and looked at Chomper. "You're not?" gasped Stubby in shock.

"No, I'm a nice Sharptooth. I'm friends with Littlefoot." said Chomper.

The Yellow Bellies came back. "Perhaps you can tell that other guy to leave us alone." said Doofah.

Chomper laughed. "Red Claw won't listen to me. He wants me dead."

"We tried up with our tush and look like a bush. Didn't work. The ground was rocky." said Loofah. "What did you try?" Chomper asked.. They moved up their tush and looked like a bush. Chomper snickered."Very clever disguise. However, there is another problem with that. One you didn't think of."

"What?" asked Loofah

"Your smell." replied Chomper.

"Smell? I don't smell that bad, do I?" asked Loofah, sniffing his armpit. "PU! I guess he was right!"

Chomper tried hard not to laugh."No, that's not what I meant." he said. "A Sharptooth will smell you and chase you based on it. It doesn't matter if you look like a bush if he has your scent. Our sniffers can find you anyway."

"So, what do we do?" asked Doofah.

"You need to smell like something else other than you." said Chomper.

"Should I smell like Loofah, Foobie, Ashla, or Stubby?" Doofah asked.

"No, you need to smell like something other than a Yellow Belly." Chomper replied.

"How about a Longneck?" Doofah asked.

"Um, no." Chomper replied, shaking his head at how slow the Yellow Bellies were. "I was thinking more like a plant. Like berries."

"How do we do that?" asked Loofah. A while later, they were rubbing berries on themselves.

"Good. That ought to mask your scent." said Chomper.

"Great idea Chomper. Now the Sharpteeth won't be able to smell us." Ashla said.

However, she'd spoken too soon. Doofah started licking the berry juice off of herselr. "Mmmmm." she said. "No, no, no!" yelled Chomper, irked.

"Mmmmmm, berries." said Loofah. He too started to lick the berries off of himself too. Foobie, Stubby, and Ashla hadn't licked off the berries, as they had had more sense than Loofah and Doofah.

Chomper groaned. He would have facepalmed too, except that his arms were too short to allow him to do so. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he said in annoyance.

Sometime later, they were once more covered in berries. Chomper whacked Doofah, who had been about to lick herself again. "Stop it!' he snapped.

"Sorry." said Doofah.

"Well, let's get to Berry Valley." said Littlefoot.

"Do you even know the way?" asked Ruby. Littlefoot nodded.

"We're going to go adventuring. Adventuring. Adventuring. I'm goin' to go adventuring

and who knows what I'll find." sang Littlefoot.

"Will we be able to find some way

to get to Berry Valley and keep Red Claw away?

If he finds us it will wreck our day." sang Cera.

"I sure hope not." sang Chomper.

"Will we go near a water fall?" sang Ducky.

"Will me meet Sharpteeth big or small?" sang Petrie.

"I hope we don't meet them at all." sang Ruby.

"I hope there's lot of berries that we find!" sang Loofah.

"And we leave all those pesky Sharpteeth behind!" sang Doofah.

"So if you go adventuring, adventuring

There's just one thing

You know what you are going to have to do?

You're gonna have to take us all

with you." sang all but Littlefoot. "We want to go adventuring too." the others sang, ending the song.

"Let's get going." said Littlefoot.

"Going where?" said a voice. It was Mr. Threehorn.

"Hello. I don't think I've met you before." said Loofah.

"Somehow, I think that's a good thing." remarked Topps, eyeing Loofah with annoyance.

"They're going to Berry Valley with us." said Doofah.

"Berry Valley? I've never heard of it before." said Mr. Threehorn.

"It is a wonderful place with lots of berries." said Loofah.

"We have some berries in the Great Valley." said Mr. Threehorn.

"Could you show us where they are?" asked Loofah.

"Over there." said Mr. Threehorn, pointing to a bunch of bushes behind the Yellow Bellies. The Yellow Bullies turned around and began running toward the berries. The Yellow Bellies eat all the berries on the bushes. Topps's jaw dropped in astonishment! "When did you guys last eat?" Mr. Threehorn asked.

"Three hours ago." Loofah replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mr. Threehorn groaned in exasperation.

"Wait, you're right. It was only two hours ago." Doofah said, laughing. Mr. Threehorn groaned again.

"Mr. Threehorn, we're going to go with them to Berry Valley now. We don't want to be out after dark." Littlefoot said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mr. Threehorn snapped.

"But we're going with them. They could use a little help avoiding Red Claw." Littlefoot said.

"I don't know about this." said Topps, who wasn't fond of the Yellow Bellies.

"Well, we could always stay here instead of going to Berry Valley. There are lots of nice things here." Doofah said.

"On second thought, I think it would be best if they did go to Berry Valley. But I cannot have you kids wandering into the Mysterious Beyond like you did the last time. This time I'm going with you." Mr. Threehorn said.

"Oh, we're going to be such pals!" said Doofah excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up." said Topps gruffly.

"That's the spirit." Doofah replied absentmindedly.

They set out toward Berry Valley. "So, how far is it to this Berry Valley?" Topps asked Loofah.

"Well, we're not exactly sure." he replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!"

"We'll we normally just get there when we get there."

"Isn't that just great!" Topps moaned.

"Yes, it is." Loofah replied, not picking up the sarcasm in Mr. Threehorn's voice.

"I was being sarcastic." Mr. Threehorn snapped.

"Oh." Loofah said.

"Do you know the way to Berry Valley?" Topps asked.

"No." Doofah replied.

"Then how do you expect to get there?" Topps asked incredulously.

"We just feel it, you know." Loofah replied.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Mr. Threehorn moaned.

"No, you see, we just felt it and found our way to Berry Valley once before. Of course, we had some problems with Hookthumb Sharpteeth but we got there in the end anyway." Loofah replied.

"Some dinosaurs just seem to be very lucky." Mr. Threehorn remarked, shaking his head.

"So, can you do up with your tush and look like a bush if you get into any danger?" Loofah asked Topps.

"Up with my what?! Is this some kind of joke?" asked Topps.

"No, it's not. Though I do know a good one about three Yellow Bellies who…." he paused as Mr. Threehorn grumbled in annoyance, and instead decided to demonstrate what he'd been talking about. "Watch." He, Doofah, Foobie, and the other Yellow Bellies moved their rear ends upward and stuck their heads in the sand.

Mr. Threehorn was not impressed. "And I thought Longnecks were the dumbest creatures out there. Guess I was wrong." he remarked.

"It's actually not that dumb. It's just that it won't always work. A Sharptooth that isn't looking for them might walk by them if he doesn't bother to sniff for them. If he's looking and sniffing for them, however, it won't work." Chomper said.

"And what would you know?" Mr. Threehorn asked. Chomper, affronted by his remark, rolled his eyes. The gesture wasn't lost on Mr. Threehorn, who quickly added "Oh, right."

They soon spotted a pack of Hookthumb Sharpteeth in the distance. Doofah and Loofah and the other Yellow Bellies were oblivious to them, but Foobie soon spotted them and began squawking. "EWAH! EWAH! EWAH!"

"What is it, Foobie?" Loofah asked.

"EWAH! EWAH! EWAH!" Foobie squawked again, pointing toward the Hookthumb Sharpteeth.

"Sharpteeth!" Loofah cried in horror.

"Run!" yelled Doofah.

"Hang on, we don't need to run. I can handle this." Mr. Threehorn objected. He turned and began to move toward the Sharpteeth.

"Wow, he's so brave!" said Doofah in adoration.

"That's my dad!" Cera boasted.

The Hookthumb Sharpteeth ran toward him. "Get lost!" Mr. Threehorn bellowed, charging at one of them and knocking him over.

"I wish I could do that!" Doofah said mournfully.

"Come on!" Topps called to them. They followed him out of sight. The Sharpteeth pursued after them.

Mr. Threehorn was well ahead. The Yellow Bellies, due to being fatter, were at the rear. The Sharpteeth were just around a corner.

"Let's do up with your tush and look like a bush!" suggested Loofah.

They stuck their heads in the ground and moved their behinds up right before the Sharpteeth could spot them. The Sharpteeth did not notice the Yellow Bellies but did spot the kids.

"Run!" Ruby yelled. Some of the kids hid behind the Yellow Bellies, hoping that the Sharpteeth wouldn't spot them.

I smell them around here somewhere. They are probably hiding behind these odd colored plants. one of the Hookthumb Sharpteeth remarked.

I don't think I've ever seen plants like these before. another Sharptooth remarked.

The group spotted Chomper. Hey Little Biter, have you seen any Flattooth kids around here? I can smell them but can't see them. They could be hiding behind of these bushes. one of them said to him.

Not in a while. They came by here hours ago, but I don't know where they could be now. All I saw was that Threehorn, and I'm trying to avoid him. Chomper lied. Having gotten the Yellow Bellies to get themselves to smell like berries, he was glad that it seemed that his plan had worked and that the Sharpteeth were unaware that they were standing next to a bunch of Flatteeth.

What are you doing out here all by yourself? one of them asked him.

Just exploring.

You shouldn't be exploring out here all by yourself. We'll take you home. one of them offered. He and his mate left with Chomper, who quickly began thinking of a way to ditch the two and return to the others.

The other Sharpteeth, meanwhile, spotted Spike and Ruby. Aha, the missing Flattooth kids! one of them cried.

Ruby and her friends ran for it. The Sharpteeth chased after them. As the last of the Sharpteeth were leaving, Loofah, who had an upset stomach, broke wind at that moment. Three of the Hookthumb Sharpteeth turned around and sniffed the air. The smell of these plants has changed a lot. It smells like...YUCK! These aren't plants! The Sharpteeth moved to snap at Loofah. Luckily, Foobie had already sensed the danger, had pulled his head out of the ground, and was quickly able to alert Loofah and move him in time. He moved his head out of the ground and moved aside just as a Hookthumb Sharptooth snapped right where he'd been.

The two quickly alerted the other Yellow Bellies. They immediately pulled their heads out of the sand and took off, the Sharpteeth right behind them. The Yellow Bellies kept running and the Sharpteeth continued to gain on them. The Sharpteeth came to a halt as they saw some of their companions slammed backward toward them. Mr. Threehorn had attacked the Sharpteeth to stop them from hurting the kids. The Sharpteeth made for Mr. Threehorn but were thrown backward by his headbutting like their companions had been earlier.

The Sharpteeth got up, as did the ones that had been flung earlier. The group all ran at Mr. Threehorn. "Run!" Topps, who knew he couldn't take them all by himself, yelled.

Meanwhile, Chomper and the two Hookthumb Sharpteeth turned a corner and headed into a canyon. The Sharpteeth weren't paying too much attention to him, so he halted, and they walked past him. He slowly made his way back the other way toward his friends.

A Hookthumb Sharptooth, meanwhile, had chased Ruby and Ducky up a fern tree. "Back brute!" Ruby yelled, pulling loose a branch and smacking the Sharptooth in the face with it. RRNNNH! The Sharptooth snarled. "Go on Ducky!" Ruby said, holding out her hands so that Ducky could climb onto them and higher up the tree.

The Baryonyx lunged at her again. She tried to smack him again with the branch, but the Sharptooth grabbed the branch with his jaws and pulled it away from her. She nearly lost her balance but was able to hang on. Again, the Sharptooth leapt up. SNAP! His fangs narrowly missed her legs. He jumped up again. SNAP! The Sharptooth missed her again but was able to snag some feathers attached to her right arm and pull them loose. "Oh dear! Oh dear!" she cried. "Help!" As she watched Ducky reach the highest branch, out of reach of the Sharptooth, Ruby thought that she was a goner. The Sharptooth was about to leap up and attack when he turned around and snarled, staring down at Chomper, who had bitten him in the tail.

What did you do that for? the Sharptooth snapped.

Because I can. Want to do something about it? Chomper taunted him. He stuck out his tongue at the irate Sharptooth before turning and running off.

Why you little….! the Sharptooth thundered, stomping off to make Chomper pay for biting him in the tail.

Ruby and Ducky used the opportunity that had been given them by Chomper's distraction to climb down the tree and begin looking for the others.

"Do you think that Chomper will be ok?" Ducky asked Ruby.

"I think so. He knew that it would be dangerous to go and do that before he went and did that. He's done stuff like this before, like the time he went and saved me from Red Claw."

Chomper, meanwhile, was barely ahead of the angry Sharptooth. I'm going to get you now, you little brat! the Sharptooth bellowed at him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He'd hoped to lure the Sharptooth away from the others and lose him, but that didn't seem to be happening. He spotted a crevice in a big rock and quickly crawled into it. The Sharptooth quickly smelled his way to where Chomper was.

Found you, you little brat! Now you're going to pay! the Hookthumb Sharptooth thundered. He began to push with his snout and claws at the rock, trying to reach Chomper. Chomper backed into the crevice as far as he could go, shaking in fright and hoping that the Sharptooth wouldn't get to him.

The Baryonx would have reached Chomper, had he not been distracted. "Yoowhoo! Over here tough guy!" Stubby yelled. The Sharptooth turned around to stare at the silver Beipiaosaurus. "Want some Yellow Belly in your belly? Come over here and get it!" The Sharptooth abandoned Chomper to go after the Yellow Belly. Chomper came out of hiding once the Sharptooth had left.

Stubby, meanwhile, jumped off of a cliff. The Sharptooth looked down, expecting to see a body, but, much to his disgust, found that Stubby had jumped into a lake below and was floating on his back, looking up at the Sharptooth and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Na na, can't get me!" Stubby laughed. The Sharptooth scowled before walking away empty-handed. Stubby returned to the other Yellow Bellies.

"Stubby, you're alive!" cried Ashla in relief.

"Yep, that Sharptooth would have had to try harder than that to get me."

"Let's hope that we don't meet any more Sharpteeth before we get to Berry Valley." Topps said.

"Does anyone have any idea where Berry Valley is?" Ashla asked.

"Nope. We'll get there when we get there." Loofah replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Stubby groaned.

"Glad to see that some of you Yellow Bellies are reasonable." Mr. Threehorn remarked.

"Oh don't mind Stubby. He's just a stick in the mud." Loofah said to Topps.

"Am not!"

It was nearing sunset; Ruby turned to Topps in concern. "Mr. Threehorn, it's getting dark. We need to find a safe place to rest for the night. Wherever Berry Valley is, we won't get there tonight. And if we try and get there tonight, Sharpteeth will spot us in the dark and since it is dark, we won't know they spotted us until long after they've spotted us."

"Ruby's right. Let's find some place safe for the night." Mr. Threehorn said.

After searching for twenty minutes, they eventually found a large cave to rest in. Mr. Threehorn, Ruby, and Spike wanted to rest for the night. However, Loofah and Doofah weren't ready to go to bed yet. "Come on you two, it's time to rest!" Ashla whined.

"I'm not tired yet." Doofah replied.

"Me neither." Loofah said.

Foobie rolled his eyes at the two. He was the Wise One of the Yellow Bellies and had gotten his two friends out of more pinches than he cared to remember. While many Yellow Bellies were inept, these two were particularly gifted in that arena. Still, with his help, as well as a ton of good luck, Loofah and Doofah had managed to survive so far.

"Well keep quiet and don't bother us." Topps snapped at Loofah and Doofah.

"Ok, we'll just dance to pass the time." Loofah said.

"Dancing? Hmmmph!" Topps remarked.

"Oh, you'd like it. It's fun." Doofah said.

"I don't dance!" Topps bellowed.

"Why not?" Loofah asked.

"It's silly!"

"We may be silly, but dancing is not." Doofah replied.

"I can't dance anyway." Mr. Threehorn said.

"Have you ever tried?" Loofah asked.

"Well, no, but….."

"Come on, it's easy!" Doofah said. She and Loofah grabbed Mr. Threehorn and tried to get him up to get him to dance.

"I really don't want….." Mr. Threehorn began to protest. Loofah and Doofah forced him to move his legs as they began to dance. Despite Mr. Threehorn's big size, the two of them together had enough strength to force him to move.

"Come on. Come on and dance." Loofah sang.

"Come on and move your feet." Doofah sang.

"Come on and swing your tail round to the Yellow Belly beat." the two sang together.

"I will not dance. Don't waste your time.

Please just go to sleep. It's past bedtime." Topps sang grumpily.

"How would you know if you like it if you've never tried?

Keep moving your feet and legs in stride." Loofah sang.

Surprisingly, Cera joined in, siding with Loofah and Doofah. "Come on move your feet. Come on it's not so bad.

Come and shake your tail and legs and have some fun dad." she sang.

Mr. Threehorn stared, mouth open, at his daughter in shock.

"What about you Stubby?" Doofah asked.

"Nope. Don't….hey!" Doofah had grabbed him and made him dance with her.

"Come on Stubby!" she said.

"I'll right I'll dance.

I'll take a chance.

I'll swing my feet.

I'll dance to the Yellow Belly beat." Stubby sang.

"Come on, come on and dance.

Come on and flap your fuzz." Littlefoot and Ducky sang.

"Spin a spin." Chomper sang.

"Grin a grin." Ruby sang.

"Be happy just because!" Chomper and Ruby both sang.

"Come on, Come on, come on, come on…" Ashla sang.

"Come on. Come on and dance." they all sang, finishing the song.

"Ok guys. That was fun and all, but I think it's time we went to sleep." Mr. Threehorn said.

"I agree. I'm pooped." Stubby said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I want to get to Berry Valley soon so I can eat lots of berries." Loofah said.

"Me too!" Doofah said in agreement.

Foobie yawned and lay down and feel asleep. The others soon joined him.

Meanwhile, Tria asked Grandma and Grandpa Longneck "Any sign of Topsy yet?"

"No, nor of the children." Grandma Longneck replied.

"I believe they may have left together, though to where, I have no idea." Grandpa Longneck said.

"Well, it's no good searching for them at night. We should wait until the morning until we go look for them in the Mysterious Beyond." Tria said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Threehorn, the Yellow Bellies, and the children awoke around sunrise the next morning. Stubby stretched and yawned. "Morning already?"

"'Fraid so." replied Mr. Threehorn, who wished that he had been allowed to sleep in.

"Well, we might as well get going." Ashla said.

The others soon got up as well. "We should get a move on if we want to get to Berry Valley before it gets dark." Loofah said.

"Do you even know how far it is to Berry Valley?" Stubby asked.

"No, but we…." Loofah began.

"Just feel it." Stubby finished for him, shaking his head.

"Yep." Doofah replied.

"Well, let's get a move on. We've got to get to Berry Valley before it gets dark…or before we run into any other trouble." Stubby said.

Meanwhile, the Sharpteeth Red Claw, Screech, and Thud caught a whiff of the scent of Yellow Belly. They didn't just smell Yellow Belly; they also smelled Chomper, Ruby, and Littlefoot and his friends. They also smelled the Threehorn that had fought them when they had tried to sneak in through the Hidden Canyon the time that the children had depleted the supply of Tree Sweets which had kept them away. Normally, the three of them considered Yellow Bellies too fattening for consumption and thus junk food. However, as they were consorting with Chomper, Ruby, and their enemies from the Great Valley, they decided that they would kill and eat them along with the others.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends and the Yellow Bellies continued on toward Berry Valley. "Are we almost there yet?" Ashla asked.

"Not sure." Doofah replied.

Foobie squinted and saw the entrance to Berry Valley in the distance. "SQUAH! SQUAH! SQUAH!" he squawked, hopping up and down and pointing excitedly.

"What is it Foobie?" Loofah asked.

"SQUAH! SQUAH! SQUAH!" Foobie continued to hop up and down and point.

Doofah squinted and saw Berry Valley. "Oh look, it's Berry Valley!" she cried excitedly.

"Finally!" Stubby cried.

"Let's hurry up and get there before we run into any trouble."

"Like what kind of trouble?" Loofah asked.

ROOOOAR! Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came into sight.

"Like that!" Cera cried in alarm.

"Go to Berry Valley. I'll hold these three off!" Topps barked.

"You can't possibly take all three by yourself Mr. Threehorn!" Littlefoot argued.

"How are you guys going to take them?" he asked.

"We'll think of something."

The three Sharpteeth moved toward the children and the Yellow Bellies. "What are we going to do?" Stubby asked Littlefoot.

"I have an idea." the Longneck replied.

"What?" Ashla asked.

"We defeated some Hookthumb Sharpteeth about two cold times ago by bouncing. Perhaps we can do something similar to defeat Red Claw."

"Bouncing?" Stubby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you nuts?" Ashla asked, questioning their sanity.

"No. But we can't do it down here. We'll need to get higher up. I have an idea."

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud moved toward Mr. Threehorn, the other children, and Loofah and Doofah. Littlefoot swatted a rock at Red Claw with his tail; it hit the Sharptooth in the shoulder. The Sharptooth and his minions turned away from the others and began to chase after Littlefoot, Stubby, and Ashla.

"Littlefoot, what are you doing?" Cera asked.

"Trust me. I have a plan."

"I hope it's a good one."

As Screech, Thud, and Red Claw began to climb up toward them. Littlefoot waited till the Sharpteeth got near. If he went too soon, the Sharpteeth could sidestep the trap and would be able to continue on and finish them off.

When Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were near enough for the plan to work, Littlefoot yelled "Now!" Littlefoot, Stubby, and Ashla began to bounce up and down. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud paused and stared at them, no doubt questioning their sanity and wondering what they were up to. Too late, the Longneck's scheme became apparent as a large pile of rocks from above, knocked loose by all of the bouncing, came falling down. It collided with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud and sent them back several feet to the bottom. They hadn't fallen far and so weren't killed or seriously injured. However, they were trapped by a bunch of rocks which, though it wouldn't hold them forever, would certainly hold them long enough for the group to get away.

"Nice going Littlefoot!" Mr. Threehorn said.

"Thanks."

"Nah nah!" Cera laughed, sticking her tongue out at Red Claw, Screech, and Thud.

The three Sharpteeth snarled angrily, thrashing about and trying to get free from the rocks at get at her. The group didn't waste any time in leaving. They soon arrived at Berry Valley.

"Thanks for the help guys." Ashla and Stubby said.

"No problem." Littlefoot replied.

"See you around sometime. You're beautiful!" Doofah said to them all.

"Gee. Nobody but Tria and my first wife Cerata has ever called me beautiful before." Topps said, taken aback.

Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Ashla, and Stubby waved goodbye for a bit before heading into Berry Valley. The kids wanted to go in for a bit, but Mr. Threehorn spoke against it. "I don't know if I can handle being around a whole herd of those weirdos." he said.

"Oh come on daddy!" Cera whined.

"Besides, we've been gone long enough. They're probably worried about us." Mr. Threehorn quickly added.

They couldn't argue with that, so they all headed back and arrived safe and sound back at the Great Valley, having gone on a great adventure with the Yellow Bellies.


	3. The Fast Runner Race

EPISODE 32: THE FAST RUNNER RACE

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Grandpa Longneck

Grandma Longneck

Elana (Fast Runner OC)

Oli (Fast Runner OC)

Eric (Fast Runner OC)

Ned (Fast Runner OC)

Elana's Father/Rafael (Fast Runner OC)

Elana's Mother/ Anastasia (Fast Runner OC)

Ruby was racing against her younger brother Paris. "I'm going to beat you, big sis!" Paris called to her.

"Don't be so sure my little brother. You haven't won until you've won." she replied.

Paris was indeed quite a pace ahead of her. Ruby sped up, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. It simply wouldn't do to let her younger brother beat her in a race. She'd never hear the end of it if he won.

She sped up and passed him up. "Sorry little brother, but it is not you that is going to win, but it is I that am going to win because I will get there first." she bragged. However, she'd spoken too soon. She was not paying attention to where she was going and ran off of a cliff. "Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she fell.

She was about to hit bottom when she heard Paris yell "Ha, I win! I beat you Ruby!"

"No, it's not fair!" Ruby cried as she hit the ground at the bottom of the cliff.

Ruby jumped up out of her sleep. She heard someone coming. Chomper came into the room. "Ruby, what's going on?" he asked her.

"A bad Sleep Story. That was all it was." she told him. She was in the Secret Caverns in the Great Valley. She'd not really fallen to her death. "Go back to bed. I'm fine."

"Normally, you don't have bad Sleep Stories" Chomper said.

"I do sometimes." she sighed. Chomper left. She lay her head down on the ground, muttering softly to herself "Like Paris could beat me anyway! I'm the fastest runner in our family, not to mention our entire herd." She fell back asleep with a smirk on her face.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

The next day, Ruby awoke. She had dreamed about racing, and most, importantly, winning all of her races. There had been no more bad Sleep Stories. Chomper soon greeted her. "Hello Ruby." he said.

"Hi Chomper." she replied. The previous day it had been overcast and cold, and often rainy. She had spent a good part of the day inside the Cave of Many Voices with Chomper. Despite having stayed in the Cave of Many Voices for over a year, there were still parts that she and Chomper hadn't explored yet. Thus, they had explored some of those parts the previous day. The two headed outside and found that the weather was gorgeous. "Today is a great day to feel great on." she remarked.

As Ruby and Chomper headed to see their friends., they saw some Far Walkers coming into the Great Valley. Much to her surprise, they were Fast Runners. Bothteeth didn't often come to the Great Valley. There were four families; each of them had a kid about her age.

"Hello there." Grandpa Longneck greeted them.

"Hello." said an oviraptor female.

"So, this is the mythical Great Valley we've heard about." commented her mate.

"Yes, welcome." Grandma Longneck said.

"My name is Rafael." the adult male added. "This is my wife Anastasia and my daughter Elana." he said, indicating his light-orange-colored mate and pink-colored daughter.

Ruby walked over to Elana. "Hello there. I don't believe we have met before." she said.

"Hello there, my name is Elana." she said.

"My name is Ruby." said Ruby.

Before they could say more, Chomper, who wanted to get a better look at the newly arrived Fast Runners, came into sight."Ahhhhh, Sharptooth!" yelled the Fast Runners, taking off in fright.

"Wait, come back!" yelled Chomper. This only scared them the more.

"The Sharptooth can talk!" yelled Anastasia.

"He must be very smart if he can talk! That makes him even more dangerous!"Rafael cried.

"Run!" they all yelled. They were all headed toward the exit.

They were nearing the exit to the Great Valley when Ruby caught up with them. "Guys-, he is a-friendly Sharptooth! He won't hurt you!" she others paused and turned around to stare at her.

"Friendly Sharptooth?" asked one of them in shock.

"Yes, Chomper saved my life from Red Claw. He's really nice and wouldn't hurt anyone here." said Ruby.

"I've never heard of a nice Sharptooth. "replied Elana skeptically.

"He hasn't chased after you like he would chase after you if he were a mean Sharptooth." Ruby pointed out. She led them back into the Great Valley. They still looked around warily for Chomper, as though he might come bursting out from behind a corner or leap out from behind a rock and attack them at any moment. However, once they had come near the point at which they had turned to run, they found Chomper still there, standing around, non-threatening, with an annoyed expression on his face. He was saying to Grandpa and Grandma Longneck "I hate it when that happens! This is the third time this has happened this week!"

Grandma Longneck turned and noticed that the Fast Runners had returned. "Oh good, they've come back!" she sighed in relief.

"Yep, I caught up with them before they could leave the Great Valley." Ruby replied.

"Say, you're pretty fast. I'm the fastest runner in my herd. Wanna race us?" Elana asked Ruby.

"Well, I can suppose that I can." said Ruby.

"I'll race you first." said Oli, a silver female Fast Runner.

"I hope you win Ruby." said Chomper.

"He doesn't bite, does he?" asked Oli, who was still skeptical of Chomper.

"No, he doesn't….." said Ruby. She was interrupted as Chomper attacked a Biting Buzzer, splattering bug goo all over his face.

"Yuck!" Oli pshawed.

"No, it's tasty actually." argued Chomper. Oli grimaced.

"You'll get used to it." said Ruby.

"I don't think I want to." Oli replied.

A few minutes later, Cera remarked to Ruby "You sure seem excited about this race Ruby."

"We have loved racing ever since we became Fast Runners. My mother told me this story of how we were once regular Bothteeth. Then one day a vicious Sharptooth arrived and challenged our kind to a race. Anyone that lost to him got eaten." Ruby said, speaking in a very dramatic tone. "One day a very brave Oviraptor named Ovo decided to challenge the Sharptooth. He asked the Bright Circle to help and was given the ability to run fast, far faster than a normal Oviraptor. He was raced the Sharptooth for hours and ended up beating him in a race. He demanded that the Sharptooth leave and never return. But the Sharptooth was angry and wanted to eat him anyway. Ovo ran from the Sharptooth and came to a cliff. There was a log bridge across and he ran across. The Sharptooth chased after him but fell to his death when the log broke. The Bright Circle gave all Oviraptors the ability to run really fast because of Ovo saving the Mysterious Beyond from the dangerous Sharptooth. And so now we all like to race and be the fastest just like Ovo." Ruby said, finishing her story.

"So you think you can win?" Cera asked.

"I am the fastest Fast Runner in my family. I think I can win"

"I'm the fastest in my family too." Oli said.

"Well, good luck." Ruby said. She hoped that she would win this one. She didn't think she could bear it if she lost in the first round of the races.

Ten minutes later, Ruby and Oli were about to win race. They were at the top of a hill. They had to race down the hill, across a forest, and stop at a watering hole.

"Ready, get set. Go!" said Elana. Ruby and Oli took off. Oli had the lead for a short while.

"Come on Ruby! You can do it!" Chomper called to her. Ruby sped up. She passed up Oli as they reached the bottom of the hill. Ruby continued ahead of Oli as they entered the forest. Oli sped up, chasing after her. Much to Ruby's chagrin, her lead over Oli dwindled the closer she got to the finish line. I can't lose! It would not do to lose because then I would not be a winner. Ruby thought.

Oli and Ruby were neck and neck as they neared a patch of trees. Oli sidestepped them in time, but Ruby collided with them and fell. However, she got back up and began to catch up with Oli. She hopped over a rock that was in her way just in time. Oli wasn't so lucky and tripped. However, she soon got back up and started to catch up with Ruby as they left the forest.

"I'm going to beat you!" Oli called to her.

Ruby didn't want to lose her lead and so sped up. Oli came in sight of the watering hole. However, Ruby had reached it already.

"Ruby wins." said Elana. Ruby smiled.

"Well done Ruby." Oli said.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

"You can race Ned tomorrow." Elana said.

"You guys are staying in the Great Valley for a while then?" Ruby asked. Elana nodded.

"Nice going Ruby." said Cera to Ruby a short time later.

"Thanks Cera." said Ruby.

"You'll race Eric tomorrow." Elana informed Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure you can beat him." Ducky said to her.

"I want to go practice some." Ruby said.

As Ruby headed off to practice running, she spotted Eric. He was climbing a steep hill but, despite the increasing pull of gravity, was still moving at a brisk pace as he ascended. He was certainly going to be harder to beat than Oli!

"Oh dear. He can run fast. And I'll have to run faster than he can, or else I won't win tomorrow." Ruby said to herself. And so, she went to the bottom of a steep hill and tried to climb it in the same time that Eric had. Much to her dismay, her time wasn't as good as Eric's had been. "This is not good. If I cannot do as well as him, then I shall lose tomorrow. And I do not want to lose for if I lose, then I won't win."

She went back to the bottom of the hill and began to run up it again, pushing herself harder this time. The idea of losing was too much for her ego. She began to sing to herself, to help boost her confidence.

"Oh I will be the best.

I will be greater than all the rest.

Oh they will all see.

That the best runner in the Great Valley is clearly me.

I will keep the best pace

So that I will win the race.

I will not be a disgrace.

I want to be able to grin

When I pull off another win.

Oh I will be the best.

I will be the winner of the contest.

Oh I will win, there's no doubt,

And when I do I'm going to shout.

Oh I will be the best.

I will be better than all the rest." Ruby sang while she ran.

After an hour of practicing, it began to rain. "Oh great, sky water!" Ruby sighed. However, she continued to practice anyway. "It's just sky water. It won't stop me." Eric also continued to practice in spite of the rain. Both of them were taking the upcoming race quite seriously. Eric slipped on mud and fell and rolled down the hill. Ruby normally would have stopped to help him, but she was too absorbed in her racing practice to pay him much attention.

Eric decided that it was pointless to run in the rain and risk falling over; Ruby, however, continued to practice. Though her legs were starting to feel sore, she ignored the pain and continued on practicing.

"I have to keep practicing so that I can beat him." Ruby said to herself. She practiced for several more hours. By the end of the day, Ruby was exhausted. Her body was all sweaty and her feathers were sticking to her skin. The oviraptor yawned. "I need to rest. I cannot win tomorrow if I cannot get up tomorrow due to being so tired that I cannot get up to race." she said to herself.

She feebly moved into the Secret Caverns and lay down and fell asleep at once. She had a nightmare in which she lost badly to Eric. "I thought you were the fastest runner in your herd. You're awful." Cera said.

"You've shamed our family Ruby!" her father said.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby sobbed.

"You should have tried harder!" Littlefoot scolded her.

Ruby woke up. She couldn't let that happen! Though it was still dark, she went off to practice She practiced for hours. She ran up and down the hill and through the forest until he legs ached and she was in danger of falling asleep while running. Finally, about two hours before dawn, she went back to the Secret Caverns and went to sleep.

She woke up three hours later. It was actually Chomper who woke her up as she had been so sleepy. "Ruby, get up, the race will be up two hours!" he said.

"Wha-?" she moaned groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Ruby, you overslept. The race will be in two hours!"

"Oh no, I've got to go and practice!" she cried.

"Don't you think you're taking this too seriously?"

"No, I need to win this race!" she said as she took off. Chomper groaned.

Ruby practiced until ten minutes before the race began. "I think you've practiced enough Ruby." Chomper said to her.

"I hope so because if I'm wrong, then I will lose this race."

"Relax Ruby."

"I'm trying to relax but being so nervous about this race is making it hard to relax."

"It's just a dumb race."

"I have to win it!"

"I hope you win too, but even if you don't, it's not the end of the world."

Ruby, however, felt as though it would indeed be the end of the world if she lost her race. Ten minutes later, she was still feeling very uneasy. The race was now about to start. "Good luck, Ruby." Eric said to her. Ruby was so nervous that she didn't reply back wishing him good luck.

"Ready….set…go!" Elana cried. The two took off. Eric had the lead but not for long. Ruby sped up and caught up to him a minute later. The two continued neck and neck for three more minutes. Ruby felt that her extra practice had been well spent, in that she felt that she couldn't have kept up with Eric without it. On the other hand, she had to admit that she had perhaps overdone the practicing, making her more tired.

As the two approached the top of the hill, the ground began to shake. "Earthshake!" the two Fast Runners cried. The force of the quake knocked the two over and sent them rolling in two different directions. Ahead of Ruby, the quake broke open a large chunk of rock, revealing a tunnel behind it. The tunnel was part of one of the Great Valley's many caves. It hadn't had an opening at this spot, however, that is, until just now. Ruby went rolling through this opening. When she gained her bearings, she got up and found her way out of the cave.

Eric had also, by this time, regained his bearings. He ran back to the top of the hill, having been sent part of the way back down it due to the earthquake, and sprinted toward the finish line He eventually arrived, but Ruby had arrived there first.

Ruby had found that she had come out of the tunnel near the path and behind some bushes. They weren't supposed to be heading off the main paths, per the race rules, but she hadn't gone off the path on purpose, thus it wasn't cheating. She got back on the path and ran, not looking behind her, until she had reached the finish line by the lake. Eric arrived two minutes later.

"Congratulations, Ruby!" Eric said, shaking her hand.

"Nice job too, buddy." Ruby replied.

"Well done Ruby." Ducky said.

"You win again like me knew you would." Petrie said.

"You'll race Ned tomorrow." Elana told Ruby.

Ruby wanted to practice for her race the next day. However, her legs were too tired from her practicing that morning plus racing. She needed to rest. She slowly walked back to the Secret Caverns to go take a nap. She didn't plan to take a long nap for she wanted to practice for her race against Ned the following day.

She caught sight of Ned running and was unnerved by what she saw. Ned was running a lot faster than she'd seen Eric run the previous day. She began to doubt that she could beat him. She really didn't want to lose. After napping for only an hour, she got up, despite still feeling sleepy and her legs still aching. She ran as fast as she could but didn't think she was reaching the same speed as Eric. By the end of the day, she was very exhausted, yet felt that she still wasn't good enough.

She had another nightmare that she lost the race. When she woke up the next morning, she felt very uneasy. She wondered how she could possibly beat Eric. Then she remembered the passage that the earthquake had opened up. Last time she had gone that way involuntarily. If she went this time, she would be cheating. Right before the race was to start, Ruby still felt conflicted about what to do. Spike smiled at her, trying to encourage her; however, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Good luck Ruby." Eric said to her.

"Good luck." Ruby nervously replied.

"Ready….set….go!" Elana said.

As they took off, Ruby's pride got the better of her. She decided that she had to win the race even if it meant cheating. As they went up the hill, Ruby deliberately lagged behind. She wanted Eric ahead enough that he wouldn't see her take her forbidden shortcut.

Chomper, meanwhile, saw two butterflies fly past him. He hadn't had breakfast yet and was feeling somewhat hungry. He wandered some distance from the finish line, chasing the butterflies. He came near the newly formed exit of the cave. "I don't recall that being there before." he said to himself. Not thinking much more of it, he continued to chase the butterflies.

Ruby, meanwhile, headed through the cave. She reasoned that nobody would see her cheat as they were all by the finish line and Ned was ahead of her and wouldn't notice.

Chomper, meanwhile, had caught and eaten the butterflies. He had chased them behind a bush, which blocked him from view of the cave. Thus, he was there when he saw Ruby come out of the cave. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. "Ruby, how could you?!" Chomper quietly gasped as he watched Ruby cheating.

Ruby, meanwhile, unaware that Chomper had discovered her unethical conduct, continued the race. Ned was still ahead of her. However, using her shortcut, she soon gained on him till they were neck and neck.

Ned was shocked that Ruby had caught up to him so quickly. He sped up till they were neck and neck. Ruby, however, was determined to win and sped up herself. Thus, she was able to cross the finish line half a second before Ned did.

"I won!" Ruby cried.

"Congratulations, Ruby." Littlefoot said.

"Well done." Cera said.

"Me knew you could do it." Petrie said.

"Thanks guys." Ruby replied, feeling guilty deep down that she did not really deserve their praises.

She began to walk toward the Secret Caverns to rest for a bit. At the entrance to the cave, she encountered Chomper. "Hello Chomper. I won my race." she said.

Chomper folded his arms and rolled his eyes at her. "Riiiiight!" he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that Chomper?" Ruby asked, wondering why he was acting this way.

"I mean that you said that you won your race. I could win too if I took a shortcut and cheated." he snorted.

"I don't know what cheating it is that you're talking about but the cheating you're talking about wasn't done by me!" Ruby lied. Inside, she was frantic. How had Chomper found out?

"I saw you when I was off chasing two Pretty Flyers."

"No, that couldn't be me that you saw. What you saw must have been another Fast Runner that was not me!" she lied again, starting to shake with nerves.

"Ruby, knock it off!" Chomper snapped.

"Ok, I cheated!" Ruby sighed in resignation.

"Why would you lie to everyone like that and cheat?" Chomper asked her.

"I wanted to win all the races so that I wouldn't look bad if I lost any races."

"So you cheated on all of them?"

"Nope, this was my first one. The Earthshake made that passage that I took this time."

"I thought you were better than this."

"I really didn't want to lose."

"You shouldn't have cheated."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No. First off, it would be my word against yours. Second, I think you should do the right thing and tell them yourself."

Chomper left, leaving Ruby by herself. Ruby wasn't totally conflicted on what to do. She likely wouldn't have beaten Ned without having cheated. Elana was an even faster runner than Ned so there was no possible way that she could beat Elana without cheating. If she just raced without cheating and never admitted to having cheated the last race, then she would still lose anyway.

"Oh what to do.

I wish I knew.

I really wanted to win

But things went wrong when

Chomper learned that I cheated.

Now I feel like I've been defeated.

But if I tell what I've done,

Then Elana will know that I haven't really won.

But if I don't tell then I won't be free.

My conscience will keep bothering me.

Oh what to do?

I wish I knew." she sang.

Ruby didn't sleep well that night. She kept tossing in turning, bothered by a guilty conscience. Finally, she awoke the next morning. She still was planning on racing Elana and cheating to beat her, so she could claim that she was faster than the others. The others wished her encouragement for the final race, but she felt very uneasy inside.

They lined up to race. "Congratulations on making it this far Ruby. Good luck. " Elana said to her. The two were going to race in one minute.

Part of Ruby wanted to race Elana and take her unethical shortcut and clam that she was the fastest runner when she had beaten her. However, she knew Chomper would see through it. And she also knew that she couldn't really believe that she was the fastest runner when she had cheated. While the others might believe she was good, her own conscience would never let her believe it. Right before they were to take off, Ruby cried "Wait, stop!"

"Why?" Elana asked.

"I can't race you.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't really win the last race."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason that I beat Ned is because I cheated so that I could beat Ned."

Ruby's friends all gasped. "You mean you not really beat Ned?" Petrie asked.

"No." Ruby sighed, hanging her head in shame.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Littlefoot asked.

"Because I didn't want to lose and wanted everyone to think that I was the best runner." Ruby sighed.

"We already think you are a good runner, Ruby. You did not have to cheat." Ducky said.

"I know that now."

"What you did was wrong." Ned said. Ruby hung her head in shame. "But I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. It was just a silly race. No reason to be mad at you forever."

"I promise that I won't ever cheat again."

"Maybe someday you'll be able to beat me in a race." Elana said.

"I hope so. I'll have to practice a lot if I want to win the right way."

Sometime later, Elana and the other Fast Runners were about to leave the Great Valley. "We'll be going soon." Elana said to Ruby.

"I hope that you'll come back sometime soon."

"I hope so too."

"Bye." Ruby said. She would indeed race them some day in the future. And she would indeed beat Elana, this time by doing it the right way.


	4. Sharptooth Family Reunion

EPISODE 33: SHARPTOOTH FAMILY REUNION

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Red Claw

Screech

Thud

Papa Sharptooth (Magnus)

Mama Sharptooth (Tyra)

Ruby's Mother (Ovi)

Ruby's Father (Tor)

Grandpa Longneck

Grandma Longneck

Paris (Ruby's brother)

Calypso (Ruby's sister)

Topps

Mrs. Maia

SONGS

Friends (New)

Remembering

Littlefoot and his friends were talking with Ruby's parents. They had gone to the Mysterious Beyond. "What have you learned?" asked Ruby's father Tor.

"We have learned some things. Sharpteeth don't like Tree Sweets. We drove off Red Claw with some of them. " said Ruby.

"I could have told you that." said Chomper, shaking his head. "We are learning more and more about the Great Valley. They don't seem to mind being with different kinds. "

"That is good. Wish it were so out here." said Ruby's mother Ovi.

Ruby hugged her parents goodbye and then they headed back toward the Great Valley. However, along the way, they came across two Sharpteeth. The group was a bit uneasy at first. "Sharpteeth!" cried Ducky in fright.

Ruby, however, soon recognized the Sharpteeth. Hello Magnus and Tyra. said Ruby in Sharptooth.

Hello Mom and Dad. said Chomper.

Hello Chomper. How are you doing? asked Chomper's father Magnus.

I am doing fine. Wish we could beat Red Claw though. I saw the Great Valley chase him off once. said Chomper.

How did they beat him? asked Chomper's mother Tyra.

Littlefoot's grandpa and Cera's dad worked together to fight him. They threw Tree Sweets into his mouth. said Chomper.

Wish I could have seen that. said Magnus.

"Chomper, I've been meaning to ask, why exactly is Red Claw after you and Ruby?" Littlefoot said.

"He's angrier with me than with Ruby." Chomper replied.

"Why is that?" Cera asked.

"Because I hurt his eye." Chomper replied.

"What happened?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well, you see…." Chomper said.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

Some time ago, Chomper had been wandering around in the Mysterious Beyond. He had been chasing two Tickly Fuzzies. One had gotten away and the other he'd eaten. He was still somewhat hungry and so was still looking for the other one. Eventually, he spotted the little rodent. Aha, I see you! he said. The creature ran. He gave chase. Eventually, he had it cornered against a cliff. Right before he could leap at it, he saw a Fast Runner running by.

"Oh no, another one!" she cried. Back! Don't hurt me! she shouted at him, moving up her arms to shield herself.

I'm not going to hurt you. he said to her. Her returned his focus to the Tickly Fuzzy that he'd cornered. He picked it up. It struggled but couldn't break free. He had the creature poised over his mouth and was just about to drop it into it when he heard something big stomping toward him. What could that be? he asked himself aloud. He dropped the rodent into his mouth and snapped it shut. The Fast Runner looked away in disgust. He was about to bite into the creature when he saw a huge grey and tan colored Sharptooth with a brown stripe on his back and a huge scar on his face and across his right arm come into sight. The Sharptooth moved toward the Fast Runner. Chomper turned his gaze toward him.

Please don't eat me! I don't not want to be eaten. she pleaded with the large Sharptooth. Chomper saw that the Sharptooth was a Two Claw like himself.

There you are you. You'll have to try harder than that to outrun Red Claw. he laughed. He turned and looked at Chomper The Fast Runner is mine. I saw her first! he snapped.

Chomper opened his mouth to reply. The Tickly Fuzzy used the opportunity to leap out and run for it. Can't you let her go? She's just a kid. Chomper asked the fierce-looking Sharptooth.

No, she's mine! the Sharptooth snapped. He advanced toward the Fast Runner, who backed away from him.

He moved forward toward her. Please don't eat me! If I am eaten, I will not be around to get older and I would like to grow up! the Fast Runner pleaded.

Chomper felt sorry for her. If she'd been an adult, he would have let the Sharptooth get her. It was no use in taking food from a Sharptooth. While he himself didn't eat Flatteeth or Bothteeth, he knew that his parents did and so understood to let nature have its way. As it was, the Fast Runner was just a child. It didn't seem right.

The Sharptooth moved in front of the Fast Runner, his mouth open, his maw dripping saliva. "Oh no! I can't look!" the Fast Runner cried, covering her eyes.

CHOMP! Chomper bit the Sharptooth in the tail! The Sharptooth turned around to glare at him, snarling in anger. What are you doing, you insolent Little Biter? I said that the Fast Runner is mine!

Chomper replied I don't think you should eat a kid.

I'll do as I please! the Sharptooth snapped.

Chomper threw a rock at him. CONK! The rock smacked him right between the eyes Pick on somebody your own size, you big bully! Chomper shouted at him.

You little brat! the Sharptooth snarled. He moved toward Chomper. The Fast Runner used the opportunity to run under his legs. Now he was really mad. Get back here! he shouted at her.

I do not wish to be eaten so I will not be doing that. the Fast Runner replied.

Chomper ran after her. The Sharptooth chased after the both of them. You've really upset Red Claw now. the Fast Runner said to him.

Red Claw? Chomper asked her.

He's the meanest Sharptooth around here. Possibly the meanest of all. she replied.

Who are you? Chomper asked her.

My name is Ruby. Who are you? Why are you helping me? she said.

Chomper. I don't think he should be eating kids. Chomper replied.

Red Claw continued to chase after them. Eventually, the both of them found that they had run into a dead end. . Got you trapped, you little brats! Red Claw snapped at them

What are we going to do now? Ruby asked Chomper in concern.

They began to climb a rocky ledge, for it was their only hope to try and escape. Chomper was below Ruby. Both of them were clambering upward, hoping to get to the top and run before he could reach them. As Red Claw moved toward them with his maw, Chomper decided to try and fight him off, hoping to, if not save himself, to save Ruby at least. He leapt at the Sharptooth, his claws outstretched. RAHHHHHH! RNNNNNH! RAHHHH! Red Claw snarled, his eyes damaged by Chomper's claws. Chomper was thrown by the force of Red Claw stumbling around in pain. Ruby, who was at the top of the rock ledge, caught him and pulled him to safety. The two ran for it, now out of reach of Red Claw.

I'll get you, you little brat! You'd better watch your back! he shouted threateningly at Chomper.

Thank you Chomper. You saved my life. Ruby said to him.

"So that is how you meeted Ruby." Ducky said to Chomper, interrupting his story.

"Yes, it is." Chomper replied.

"So, what happened after that?" Cera asked.

"We became friends." Chomper replied, recalling how it had happened.

Some time ago, Chomper had said to Ruby You're welcome. I wasn't going to let him eat you.

And you aren't going to eat me either? Ruby asked him.

Nope. I'm a friendly Sharptooth. he replied.

Why are you friendly? she asked.

Flatteeth were kind to me when I was a hatchling and saved me from Egg Stealers. Later, a Longneck saved me from drowning. he replied.

I wonder if you know the language of Flatteeth then if you've been around them. Ruby said.

"Yes, I do actually." Chomper replied.

"That is good, as I know Leaf Eater better than I do Sharptooth." Ruby said

Chomper heard loud footsteps coming toward him. His mom and dad came into sight. Ruby tried to hide, rather unsuccessfully, in a bush. His father sniffed the air. He then said I smell Fast Runner.

"Tell him not to eat me." Ruby whispered to Chomper.

She's a friend. Chomper quickly said to his parents.

Are you sure? I could use lunch right about now. his father asked.

Yes, I'm sure. Chomper reassured him.

Very well then. his mother said. Ruby sighed in relief.

Sometime later, Ruby said to Chomper "Thank you for saving me from Red Claw and getting your parents not to eat me."

"No problem. Glad to have a new friend." Chomper replied.

"We are friends. Friends we are." Ruby began to sing.

"Our friendship is going to go far." Chomper sang.

"We are friends. You and me." sang Ruby.

"We're going to have fun together, just wait and see." sang Chomper.

"We are going to run around and play.

We're going to have great adventures today." sang Ruby.

"We're going to have such a joyful time together." sang Chomper.

"We're going to be friends forever." they both sang.

"Many things we will do." sang Chomper.

"Having fun together, me and you." sang Ruby.

"Have you ever been friends with a Sharptooth before?" Chomper sang.

"No, but you're so nice for a carnivore." Ruby sang in reply.

"Now I don't have to be alone anymore." Chomper sang.

"Because we are going to be friends forevermore." they both sang, finishing the song.

Back in the present, Cera asked "So what did you guys do?"

"We went to the Cave of Bubbling Waters." Ruby said.

"Where that?" Petrie asked.

"It's a cave out in the Mysterious Beyond. It's some distance from where my herd lives." Ruby replied. "So Chomper and I went to the cave. Chomper had never been there before."

Some time earlier, Chomper and Ruby had arrived at the cave. "Are you sure this is the place?" Chomper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm sure." Ruby replied.

The two headed inside. Chomper heard a bubbling sound. "What is that sound?" he asked her.

"That is the bubbling waters." Ruby replied.

"The only time I've seen water bubble is when my tush blew a boomer while in it." Chomper laughed. Ruby scowled. Chomper was so immature.

They came to the bubbling waters. "I wonder what makes them bubble." Chomper said.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it is warm." Ruby replied.

Chomper went into the water. "You're right. It is warm." he said.

Ruby climbed in next to him. "Yes, I find it relaxing. I come here for many hours each day." she said.

"That seems silly to spend so much time in bubbling water." Chomper laughed.

RNNNNH! They both looked around to see if they could find the source of the snarl. RNNNH!

"That was a Fast Biter snarl." Ruby whispered.

"We need to hide." Chomper said.

The two waded through the water. At one point, Chomper had to grab onto Ruby to get across for it was over his head. Behind them, two Fast Biters entered the cave. "Oh no, it's Screech and Thud!" Ruby whispered to Chomper.

"Who are Screech and Thud?" Chomper asked her.

"They're Red Claw's Fast Biters." Ruby replied.

"Red Claw has Fast Biters working with him?" Chomper gasped.

"Yes. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud terrorize the Mysterious Beyond. Nobody has stood up to them until you came along." Ruby replied.

Screech and Thud entered the cave. I smell a Fast Runner. Screech said to Thud.

I smell a Two Claw with her. Thud remarked.

Perhaps we should look elsewhere. I don't feel like fighting a Two Claw to get a meal right now. Screech suggested.

Thud continued to sniff and eventually spotted Chomper. That's not a full-grown Two Claw. It's only a Little Biter. he remarked to his brother Screech.

Screech came toward Chomper and Ruby. I want that Fast Runner. You can have what's left when we're done. Screech said to him.

No, you can't have her! Chomper shouted angrily at him.

Being selfish, eh? Thud growled at him.

No, she is my friend! Chomper retorted. The two howled with laughter at this remark.

Fast Runners make better food than friends! Screech laughed.

Come and get us then, you Slow Biters! Chomper taunted them.

You're going to eat those words, you little brat, and then we're going to eat you! Thud snarled at him.

"Let's get out of here!" Chomper said to Ruby. The two reached the other side of the water and began to run.

Come on, let's not let them get away! Screech said to Thud.

But I hate going in water. Thud grumbled.

Come on. Screech snapped at him.

The two jumped into the water. Some of the way through, water bubbled around Thud. Nice going brother! Screech laughed Thud turned red with embarrassment.

It wasn't me! Honest! Thud tried to argue.

The two made it to the other side of the water. Where did they go? Screech asked Thud.

I smell them around here somewhere. Thud replied.

The two began sniffing for the kids. They turned right and went down a tunnel, for they didn't see the kids anywhere. As soon as they were gone, Chomper and Ruby emerged from a crevice that had been hastily blocked by small rocks.

"Glad they didn't see us." Ruby said.

"I know. I'm glad they're gone. I was feeling cramped in there." Chomper replied.

The two went back across the water and exited the cave. Ruby noticed her parents looking for her. "Oh no, they thought I'd be back by now but I wasn't back because Screech and Thud were after us, which kept me from coming back!"

Ruby's father spotted her, but not Chomper, who had been standing behind her. "There you are dear!" Tor called to her.

Ruby moved toward him. As she did so, she revealed Chomper. "Ruby, run, there's a Sharptooth behind you!" Ovi called to her.

"Mom, this is Chomper. He is a nice Sharptooth." Ruby called back to her.

"Nice Sharptooth?" asked Ovi.

"Yes. He saved me from Red Claw."

"He did? When did that happen?" Tor asked.

"About a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ovi in alarm.

"Didn't want to worry you. Red Claw wasn't pleased that Chomper helped me get away. And we just got away from Screech and Thud just now."

"Screech and Thud were after you?! And who is Chomper?" asked Tor.

"I am." Chomper replied.

"Wait, he can talk?" gasped Ovi and Tor.

"Yep, I can."

Ovi asked "Where did you learn to talk?"

"Leaf Eaters. Raised me for a little while."

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter!" said Tor.

"No problem." Chomper replied.

Back in the present, Ruby told Littlefoot and the others "So all was going well for a while. However, eventually, Red Claw came."

Over a year earlier, Chomper was heading off to go visit Ruby. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Dad is that you? he asked. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Mom?

ROAR! Red Claw came into sight. He wasn't alone either; Screech and Thud were with him. Ahhh, it's Red Claw, Screech, and Thud! Chomper cried in alarm. He took off, and the trio chased after him. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Screech snapped at him, barely missing his tail.

Get him! Don't let him get away! Red Claw said to Screech and Thud.

Up ahead was some sinking sand. Oh no! Chomper cried in horror.

Trapped now you little brat! Screech laughed. Chomper was nervous but soon spotted a vine. It looked nearly long enough. He would have to jump when he reached the end of its reach and hope that he could make it. He grabbed onto it and jumped. RNNNNH! SNAP! Thud lunged at where he had been and snapped his jaw shut, just narrowly missing him. Chomper jumped from the vine as he reached the end. The grabbed onto a rock, dangling above the sinking sands. He was soon able to pull himself up to safety.

You can run but you can't hide, Little Biter! Red Claw called after him, unable to reach him.

The next day, Chomper came to Ruby. "Something looks like it is bothering you." Ruby said to him.

Chomper replied "Red Claw, Screech, and Thud tried to kill me."

"That is not good!" Ruby said.

ROAR! Red Claw appeared, flanked by Screech and Thud. "And there he is again!" Chomper cried in alarm.

Don't let them get away this time! Red Claw told Screech and Thud.

"Run!" Ruby yelled.

Chomper and Ruby ran toward Chomper's home. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud pursued after them.

The two came across Chomper's mother. Mom, it's Red Claw! Chomper called to her.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came into sight. Get away from him you big bullies! she shouted at the trio.

Red Claw shoved her aside. Out of the way girl! She slammed Red Claw down by head-butting him. However, he soon got up and slashed her in the leg with his foot claw. She fell down, hurt. THWACK! Red Claw turned around, snarling. Ruby had hurled a rock at his head.

Red Claw moved toward Ruby. Chomper's mother used the opportunity to get back up. She kicked at Screech and Thud, sending them flying a few feet. However, they soon leapt back up and bit her in the tail. She cried out in pain.

CHOMP! Chomper bit Thud in the tale. Go away you big bully! he shouted.

Somebody is going to have to teach you manners, Little Biter. Screech said to him.

ROOOOAR! Chomper's father arrived. Leave my family alone! he bellowed at Red Claw and the two Fast Biters

Your little brat hurt my eye and now I'm going to teach him a lesson! Red Claw snapped.

Stick around and I'll hurt the other eye! Magnus threatened him. Red Claw bit him in the arm. Magnus cried in pain. Luckily, the bite wasn't bad. Magnus retaliated by clawing Red Claw on the shoulder.

Screech and Thud ran at Chomper. Tyra grabbed him and pulled him out of reach just in time. The two Fast Biters then went toward Ruby. Mom, don't let them get Ruby! Chomper told her. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her to safety just in time.

Tyra, run! I'll hold them off! Magnus told his wife.

You sure you can take all three of them? she asked him.

Just go! he insisted. Tyra ran off with Chomper and Ruby. Up ahead, she saw a cliff. She leapt over it. Two minutes later, Magnus, pursued by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. He took a running jump over the cliff. After landing on the other side, he and Tyra blocked the path. Go back you big bully, you've lost! he called to Red Claw, Screech, and Thud.

Your little brat can't hide forever! I'll get him someday! Red Claw said before leaving with Screech and Thud.

Magnus, are you all right? Tyra asked her mate.

Yes, dear. he replied.

What are we going to do about Red Claw? Tyra asked Magnus.

Maybe I can go to the Great Valley and get their help. Remember how they beat you two by working together? Chomper said to his parents.

Yes, I remember. said Magnus in much the same tone that Petrie had said "Me remember." when asked by Chomper some years earlier if he had remembered his parents.

Would they even let you in? Tyra asked her son.

Chomper wasn't sure on that himself. However, he knew that Littlefoot would speak up for him at any rate. I think so. he replied.

Maybe Chomper can go with me. Ruby suggested.

What do you mean? Would your parents even like our son? Tyra asked her.

I think they do. Ruby replied. She knew her folks liked Chomper for saving her, but still mistrusted him somewhat since he was a Sharptooth.

Won't Red Claw notice you leaving though? He seems to be staking us out. Magnus asked.

We can go at night. Red Claw will not be looking for us at night. Ruby suggested.

Ruby's right. I don't think Red Claw would expect me to run away from home. And even if he did, he wouldn't be expecting me to do it at night. Chomper remarked.

I think it would be best if we went tonight. The Night Circle shouldn't be out tonight. Ruby suggested.

"Tonight? As in a few hours?" Chomper gasped.

"I think so. We can go stay with my parents before going to the Great Valley. My Star Day is in two weeks and we can go then." Ruby said.

Later that day, after the sun had set, Ruby said to Chomper "I think that it's time that we go now. We don't want you to get hurt by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud."

When exactly will you be going to the Great Valley? Magnus asked Ruby.

Two weeks. Right after my Star Day Celebration. Ruby replied.

Make sure Chomper is safe. Magnus told Ruby.

Don't worry about it. You have my word that I'll watch him and keep him safe. Ruby promised.

Be safe Chomper. said Tyra. She nuzzled Chomper with her snout.

"I hope I can see my parents again." Chomper said to Ruby, looking sad.

"I'm sure you will." Ruby reassured him.

"Remembering, remembering

Is a wonderful thing.

It makes me think of times gone by.

Thoughts I'll always hold dear,

Remembering makes reappear.

And though I hate to say goodbye,

And even now that things seem bad,

I'll always remember my Mom and Dad.

I'll always have remembering.

My remembering." Chomper sang. He nuzzled both of his parents before leaving with Ruby.

"So, you didn't see your parents again, until today." Littlefoot said to Chomper, back in the present.

"Nope." Chomper replied.

"So, what did you do when Chomper showed up with you, Ruby?" Cera asked.

"Well, we would have gone to bed as it was late anyway. However, even though it was late, my brother and sister were afraid of Chomper and it took a while to get them to go to bed." Ruby replied, recalling the incident.

"Ruby, why did you bring a Two Claw home?" asked her younger sister.

"Because, Calypso, he's going to live here for a while." Ruby replied.

"Doesn't he already have a home?" asked her younger brother.

"Yes, he does, Paris, but he had to leave it." Ruby replied.

"Did he have to run away because his mom and dad tried to eat him?" asked Paris.

"No. He saved me from Red Claw and hurt Red Claw's eye. Now Red Claw wants to kill him." Ruby replied, annoyed by all the questions.

"He did?" gasped Paris.

"Yep. So Chomper and I snuck away tonight when Red Claw wouldn't think to look." Ruby replied.

"Will Red Claw come here?" Calypso asked.

Ruby thought on that one. Red Claw wouldn't be fooled forever. Eventually, he would guess that Chomper was not at home. However, as far as she knew, Red Claw didn't know where she lived. It would take him a while to figure that out, if indeed he could guess that he was still with her.

"I think we'll be gone to the Great Valley before he figures out we're here." she finally replied.

Ruby finally was able to convince her siblings to go to sleep. Ruby and her parents went to sleep as well. Chomper, however, was kept awake by the snoring of Calypso. It normally wouldn't have been that bad, but since being a Two Claw meant that he had very strong hearing, it was extremely irritating to him. He tried to ignore it but as the hours went by, it kept annoying him. QWONK! QWONK! QWONK!

"How am I ever going to get to sleep?" he grumbled. BZZZZ! A mosquito went by. "A Biting Buzzer. I am kind of hungry." Chomper said to himself. He went after it. CHOMP! He crushed it with his jaws and licked the goo off of his face. "Ouch!" Another one had bitten him. He chased after it and spotted several of them. He was thinking of trying to eat them too when an idea occurred to him.

He grabbed several of the Biting Buzzers and silently crept toward Calypso. He quickly released them and then moved to go lie down. As expected, the Biting Buzzers soon bit Calypso. "YOUCH!" she cried. She swatted at them for several minutes, shooing them away. This gave Chomper enough of an opportunity to fall asleep. Calypso, having dealt with the Biting Buzzers, also went back to sleep.

The next morning, Ruby's mother asked everyone if they slept well. "I did, mostly, but I got attacked by Biting Buzzers in my sleep!" Calypso whined.

"That's unfortunate." Tor remarked.

"Don't worry Calypso, if I see any Biting Buzzers, I'll eat them for you." Chomper offered, trying to sound innocent.

"Er…thanks." Calypso replied, somewhat disgusted at the thought of eating Biting Buzzers.

Back in the present, Cera said "And so you stayed with Ruby's family for two weeks. Until Red Claw came. And then you came to the Great Valley."

"Yep. It was Petrie who first found me." Ruby said.

"Me remember." Petrie said.

Over a year earlier, Ruby had arrived in the Great Valley. "Hello there. Me no recall seeing you before." Petrie said to her.

"I'm Ruby the Fast Runner. I've got a message from a friend of yours, Chomper. He and I need to stay here. Red Claw wants to kill the both of us so we need to stay here so we don't get killed." Ruby told him.

"Who Red Claw?" Petrie asked.

"You don't know? He's the meanest Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond and is flaking by his mean Fast Biter minions, Screech and Thud." Ruby said in shock.

"That not good. Me get Littlefoot." Petrie said.

Sometime later, Littlefoot arrived with Cera, Ducky, and Spike. "What's the matter Petrie?" Cera grumbled.

"Chomper here." Petrie replied.

"Chomper's here in the Great Valley?" Cera gasped.

"Hi Cera." Chomper said.

"Chomper!" the group cried, all running up and hugging him, Cera being the most reluctant and the last to hug him, in part out of spite due to having been bitten by him in the tail.

"How are we going to explain this to the grownups? They might not like Chomper. Oh no, no, no." Ducky said.

"Where will we put Chomper until it's safe for him to come out?" Littlefoot asked. Spike began to eat a large ferny bush, munching on it bit by bit. "Good thinking Spike." Littlefoot said. Spike looked dumbfounded but smiled, glad to have been thought to have a good idea. Chomper went and hid in the bush.

Littlefoot went to his grandparents. "I need to speak to you guys. It's urgent." he said.

"What is it Littlefoot?" Grandpa Longneck asked in concern.

"It's about Chomper." Littlefoot replied.

"Chomper?" gasped Grandma Longneck. Littlefoot had told his grandparents about Chomper after he and the others had been stranded on the island with him. He felt that he could trust them to not hate Chomper.

"Yes, he's on the run from dangerous Sharpteeth and he and his friend Ruby the Fast Runner need to stay here for a while. They want to learn how we all work together that they can drive away the Sharpteeth." Littlefoot replied.

"I'll go see what I can do." said Grandpa Longneck to Littlefoot.

Sometime later, the grownups met. Chomper stood there nervously. "I don't know. Having a Sharptooth in the Great Valley sounds kinda dangerous, don't you think?" Topps remarked. Some of the dinosaurs nodded in agreement.

"But he had always been good to Littlefoot and now he needs our help." Grandpa Longneck argued.

After a long argument, Grandpa Longneck said to Chomper "Do you promise not to hurt anyone in the Valley?"

"I do." Chomper replied.

"Then it has been decided that you and your friend Ruby will stay here." Grandpa Longneck said.

"Wait just a minute here. I can see letting the Bothtooth wander freely, but do you think it wise to let a Sharptooth stay here in the Valley? What if he ate one of our kids?" Topps asked. Several adults muttered their agreement.

"Littlefoot assures me that Chomper is safe." Grandpa Longneck replied.

"I don't want him near my kids!" Mrs. Maia snapped.

"I guess I'm not wanted here. I can go stay in the Mysterious Beyond." Chomper said gloomily.

"Nonsense. You can stay here small one. I think, though, that to ease those who doubt, that it would be best if you stayed in one of the caves on the edge of the Great Valley." Grandma Longneck replied.

The adults of the Great Valley agreed to this. Chomper and Ruby did a happy dance, grabbing each other and spinning each other around. . The meeting adjourned. Topps walked away, grumbling, "Of all the crazy ideas those Longnecks have had, this idea of letting a Sharptooth stay in the Great Valley takes the Tree Sweet!"

Back in the present, Chomper said "And so we got to stay in the Great Valley then."

You kids should get going. We don't want Red Claw to catch you out in the open. Magnus said to Chomper and Ruby.

When will I see you again? Chomper asked.

Soon, I hope. Tyra replied. Chomper nuzzled both of his parents with his snout before leaving with the others. They returned back to the Great Valley. Chomper would indeed see his parents again, but that is told in other tales.


	5. Ali Returns

EPISODE 35: ALI RETURNS

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Ali

Rhett

Grandpa Longneck

Grandma Longneck

Old One

Ali's Mother

Topps

Mr. Thicknose

Red Claw

Screech

Thud

Peja (Tapejara OC)

Horned Sharptooth (Ceratosaurus) (OC)

Plated Sharptooth (Giganotosaurus) (OC)

SONGS

Do We Trust Him? (New)

It Takes All Sorts

"This game sure is fun, especially as I'm winning!" said Ruby. They were playing racing.

"Well, you're a Fast Runner, so it's hard to catch you." Chomper remarked, running a few feet behind her.

Ruby got to Ducky and handed her a Tree Star. Ducky then ran down a hill. Chomper got to Littlefoot a few seconds later and handed Littlefoot a Tree Star. Littlefoot ran down the hill after Ducky. Ducky and Littlefoot were the last of the bunch. Spike was at the finish line to determine the winner.

"I'm going to win!" said Littlefoot.

"But I am ahead of you." Ducky replied.

"I'm going to catch up!" said Littlefoot.

The two were neck and neck as they neared the finish line. Both were hoping to win. However, neither found out who would win for at that moment, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain.

"Oh no! Sky Fire!" both groaned. They left the race path and ran for cover in a nearby cave. The other kids followed them.

Spike, who was the furthest away, was lagging behind. "Come on Spike, hurry up!" Petrie yelled to him. Spike ran toward the cave. Before he could reach it, however, he collided with a Longneck. Both he and the Longneck fell over.

"Spike, what just…." asked Littlefoot, who had heard the collision. He stared at the Longneck. "Ali, what brings you here?" Littlefoot asked, surprised to see her.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

"Hi Littlefoot." Ali replied, getting up. "Our herd was just passing by here and thought they'd stop by."

"Glad to see you again." said Littlefoot.

"Hello Ali." said Cera. Ali used to be afraid of non-Longnecks, but after their adventures in the Land of Mists together, that had changed. Cera's face, which had been happy when she had seen Ali, turned to a frown as a Longneck Cera was less fond of, Rhett, came into sight.

"There you are Ali!" said Rhett, spotting her. "I was wondering what was keeping you." He noticed Cera and the others. "Hello." he said to them.

"Hello Rhett." said Cera, her tone much less friendly than it had been with Ali.

"Hello Rhett." said Littlefoot.

When they'd last met, Rhett had fabulized Ali with various accounts of him fighting off Sharpteeth. Littlefoot and his friends, seeing through his lies, and wanting to expose the lies Rhett had been telling, had concocted a scheme where Chomper would pretend to attack them and they'd ask Rhett to help. As expected, Rhett took off like a shot when Chomper came into site, exposing him as a fraud. Rhett later eventually found out that the whole issue had been a prank. He had played with them for a bit. However, it seemed that he still was wary of Chomper the whole time. Chomper hadn't participated much anyway due to being exhausted from being chased across the Great Valley by Ali's herd. Thus, he had soon stopping playing tag, being too tired to be it.

"You're with Chomper still. He's a Sharptooth for goodness sake! I don't know if I want to play with him." Rhett said. Chomper frowned.

"He not so bad once you get to know him." said Petrie.

"I'm not sure I want to." said Rhett.

"Then just go away and go back with the other Longnecks. We were better off without you anyway!" Cera snapped at him.

"Fine, I will!" said Rhett, storming off.

"Yeah, who needs you? We don't!" Cera snapped.

"Wanna play swimmer and splasher Ali?" Littlefoot asked.

"Sure." Ali replied.

A few minutes later, Cera said "Swimmer!"

"Splasher!" Ali said. Ali splashed water at Cera.

"Kids!" came the voice of Grandma Longneck. They all turned and stared. "It's important. We're having a Sharptooth attack drill." Several of the children groaned. From time to time, the adults had a Sharptooth attack drill. They'd first started them after Chomper's parents had broken into the Great Valley some years previous. Other than the two Sharpteeth they had spotted hanging around the little-used parts of the Great Valley around Saurus Rock and other than the break-in of Screech and Thud, there had never been a Sharptooth attack in the Great Valley since then. The drills were boring, and the kids felt that the adults took them too seriously. "Come on!" Grandma Longneck called again. The kids left, accidentally forgetting to go get Rhett. The children were led to the sheltering grass, an area of tall grass that they used to hide from Sharpteeth in. As it was surrounded by the Sinking Sands, it made it hard to get to. Littlefoot and his friends had learned that the hard way some years ago when they'd tried to cross on their own and fallen in. They had been saved by the grownups right before they would have drowned. Since then, they had been wary of going there without the grownups, even though they believed that all of them, minus Ducky, who could rely on the others, had decent enough jumping abilities to make it across by hopping on rocks.

Before Ali had crossed, she gasped and whispered to Littlefoot "We forgot to get Rhett!"

"I don't think it's a big deal. It's not a real Sharptooth attack." Littlefoot whispered back.

"I know. I just don't want him to get in trouble."

"Ok, go get him. But try and get back as soon as you can." Ali left, unnoticed by the adults.

The kids went with the grownups to the Sheltering Grass. The other children from the Great Valley were also gathered there.

"Is there a Sharptooth in the Great Valley?" a Tapejara asked.

"No Peja, it's just a drill." Grandpa Longneck replied.

"Then why did you bother us? We were playing stop the seed and my team was winning!" Peja whined.

"You know how important it is that we make sure that we are ready in the event Sharpteeth do break into the Great Valley." Grandpa Longneck replied.

Peja rolled his eyes. "Like that will ever happen!" he scoffed.

Ali, meanwhile, went looking for and found Rhett. "Hello Ali." he said.

"Hello Rhett." she replied.

"You aren't afraid of that Sharptooth?" Rhett asked her.

"No, he seems safe." Ali replied.

"But he's a Sharptooth." Rhett argued.

"Littlefoot trusts him." Ali said.

"Well, I don't." Rhett replied.

"He seems so nice." Ali said.

"Have you ever heard of a nice Sharptooth before?" Rhett asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, no, but I guess there's a first for everything." Ali replied. "You're just upset because he made a fool of you."

"No, it's not that. It's just that my cousin was killed by a Sharptooth." Rhett replied.

"I'm sorry about that, but Chomper is different." Ali said.

"Do we trust him?

We don't know anything about him.

What if he's a mean Sharptooth?" sang Rhett.

"What if he's not?" Ali sang in reply.

"Perhaps he just hasn't yet been caught." sang Rhett.

"I don't think so." sang Ali.

"But how do you know?

How do we know we can trust him?" Rhett sang.

"Littlefoot says we can.

I think that's good enough." Ali sang in reply.

"But he's a Sharptooth.

Have you ever heard of a good one?

What if he tries to hurt me?" sang Rhett.

"Why don't we want and see?" Ali sang, finishing the song.

Meanwhile, Peja said to Chomper "What are you doing here, fanged mouth?"

"Chomper's one of us." Littlefoot replied.

"I thought he was a Sharptooth and the whole point of this drill was to hide from Sharpteeth." Peja said.

"He's a friendly Sharptooth."

"Yeah, sure." Peja scoffed.

"I won't hurt you." Chomper said to Peja.

"I don't trust you; you're a Sharptooth."

"I won't bite; I promise."

"You're a Strongbiter. Of course you bite."

"Why don't you just stop talking?" Ruby said to Peja.

"Why don't you make me!" Peja retorted.

Meanwhile, Ali had tried her best to convince Rhett that Chomper was safe but had been unsuccessful. "If you don't want to play with Chomper, that's fine. But I will at any rate. We really need to get to the Sheltering Grass. The grownups are having a Sharptooth attack drill" Ali said, turning to leave. The earth suddenly began to shake.

"Earthshake!" Ali and Rhett cried. Rocks began falling nearby and the two ran to get out of the way. The two continued to run as the earthquake continued. Nearby, some rocks on the Great Wall splintered, leaving an opening into the Great Valley from the Mysterious Beyond. Eventually, the earth stopped shaking.

"Are you ok?" Rhett asked Ali.

"I'm fine. I hope that nobody was hurt by that Earthshake."

Meanwhile, about a half mile away, Chomper cried "Ruby, could you please get off of me?" Ruby got up off of Chomper. She'd fallen on him when the Earthshake had knocked her down.

"Sorry Chomper." Ruby said.

"Off of me fanged mouth!" Peja, who was stuck underneath Chomper, cried. Chomper quickly got up.

"Sorry." Chomper said.

Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, and Spike also got up. Petrie had, luckily, been flying at the time of the Earthshake and so was unharmed. "Are you guys all right?" Littlefoot asked.

"I am fine." Ducky replied.

"I wonder how Ali and Rhett are doing." Littlefoot said.

Meanwhile, Rhett said "Glad that's over."

"We need to get going to the Sheltering Grass before the grownups get too worried about us." Ali said.

The two heard a loud nose nearby. ROAR! "What was that?" Rhett asked.

A female Plated Sharptooth came into sight. "Sharptooth!" Ali and Rhett cried.

"How did she get in?" Ali asked.

"Perhaps the Strongbiter let her in!" Rhett accused.

"Chomper wouldn't do something like that. The Earthshake must have broken part of the Great Wall and let her in." Ali said.

ROAR! They looked and saw that a Horned Sharptooth had also gotten into the Great Valley. "We've got to warn my herd! They don't know that there are Sharpteeth in here!" Ali said.

Meanwhile, Peja and Littlefoot were arguing about Chomper. "Where's Chomper?" Cera suddenly asked, noticing that Chomper was no longer with them.

"Who cares, we're better off without that Strongbiter!" Peja remarked.

"He's our friend!" Littlefoot replied.

"He's just a dumb Sharptooth." Peja said.

WHAM! Petrie flew into him. He normally wasn't a fighter, but Peja had really angered him. "Take it back!" he snapped.

"Get off of me!" Peja yelled.

"Take it back!" Petrie yelled again.

With difficulty, Peja broke free of Petrie's grasp. "Ok fine, I take it back." he said.

"Chomper's gone and it's all your fault!" Cera snapped at him.

"My fault? He's the one that left!" Peja snapped. Cera snarled at him, air blowing out of her nostrils.

"All right, I'll help you guys find him." Peja said nervously.

Chomper, meanwhile, had wandered off from the others. While Littlefoot and his friends were kind to him, many of the Great Valley children were wary of him since he was a Sharptooth. If the other Leaf Eaters didn't want him around, then he wasn't going to continue to stay in their company. It began to rain again. "Just great!" Chomper moaned. He needed to find someplace dry.

He spotted a copse of trees ahead; they should be able to keep him dry.

He thought he heard something moving nearby. Before he could run, two Sharpteeth, a Horned Sharptooth and a Plated Sharptooth, came running into sight from different directions. He wondered how they had gotten in. However, he had more important things to deal with at the moment to waste time wondering how they had gotten in. The two began to chase him, snapping at him and snarling. Get away from me! he shouted at them.

What's a young Strongbiter like you doing in the Great Valley? the Horned Sharptooth asked him.

Just wandering around. Chomper lied. How did you get in here?

Probably the same way you did, through the gap in the Great Wall that was made from that Earthshake. the Horned Sharptooth replied.

You'll make a tasty snack! the Plated Sharptooth said, snapping at him and failing to bite him.

No, I don't think I will. Not as good as full-grown Flatteeth anyway. he replied.

Full-grown Flatteeth? the two big Sharpteeth asked.

Yep, they know you're here, but they don't know about me. Chomper lied.

How would you know that they know we're here? the Plated Sharptooth inquired.

Because, I taught myself their language.

A likely story! laughed the Horned Sharptooth.

"I can talk Leaf Eater." he said.

Wow, he can speak their language! the two older Sharpteeth gasped in astonishment.

Now do you believe me?

Yes. Can you take us to the full-grown Flatteeth?

Yes, I can.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others had left with Peja to go look for Chomper. With difficulty, they had safely made it across the Sinking Sands without falling in or being noticed by the grownups. Topps and Mr. Thicknose, who were assigned to watch the kids, had gotten into an argument, enabling the children to sneak past. "Where do you think Chomper went?" Peja asked.

"I do not know. If I knew where he went, I would go and look for him there." Ruby replied.

"Is that him over there with those two Sharpteeth?" Peja asked, pointing toward Chomper, the Horned Sharptooth, and the Plated Sharptooth.

"Chomper!" Littlefoot gasped, recognizing his friend.

"What is he doing with them? He could get eated, he could." Ducky said in alarm.

"How did Sharpteeth get in?" Peja gasped.

"Me not sure, but they in all right." Petrie replied.

"Perhaps he helped them get in." Peja suggested.

"Chomper wouldn't do that. Oh no, no, no." Ducky replied.

"Then what is he doing?" asked Peja.

"I'm not sure. I think he's in trouble." Cera replied.

"He's a Sharptooth. He can get himself out of trouble." Peja argued.

"We've got to find a way to help him." Ducky said.

"What could we possibly do, besides get eaten?" Peja scoffed.

"Come on!" Littlefoot said.

"If we get eaten, I'm never going to forgive you." Peja remarked.

Chomper could smell his friends coming; he didn't want them to get eaten. I got to thinking, how do you plan to take on the full-grown Flatteeth? They tend to fight back hard. He quickly said, hoping to distract the Sharpteeth so that they didn't catch the scent of his friends.

We were hoping that you could lead us to a small group of them. the Horned Sharptooth replied.

I can. Chomper lied. He tried to lead them away from his friends; however, much to his annoyance, he found that his friends were following him. "Why are you following me?" Chomper said aloud.

Why are you talking in the language of the Leaf Eaters? the Plated Sharptooth asked him.

Practicing it. I am pretty good with the words but don't want to sound stupid. If I get it right, I can lure them into a trap. You said you only wanted to take on a small group, right? he lied.

Littlefoot and his friends, meanwhile, had heard Chomper talking to them. "Do you think he doesn't want us to follow him?" Ducky asked.

"Perhaps he's up to no good." Peja suggested.

"No, I think he knows that if we follow him, the Sharpteeth will find us and eat us, so he doesn't want us to follow him so that the Sharpteeth won't find us and eat us." Ruby replied.

"So how is he going to lose the Sharpteeth then?" Peja asked.

"I'm not sure and I'm not sure Chomper's sure either, but I'm sure he'll think of something." Ruby reassured him. Chomper went out of sight with the two Sharpteeth.

Soon, Littlefoot and his friends came across Ali and Rhett. "There you guys are. Sharpteeth have broken into the Great Valley!" Littlefoot said to them.

"We know. We saw them. They got in the from the Earthshake." Ali replied.

"Told you it not Chomper that let them in." Petrie said to Peja.

"We need to go after Chomper." Littlefoot said.

"But he just told us to not follow him." Cera sighed.

"Then we shouldn't. That Strongbiter is nothing but trouble." Rhett said.

"I agree." Peja nodded in agreement.

"We're going to help Chomper!" Littlefoot snapped.

"Why should I?" Peja and Rhett both snapped.

Littlefoot opened his mouth to argue but paused; he heard the familiar screeching sound of Screech of the Fast Biter.

"What is that?" Ali asked.

"That was Screech's screech. He must be in the Great Valley!" Ruby replied.

"Screech? You mean the Fast Biter that travels with Red Claw?" Ali asked.

"I'm afraid so." Littlefoot said.

"Do you think that Thud and Red Claw are here too?" Ali asked.

"I'm not sure." Littlefoot replied.

"I think we should go tell the grownups." Rhett said.

"That is a good idea." Ruby replied. However, before they could go looking for the grownups, Red Claw, flanked by Screech and Thud, came into sight, roaring and snarling, his red and yellow eyes glaring at them menacingly. "On second thought, RUN!" she yelled.

The group ran as Red Claw, Screech, and Thud chased after them. "Should we split up? It would be harder for them to get us if we did that." Peja asked.

"Good idea!" Rhett replied, taking off from the others.

"Rhett, come back!" Ali yelled after him. Peja took off as well.

"While splitting up makes it harder for Red Claw to find us, it also makes it harder for us to find us." Ruby sighed.

Screech took off after Rhett and Peja while Red Claw and Thud continued to pursue the others. "Should we go find them or try and get the grownups?" Ali asked Littlefoot.

"I think we should find them first. It won't do us any good if we get the grownups and they get eaten in the meantime."

Meanwhile, Chomper was leading the Sharpteeth around the Great Valley. He didn't want to lead them to the grownups, at least not while he was with them. That might give the grownups the impression that he was helping the Sharpteeth, which he didn't want. While he tried to think of ways to have the grownups defeat the Sharpteeth without the Sharpteeth knowing it and without the Great Valley residents thinking he was betraying them in favor of the Sharpteeth, he lead the two around the Great Valley, taking the long way on every route in order to stall as long as possible.

Where are those Flatteeth you promised? the Horned Sharptooth asked impatiently.

Maybe they got eaten by Sharpteeth that beat us to it. the young Strongbiter joked nervously.

I don't find you funny! snapped the Plated Sharptooth.

Ok, bad joke. I think I know where they are. Flatteeth are pretty stupid normally but they seem to not be at their usual spots. he said.

He took the Sharpteeth near Ali's herd. They looked down on them from atop a cliff. That doesn't look like a small group of Flatteeth! the Horned Sharptooth grumbled.

They looked small from up here. Chomper laughed nervously. The two Sharpteeth were not amused.

You're useless! the Horned Sharptooth snapped. She seized Chomper and threw him off the cliff. Chomper thought that he was done for However, as luck would have it, he neared a branch, and, though his arms were short, he was still able to reach out and grab the branch of a tree that, luckily for him, was in his path and grab on. The Longnecks turned and stared at him.

"Sharpteeth! Over there!" he cried, pointing up at the Horned Sharptooth and the Plated Sharptooth.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Spike, and Ducky were running from Red Claw, who was several feet behind them and quickly gaining on them. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Red Claw snapped so close to Ruby that his breath hit her back. "Yuck, Sharptooth breath!" she gagged. SNAP! He snapped so close that he snagged one of her arm feathers, pulling it off. He tore the feather to bits and then spat it out in disgust for it tasted awful. "Yikes!" she cried. As Red Claw neared again, she hastily grabbed a stone and threw it toward his open mouth. It hit one of his teeth, splintering off a part of the tooth! RNNNNNH! Red Claw snarled in pain and anger. Luckily for Ruby, the attack on Red Claw had kept him distracted long enough for her and the others to hide in a crevice, out of the reach of his small arms.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, had found Peja and Rhett. He now needed to find Ruby, Cera, Ducky, Ali, Spike, and Petrie. Screech was close behind the three of them, snapping and snarling. "Over here ugly!" Peja yelled at the Fast Biter. Screech jumped up at snapped at Peja several times, always missing him; the Deinonychus soon tired of wasting his time on the Flyer and turned his attention to the two Longnecks.

"Why did you lead him to us? We were doing just fine avoiding him on our own!" Rhett grumbled.

"It's best if we stick together."

"Where's Ali?"

"Not sure."

Ali, Petrie, and Cera, meanwhile, were running from Thud. "Where are Rhett and Littlefoot?" Ali asked.

"I don't know. I'm too busy trying to lose Thud at the moment." Cera replied.

As Thud approached Ali, she smacked him in between the eyes with her tail. RNNNNNN! The Fast Biter snarled in pain. "Go away you rockhead!" she snapped. Thud, however, did not go away. All ran from Thud and she had put a good distance between herself and the Fast Biter. However, as she neared Littlefoot, Rhett, and Peja, her foot made contact with a rock and she nearly twister her ankle. She fell face forward and hit the ground. Thud, angry and hungry, moved to attack; however, before he could reach her, he was distracted by Petrie, who flew around his head.

"Hey, me over here!" Petrie taunted him. Thud snarled at Petrie and swatted at him with his claws.

"Ali!" Rhett called.

"Rhett?"

"Over here Ali!"

Ali began to run toward Rhett, but Screech suddenly blocked her path, having vaulted a bush to get at her. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled. She turned and ran from Screech. However, much to her horror, Thud was coming at her from the other direction. "Oh no!" Ali curled herself into a ball and rolled out of the way at the last second; Screech and Thud collided and fell over. Ali, laughing at the two Fast Biters, got up and ran toward Rhett.

"Have you guys seen Ruby?" Littlefoot asked Rhett. Rhett shook his head.

Meanwhile, Red Claw still continued to try and reach Ruby and her friends. "Get away!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, I do not like this, oh no, no, no! Red Claw is getting nearer and nearer to us!" Ducky moaned.

Ali spotted Red Claw trying to get into the crevice and quickly deduced that Ruby and her friends were in there. "Hey ugly, over here!" she yelled. Red Claw turned and stared at her for a few seconds, then resumed trying to get at Ruby and the others. He didn't see what harm a Longneck child could do to him.

Ali spotted some smooth rocks and used her tail to swat them at Red Claw like tennis balls; the attack distracted Red Claw long enough for Ruby, Ducky, and Spike to move out of the crevice and run to safety. Ali ran as Red Claw charged toward her.

Meanwhile, Ali's herd and Chomper couldn't locate the Horned Sharptooth and the Plated Sharptooth. "Looks like they got away." Chomper sighed.

"They can't have gotten too far." said Ali's mother.

"Ali, Rhett, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and Peja are still out there, though." Chomper replied.

"They're what?!" Ali's mother gasped.

"Rhett was away from the others when you guys came; Ali went back to get him. I also saw Littlefoot and his friends about. I think they were looking for me."

"Why did you leave the Sheltering Grass?" the Old One asked.

"Peja was being mean to me and I wanted to be alone."

"Where did you last see Littlefoot and his friends?" asked the Old One.

"Were Ali and Rhett with them?" Ali's mother asked.

"I didn't see them. I smelled them and told them to stay away. I didn't smell Ali and Rhett with them though."

"We need to find the young ones. They are in danger!" the Old One said.

"I can smell them out for you." Chomper offered. However, that turned out not to be necessary, for Ali, Rhett, Peja, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby arrived a few seconds later, panting and out of breath.

"There you children are! We were just going to go looking for you!" Ali's mother exclaimed.

"Mother, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and two other Sharpteeth got into the Great Valley!" Ali cried.

"Red Claw's in the Great Valley?!" Ali's mother gasped.

"Yes, he must have gotten in with the others. I bet that that Earthshake broke a hole In the Great Wall." Rhett replied.

"How did you young ones slip away from the Sheltering Grass? Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Threehorn were supposed to be watching you." the Old One asked Littlefoot.

"It was easy to get past them. They were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice us." Peja replied.

"We need to find the Sharpteeth before they hurt someone." Ali said.

"I can smell them out." Chomper offered. He sniffed the air. "I can smell them all together." he reported.

"Where are they going?" the Old One asked.

Chomper sniffed again a few times. "Their scent seems to be moving away from us. They're headed toward the Sheltering Grass." he replied, turning pale.

"I'm afraid all five of them will be too much for Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Threehorn to handle by themselves. This was only a drill after all. We didn't expect the real thing to happen." Ali's mother said.

Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Threehorn, meanwhile, were still arguing. The paused as they heard the Sharpteeth coming.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Thicknose.

"Not sure. "Mr. Threehorn replied.

"Let's go check it out."

The two headed toward the source of the sound. To their shock and horror, the two adult Leaf Eaters found that it was five Sharpteeth: Red Claw, Screech, Thud, the Plated Sharptooth, and the Horned Sharptooth. Though Sharpteeth didn't usually work together outside of their own kinds, they were all interested in getting to the nearest supply of easy prey that they could: the children in the Sheltering Grass.

"Sharpteeth!" the two gasped.

"How did they get in?" Topps asked.

"No idea."

"Never mind how they got in! They're headed for the children and we've got to stop them!"

"The Sinking Sands should slow them down."

"It might slow them down but they'll find a way to cross it eventually if we don't stop them."

While Red Claw, the Plated Sharptooth, and the Horned Sharptooth fought Mr. Thicknose and Topps, Screech and Thud began looking for a way to cross the Sinking Sands and get to the children by the Sheltering Grass.

"It's Fast Biters! There're Fast Biters coming!" a Swimmer child cried, pointing at Screech and Thud.

"How did they get in?" a Clubtail child asked.

"Maybe they climbed the Great Wall." suggested a Shieldback child.

"You idiot, they can't climb the Great Wall! It's too big!" laughed the Swimmer.

"At least they can't get over here. The Sinking Sands are in the way." the Shieldback child remarked.

However, Screech and Thud began to hop across. The children began to panic. However, Screech and Thud were suddenly distracted by Petrie and Peja, who began to fly around their heads.

Go away Beakheads! Thud snapped, swatting at them with his claws.

You Rockheads know they don't know Sharptooth. Screech and Thud turned around. It was Chomper.

It's the Little Biter! Screech said to his brother.

Stop calling me little! Chomper grumbled.

Try and stop us you tiny-armed little punk! Thud taunted him.

That's it! Chomper snapped. He flew into a rage and began to hop across the rocks to get at Thud.

Ducky watched from a distance. "Oh no, Chomper has gotted mad at Thud." she said to Petrie.

"What he say me wonder." Petrie replied.

"I do not know but it has made Chomper very angry."

Chomper leaped through the air and bit Thud in the tail. Ouch! Get off you stinking Strongbiter! Thud snapped. He eventually shook Chomper loose. The young Sharptooth went flying and landed in the Sinking Sands. He flailed his arms, starting to sink. Screech, and Thud, meanwhile, made their way toward the children in the Sheltering Grass.

A tail reached out into the Sinking Sands and Chomper grabbed it. It was Rhett. He pulled Chomper safely to shore. "Thanks Rhett." Chomper said.

Meanwhile, Red Claw, the Horned Sharptooth, and the Plated Sharptooth were distracted as Littlefoot and Ali ran by them underneath their legs. They bent down to snap at them but missed. This change of focus allowed Mr. Threehorn and Mr. Thicknose to knock them over. The three got up again but soon noticed that Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Threehorn were no longer the only two adults there. Ali's mother, the Old One, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck had also arrived.

Screech and Thud, meanwhile, had made it to the Sheltering Grass and were about to attack the children. However, they didn't have the chance for Petrie and Peja quickly flew around their legs carrying vines and tied them up, causing them to trip and fall over.

They were soon able to bite their way free of the vines, but the delay had given enough time for the adults to start heading toward the Sheltering Grass. Figuring that it was best to flee rather than try and eat the children and risk getting killed by the adults, the two Fast Biters took off empty-handed. Similarly, Red Claw, the Horned Sharptooth, and the Plated Sharptooth were forced back by Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Thicknose, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Ali's Mother, and the Old One. The three big Sharpteeth turned and fled.

The adults chased Red Claw, Screech, Thud, the Horned Sharptooth, and the Plated Sharptooth until they were past the hole in the Great Wall that Ali and Rhett had found. Once the Sharpteeth were back in the Mysterious Beyond, the adults sealed the opening with rocks so that the predators couldn't get back in.

"Ha, those Sharpteeth won't be coming back anytime soon." Cera said.

"Glad that you Longnecks showed up." Mr. Threehorn said.

"Yes. And from now on, even during drills, we should have more than two adults present in case the real thing happens." Mr. Thicknose said.

"It takes all sorts, to have fun and play." Ali began to sing.

"It takes all sorts, to save the day." Peja sang.

"We need all types to help out." Rhett sang.

"We need all sorts, without a doubt." Littlefoot sang.

"Fast and slow sorts." sang Chomper.

"High and low sorts." sang Ruby.

"To get things done.

To go and have fun." Petrie sang.

"And the brightest way, the rightest way

According to reports is simply to take all sorts" Ali sang.

"We used all types, to drive those Sharpteeth away." they all sang.

"Because the surest way, the brightest way,

According to all reports…." Ali sang.

"Is to take all sorts." they all sang, finishing the song.

"So, do you want to play now that the Sharpteeth are gone and the drill is over?" Rhett asked Chomper.

"Sure. You're it." Chomper said, tagging Rhett.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, and Peja ran while Rhett chased after them. They were safe now and having fun.


	6. The Search for Guido

EPISODE 36: THE SEARCH FOR GUIDO

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Guido

Mama Flyer

Etta

Male Spinosaurus

Female Spinosaurus

Velociraptor Pack

Afrovenator

It was late in the night. Guido the Glider moved in his sleep. He got up out of the nest he was in and sleep walked out of it, heading across the Great Valley. He moved near Petrie's nest.

Petrie, who was having a bad dream at that moment, was awakened by Guido. He moved feebly. "Oh no, it's Sharptooth!" he cried, still thinking he was in his nightmare.

"What?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Sharptooth outside the nest!" he cried.

"Sharptooth died long ago! Go back to bed. It was just a bad Sleep Story." she scolded.

"But….but…something out there!" Petrie whimpered.

"No, there isn't any…." Mama Flyer said. She paused, for she heard it too this time. "I'll go check. " She looked out and saw Guido in the distance. At that moment, Guido suddenly spread his wings and took off. He sleep-flew away. Unfortunately, before Mama Flyer could go after him, a cloud covered the moon, making it harder to see Guido and where he was going. By the time she and Petrie reached the spot, Guido was gone. The two searched for Guido. Unfortunately, he was always ahead of them and it was hard to see him in the poor moonlight, as the many clouds in the sky kept obscuring the moon. Near dawn, they lost track of Guido. However, based on where they had last seen him going, it was for certain that he'd gone into the Mysterious Beyond.

Half an hour later, Littlefoot and the others were awake, wondering what had happened. "Petrie, what happened?" asked Littlefoot.

"Guido sleep fly into Mysterious Beyond again." Petrie replied.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" asked Mama Flyer in shock.

"Er, long story about that." replied Petrie, who hadn't told her that Guido had sleep flown the night before the Great Day of the Flyers.

"Well, it seems that he's gone into the Mysterious Beyond. Let's find him before a Sharptooth does." said Etta.

Meanwhile, Guido awoke. He was in the middle of a desert in the Mysterious Beyond. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around. He spotted some scary-looking Sharptooth skeletons nearby. "Oh no, not again!" he moaned.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

The Flyers gathered together. They were going to set out to go find Guido. However, right before they could leave, a thunderstorm blew in.

"I'm sorry Petrie, but we cannot go in this storm. We'll have to wait till it stops." said Mama Flyer to Petrie.

Petrie came to his friends. "They no going to get Guido till the storm let up." Petrie informed them.

"But Guido is out there in the Mysterious Beyond. He could get eaten by a Sharptooth. He could, he could." said Ducky in concern.

"And since the grownups cannot fly in this, Guido won't be able to fly in this either." said Ruby.

"We've got to rescue him." said Littlefoot.

"But the grownups said that it's too dangerous!" Cera argued.

"Too dangerous to fly. We're not going to fly out there." said Littlefoot.

They headed out into the Mysterious Beyond, Cera muttering "Guido and his sleep flying. I tell you!"

Guido, meanwhile, started to walk back, for he knew that it was foolish to fly in weather like this. Thunder rumbled nearby. "Oh dear, just great!" he grumbled. Lightning struck near him. "Ahhh! Sky Fire!" he cried, running off in a fright.

He soon encountered a pack of Velociraptors. They chased after him. He ran from them. It began to rain very hard. Guido hoped that he could lose the Fast Biters in the rain.

Littlefoot and his friends came into the Mysterious Beyond. "I can't see him." said Cera.

"Me not see much of anything in this mess." Petrie complained.

"I see Fast Biter footprints." said Littlefoot in concern.

"And there's another set of footprints nearby. Almost as if whatever it was was running from the Fast Biters." said Cera.

"Guido!" cried the group in alarm, recognizing whom those footprints belonged to. They followed Guido's footprints, hoping to rescue him.

"We going to go adventuring. Adventuring. Adventuring. We going to go adventuring and we knows what we find." sang Petrie.

"We've got to find Guido, yes it's true." sang Ducky.

"We've got to find him before Sharpteeth do." sang Ruby.

"We've got to go help our friend.

Or else he might meet a bad end." sang Chomper. The group followed Guido's footprints.

"Let's follow these footprints to see where they go." sang Cera.

"Let's hope that he loses the Sharpteeth also." sang Littlefoot.

"We'll never know.

Unless we go." sang Ruby.

"So when me go adventuring, adventuring

There's just one thing

You know me want you all to do." sang Petrie.

"You want us all to go with you." sang the others.

"I want to go adventuring too." sang Ruby, finishing the song.

Meanwhile, Etta asked Mama Flyer "Any sign of Petrie yet?"

"No. He and his friends are missing." replied Mama Flyer.

"I bet they went after Guido." Etta mused.

"I think you're right." Mama Flyer replied.

Meanwhile, Guido found that he had reached a dead end. "Oh dear!" he moaned.

The Fast Biters moved closer. Guido saw a stick on the ground nearby and picked it up. He swung it around, yelling "Back! Stay back!" at the Fast Biters.

One of the Fast Biters tried to snap at him. She came close to biting him, but he stuck the stick in her mouth, delaying the Velociraptor for a while as she tried to break the stick with her jaws. Guido used the opportunity to again run for it. The Fast Biter broke the stick with her teeth and took off after Guido, joined by the others.

Meanwhile, Chomper sniffed for Guido. I smell him. He was here. And so were Fast Biters." he told the others.

"Which way did Guido go?" Littlefoot asked Chomper.

"That way." replied Chomper, pointing across a stream.

Guido, meanwhile, had reached a dead end, a rock wall blocking his path and the Fast Biters behind him. Was he about to die? "Oh, it looks like I'm done for!" he moaned. However, he suddenly noticed a small crevice. He would just barely be able to fit into it. It paid to be small for once. He moved into it. The Velociraptors snapped at the entrance to the crevice, unable to get to him. He crawled through it and came out on the other side of the rock wall.

"Phew, glad I lost them!" Guido said to himself. It started to rain harder. "Just great!" he moaned.

Meanwhile, Chomper told the group "I'm having a harder time smelling Guido because of all of this Sky Water."

"What we do now?" Petrie asked.

"Perhaps we can just follow those Guido footprints over there." suggested Cera, pointing at footprints that were clearly made by a Glider.

Chomper blushed. "Yeah, we could do that too." he said.

Guido, meanwhile, had found a rock to hide under from the rain. "What a bad day. Sleep fly into the Mysterious Beyond, get chased by Fast Biters, and now the Sky Water falls hard." he moaned. He paused as he heard something sniffing nearby. "What could that be?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the snarling green face of an Afrovenator came into sight! The creature snapped at him, her maw dripping saliva! "Oh no a Three Claw!" Guido cried in fright. The creature snapped at Guido, who moved just in time to avoid her jaws. SNAP! "Oh my!" said Guido in alarm. SNAP! The creature snapped at him again. "Ahhhh!" Guido yelled, moving out of the way. He took off, running with his feathered arms spread out in front of him. The creature thundered after him. Guido ran into a puddle, which caused him to stumble and fall over.

The creature moved over him and began to drool. Guido was still dazed. The creature moved down to bite at the Glider. Guido, luckily, came to his senses in time and moved. The Sharptooth got a snout full of mud puddle. She spat out the muck in disgust. She took off after Guido, who ran from her as fast as he could. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others spotted the Velociraptors. They had known of their presence thanks to Chomper's keen sense of smell. "Quick, we don't want them to spot us." Chomper whispered to the others.

"If your sniffer can smell them, though, then can't their sniffers smell us too?" Ruby asked.

"I think mine is better than theirs." Chomper replied.

However, the Fast Biters caught wind of their scent; they began to sniff for them. The kids, minus Chomper, were unaware of this. However, Chomper had a keener sense of hearing and could hear them sniffing. "Guys, they're smelling for us!" he said nervously to the others.

The group crept away from the Fast Biters. However, the Fast Biters continued to move toward them, still sniffing for them. The kids ran into a patch of vegetation, which grew near a lake in the mostly barren landscape. There was enough vegetation to hide the kids. The Fast Biters started to move past, unable to scent them out due to the rain and the plants masking their scent.

However, Spike, feeling hungry, started to eat the plants. "Spike, no!" Littlefoot groaned softly. Spike, however, kept eating. The Fast Biters heard the crunching sound, and, worse, spotted Chomper, who was hiding under the foliage that Spike that eaten, thus exposing him.

They moved toward Chomper. Don't eat me! he begged.

You look filling enough for a snack. one of the Fast Biters remarked.

Don't eat me. Eat this! Chomper said, holding out Petrie.

"Oh Chomper, what you doing?!" Petrie cried in horror. The others gasped in shock at Chomper's action. However, Chomper had a plan. As one of the Fast Biters moved to take a snap at Petrie, Chomper moved Petrie aside and moved some of the brush in the way. The Fast Biter gagged and spat out the plants. Chomper and the others used the opportunity to flee. They were ahead of the Fast Biters and had managed to get out of sight of them, but not enough to totally lose them.

Ruby spotted a crevice. "In here, quick!" she whispered. They all filed into it and didn't move or make a sound. The Fast Biters came by. However, luckily, the rain had damaged their footprint trail so the Fast Biters couldn't follow them to the crevice. After sniffing for a bit, the Fast Biters decided that the kids must be elsewhere and moved on. The kids all sighed in relief.

Guido, meanwhile, continued to run from the Three Claw. "Go away!" Guido yelled at the Sharptooth. The Sharptooth was gaining on him. She opened her mouth. He began to fly, figuring that he could escape from her better that way. However, she lunged at him and caught him in her mouth.

In desperation, he began to tickle the top of her mouth with one of his feathers. She started to giggle. He used the opportunity while she laughed to jump from her mouth. He hit the ground. He was covered in gooey saliva. "Yuck. Sharptooth drool!" he remarked.

The Sharptooth tried to strike him with her claws. He moves aside just in time. SLASH! Her claws sliced into the ground, leaving a claw mark where he had just been. The Sharptooth chased after him, snapping at him with her jaws. Eventually, he found a hole in the ground and hid in it. The Sharptooth, not spotting him in the rain, went past. He sighed in relief.

He clambered out of the hole. "Glad that this was here. Weird looking hole, isn't it?" Guido remarked to himself. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something disturbing about the hole. "Wait, that's not a hole, that's a Sharptooth footprint!" he gasped in horror. "I hope whatever made this is long gone."

Meanwhile, Mama Flyer said to Etta "I don't like the idea of the kids being out there in this storm. I'm going after them."

"Be careful Phyra." Etta replied.

"I will." Mama Flyer replied. She took off, heading over a rocky wall and into the Mysterious Beyond. "Now, where could they be?" she said to herself, looking around.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends had resumed their search for Guido. "Can you smell him Chomper?" Littlefoot asked.

"Not this time." Chomper sighed.

"We'll have to split up. Chomper, you go with Ducky and Ruby and look that way." Littlefoot said, pointing to the left. "Spike, Cera, Petrie, and I will go the other way." They spit up, Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky heading left and Spike, Cera, and Petrie remaining with Littlefoot and heading right.

"I can faintly smell him." Chomper said.

"Which way?" Ducky asked him.

Chomper sniffed the air. "This way." he said, running off very quickly past Ducky and into a forest.

"Wait up Chomper." Ducky called after him.

"Chomper's sniffer may be able to sniff really well but sometimes his thinker doesn't think so well." Ruby sighed.

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Petrie, meanwhile, spotted a Sailback Sharptooth up ahead. He caught a whiff of their scent and began to sniff for them. "This way. Don't let him find us." Littlefoot whispered, heading with the others back the way they had come.

Mama Flyer, meanwhile, continued to search for the kids. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing her off course. She tried to get back on course. However, the wind was too strong for her. She began to plummet toward the ground. She aimed for a small bit of brush so that she wouldn't hit the ground. CRASH! She landed in the brush. Her wings were sore but she was otherwise ok. Well, almost ok. The bush unluckily turned out to be a thorn bush. "Ouch!" she cried.

As she tried to get out of the bush, she heard a snarl nearby. A female Sailback Sharptooth came into sight. She spotted Phyra and moved toward her. Phyra was nervous.

WHACK! The Sharptooth turned as a Pointy Seed conked her in the head. "Leave her alone!" It was Etta. Phyra continued to struggle to break free of the thorn bush. WHACK! Another Pointy Seed hit the Sailback in the head. "I'm over here you overgrown Sharptooth!" Etta shouted at the Spinosaurus.

The Sharptooth moved toward Etta, who flew further away. Phyra used the opportunity to get free of the thorn bush. Etta flew over the head of the Sharptooth, who tried to jump up at her. The creature's maw came close to her legs, but failed to reach her. Etta and Phyra continued to fly away, pursued by the hungry Sailback.

Guido, meanwhile, headed back toward the Great Valley. He decided to try and fly to get there faster. He couldn't see that well in the rain. He suddenly crashed into something. He tumbled to the ground. "What could that be?" he asked himself. RNNNNNH! Guido looked up to see a hungry and also slightly annoyed male Sailback Sharptooth. 'Ut oh." Guido muttered. The creature moved down to snap at him. Guido moved aside just in time.

ARRR! RNNNH! RNNNH! the Sharptooth snarled. ROAR! the Sharptooth roared loudly. "Ahhhh!" the Glider yelled, taking off.

"That sounded like Guido. It did." Ducky cried.

"I hope we can get to him before that other thing does." Ruby replied.

Chomper spotted Guido fleeing from the Sailback. "Guido, over here!" he yelled.

"Oh Chomper. Boy am I glad to see you." Guido said happily.

The Sharptooth came into sight, chasing after Guido. "This way Guido!" Chomper called to him. Chomper ran after Chomper. The Sailback spotted the both of them. RNNNNH! RAHHHH! He snarled at them.

Meanwhile, Phyra and Etta came across Littlefoot, Spike, Cera, and Petrie. . "There you are Petrie!" cried Mama Flyer in relief.

"Mom! Me so glad.." Petrie cried.

"Guys, we've got company!" Etta interrupted.

"Company? You bring someone else?" Petrie asked. ROAR! "That not sound like very nice company!" Petrie exclaimed.

"Run!" yelled Cera.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Guido came across Ruby and Ducky. "Chomper, you found Guido!" Ruby cried.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who did!" Chomper said, continuing to run along with Guido.

"Who else helped?" asked Ducky.

ROARRRR! The male Sailback came into sight. "Run!" yelled Ruby and Ducky.

Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Littlefoot, meanwhile, fled the female Sailback Sharptooth, followed by Etta and Phyra, who flew beside them. The group came to a river. There was a log bridge across, which they crossed on. Once Cera, the last one to cross, was across, she pushed the log into the water where it was swept away by the current. "Hee. That should keep that nasty Sharptooth from following us!" she laughed.

The Sharptooth came to the river. "Ha, you can't get across!" Cera taunted. The Sailbacked Sharptooth, however, just jumped into the water and began swimming across. "Didn't see that coming!" Cera groaned, turning and running.

Up ahead, much to her horror, she saw her friends being chased by the other Sailbacked Sharptooth! "Oh no, another one!" she cried.

"There's Guido!" said Mama Flyer.

"And he's being chased by another one of them Sailbacked Sharpteeth." Etta remarked.

"Guido! Over here!" yelled Mama Flyer.

"Hello there." Guido said, noticing her. He then noticed the other Sharptooth. "Ahhh, another one!" he cried in horror.

"We've got to find some way to ditch these pests and get back to the Great Valley." Etta said.

Lightning flashed near them. "Sky fire!" the group yelled as a bolt of lightning struck a tree.

"Hmmmm." Etta mused, looking at the flaming branches. "I have an idea."

"Me hope it good one. Those Sharpteeth hungry." Petrie remarked.

Etta grabbed a flaming branch and swung it at one of the Sailback Sharpteeth. "RNNNNH!" the Sharptooth snarled as Etta singed her with the flaming branch. The Sharptooth backed away from her as she continued to swing the branch at them. The others, still being chased by the other Sharptooth, used the opportunity to get past. The rainwater soon put out the fire and Etta had to move aside as the Sharptooth snapped at her.

Etta flew toward the second Sharptooth, which was chasing the others. The first Sharptooth was chasing after her. She moved toward the tail of the second Sharptooth. The first Sharptooth lunged at her but she moved aside just in time. The second Sharptooth bit the first Sharptooth in the tail; the second Sharptooth cried out in pain.

The group continued to run. The two Sharpteeth, who were mates, soon began to catch up with them. "We need to find some way to get rid of them." Littlefoot panted.

"I have an idea." said Phyra. "You see that hill over there. It's all muddy from the Sky Water. If Etta and I grab you kids and carry you over it. Those Sailbacks will follow us and slip on the mud and fall."

"Good idea." Petrie said.

However, before they could try and lure the Sharpteeth into the trap, the two of them came running at the group from opposite directions. Maybe I can distract them. Chomper thought. Hey uglies, over here! he shouted. This angered the two Sailbacked Sharpteeth.

What are you doing with a bunch of Flatteeth, you rude Little Biter? asked the male Sailback.

They are my friends. Chomper replied.

A likely story! laughed the female Sailback.

It's true. Chomper retorted.

The male Sailback remarked You are a strange one, Two Claw.

It doesn't matter. We're going to eat all of you. the female Sailback said.

I don't think so. Chomper said. He began to run. The female Sailback chased him. She was gaining on him. WHAM! She cried out in pain. She spun around, angry. Cera had rammed her in the foot with her horn. She started to pursue Cera. CHOMP! Chomper bit her in the tail. She again cried out in pain. She turned around to face Chomper. She started chased after him. WHAM! Cera attacked her in the foot again, causing her to turn around once more and face her. She was really angry now. She began to run really fast after Cera. Cera jumped over a vine that Ruby and Phyra were holding. However, the female Sailback didn't see it and tripped over it. CRASH! She fell to the ground.

The male Sailback started to chase Cera, Ruby, and Phyra. He was gaining on them. CHOMP! He turned around. Chomper had bitten him in the tail. He moved his tail up in the air and tried to shake him off. Finally, he was able to fling Chomper loose Chomper went flying into the air. "Help!" he cried.

Etta flew after him and grabbed him before he hit the ground. She continued to fly, now carrying Chomper. The two Sailbacks chased after them. Etta set Chomper down and the two ran for it. The Sharpteeth were gaining on them. CONK! Petrie had thrown a rock at the male Sailback. He turned around to glare at him. He began to move toward Petrie, snapping at him. WHAM! Cera hit him in the foot. He snarled at turned around to stare at her. He began to move forward at her. He suddenly cried out in pain and turned around. Spike had stuck one of the spikes on his tail into his foot. He turned to glare at Spike.

Etta and Phyra grabbed Spike and flew with him. "Spike, I need you to get Cera." Etta said. Spike nodded. As they moved near Cera, Cera reached out for Spike, who grabbed her.

"Now we need Ruby." said Phyra. Cera grabbed Ruby as they went by her. "Now we need to get Littlefoot and we can get out of here."

Littlefoot was being chased by the female Sailback, who was gaining on him. "Grab on Littlefoot." Ruby called to him. He grabbed her as they went by.

Petrie grabbed Chomper and Guido grabbed Ducky. The group made their way up the hill. The Sailbacks, as planned, went after them. As expected, they slipped on the mud. The male tripped and collided with the female. The two went rolling down the hill, crashing into each other and being covered with mud. They landed in heap at the bottom, defeated.

The group cheered. Once some distance away, Etta and Phyra, who were now tired from carrying the kids, set them down. It stopped raining. Soon, the sun came out. The group made their way bck to the Great Valley.

"Thanks guys for rescuing me." said Guido.

"That what friends do." Petrie replied.

Guido began to sing "I feel so happy, I want everyone to see.

It's like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me.

I went into the Mysterious Beyond after again sleep flying

I thought I was a goner

And that I might end up dying.

But then you guys came and saved the day." sang Guido.

"We feel so happy we want everyone to see.

It's like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me.

Feel so happy." all of them sang, finishing the song.

And so, they had arrived safe and sound in the Great Valley. Guido had been rescued.


	7. Friends for Dinner

EPISODE 37: FRIENDS FOR DINNER

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Clubtail Child (OC)

SONGS

We Need a Plan

Friends for Dinner

The kids played Toss the Seed near the Great Wall. Both teams were tied and this was the tie-breaker. Littlefoot had the seed and Ruby and Petrie were trying to get it from him. Chomper was waiting for him to throw the seed to him.

"We're going to win!" said Chomper.

"Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Chomper." said Ruby.

Littlefoot tossed the seed. Chomper jumped after it. He crashed into a section of the Great Wall and knocked many rocks loose. One fair-sized one hit him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. "Chomper!" the others cried in alarm.

After a little bit, Chomper got up. Ow! My head! What happened? I don't recall what's been going on lately. I... he said, dazed. The others wondered why he was speaking in Sharptooth.

"Chomper, are you ok? Why are you speaking in Sharptooth?" Littlefoot asked.

Chomper began sniffing the air. Flatteeth! Food!. he cried.

"Very funny Chomper." Ruby laughed. Chomper could be a joker at times. SNAP! He took a snap at her.

"Cut it out Chomper! This joke of yours isn't a joke anymore!" Ruby shouted at him. SNAP! He tried it again. They all backed away from him in alarm. They had all been playing Stop the Seed on the Great Wall. They quickly ran down a path into the Mysterious Beyond for it was the best route to get away from Chomper.

"What's wrong with Chomper?" asked Littlefoot.

"I think he's forgotten that he met us. This would be the Chomper that we'd see if the Chomper that we'd known had never met us so that he'd never have known us." said Ruby.

"Oh, this is bad. It is, it is!" said Ducky.

"Chomper trying to hunt us!" cried Petrie in alarm.

"Ut oh." said Spike.

Chomper came nearby. I smell Flatteeth. he said. The red in his eyes seemed to glint.

"Chomper, it's us." Littlefoot called to him.

Ruby grabbed Littlefoot and pulled him away from Chomper. "We need to hide!" said Ruby.

"But he's our friend. And he can't be that dangerous." said Littlefoot.

"Sharptooth kids can still be deadly, especially to Flattooth kids." Ruby told him. He reluctantly went with her to go hide.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us! All I see is the day in front of us! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Come follow me

Hills to climb and valleys to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time")

"I don't want Chomper like this, and I don't think he would either." said Littlefoot in concern.

"Perhaps we should get grownups." suggested Petrie.

"No, that won't work. If they see him like this, they'll think it's actually Chomper rather than the Chomper he's not supposed to be." Ruby demurred.

"Then what do we do?" asked Cera.

"We have to get him to be the way he was earlier before he was hit in the head with that rock." Ruby said.

"Any idea how?" asked Cera.

"We need a plan.

Chomper has gone mean." Ruby sang.

"He our friend.

But it seem he forgotten." Petrie sang.

"We need to do something,

Before he hurts someone." Cera sang.

"But how do we make him realize he is good

And be the way he should?" Littlefoot sang.

"If know if we all work together

We can make it all better." Ducky sang.

"We need a plan." they all, minus Spike, sang, finishing the song.

"There is one way." mused Ruby.

"What?" asked Littlefoot.

"We must get him asleep, then we can talk to him in his sleep and he will hear what we are saying in his sleep and will not attack us. Then we can convince him that he is a Friendly Sharptooth and he won't be a mean one anymore." Ruby said.

"That sounds nuts!" Cera scoffed.

"What we got to lose? Let's do it." Petrie said.

"Any reason why he keeps talking in Sharptooth?" Cera asked.

"I think he would talk in Sharptooth if he never saw us Leaf Eaters as anything but food which is how he sees us right now. There's no reason to talk to your food in Leaf Eater. If he saw us as friends again, he would talk to us in Leaf Eater again." Ruby replied.

"How are we going to get him to sleep? It is not like we can just ask him to sleep. No, we cannot." asked Ducky.

"We'll need to wear him out first." Ruby said.

"He's got lots of energy. It won't be easy." said Cera.

"We have to find him first." Petrie said. After searching for a short time, they spotted Chomper in the distance.

Where are those Flatteeth? I smell them around here somewhere. Chomper asked himself.

"Ok, who wants to try and get him to chase them?" Littlefoot asked the group. They all shook their heads. "Anyone?" Littlefoot asked again.

"Me do it." Petrie finally offered. He flew out toward Chomper. "You who! Me over here!" he taunted.

Aha, a Flyer! Chomper cried, running toward him.

"Nah nah! You no catch Petrie!"

Come here you! the Sharptooth cried. Petrie flew into a pine forest and hid in a thin but tall sapling. Chomper came into view a few seconds later. I smell him around here somewhere.

Petrie threw a pinecone at him which conked him in the head. Ouch! Stupid pointy seed! Chomper cried, wincing in pain. After a few seconds, Petrie threw another one. Ouch! Another one?! What is going on? Chomper snapped. He looked up and spotted Petrie. You!

Petrie blew a raspberry at him. "You still no catch me!" he laughed.

Chomper became enraged and began to shake the tree as hard as he could. Petrie was surprised at the strength of the Sharptooth. He'd never seen Chomper exert this much power before! He now realized that Chomper had been keeping it in all of this time because he was friends with them. "Woooaahhhh!" Petrie moaned as the branch he was on was shaken violently by the irate Chomper. Chomper suddenly shook the tree so violently that Petrie, who was becoming dizzy, was flung from the tree and sent sprawling through the air many feet before crashing into the ground. "Ow, that hurt!" Petrie moaned. He was sore and still somewhat dizzy from Chomper's shaking.

Chomper quickly ran toward Petrie. Got you now, Flyer! he cried.

Petrie was nervous. Chomper, in this state of mind, really would kill and eat him. He quickly grabbed a small rock and stuck it in the way of Chomper's snapping maw. Chomper eventually smashed the rock with his jaws, much to the shock of Petrie, who didn't think him yet capable of such a thing but took long enough that Petrie was able to move to safety.

Chomper chased after him. Petrie flew fast enough to always be just out of Chomper's reach. The plan seemed to be working. Chomper was slowly tiring chasing after Petrie. Come back here you pesky Beakhead!

Petrie may have been able to successfully wear out Chomper had he not, while being too preoccupied with taunting Chomper, paid attention to where he was going and flown into a tree. "Ooof!" Petrie moaned as he fell. He crashed into the ground and once more was dazed.

Petrie would have been done for, had Ruby not dashed out and grabbed him. Chomper snapped at thin air, biting right where Petrie had been two seconds before!

"Thank you, Ruby!" Petrie said.

"I didn't want to see you get eaten by Chomper, and I don't think Chomper would want you to get eaten by Chomper either once he was Chomper again." Ruby said.

Come back here! Chomper yelled after Ruby and Petrie.

The two were able to get away from him. They returned to the others. "Well, that plan didn't work out like we'd planned." Ruby sighed.

"Maybe the plan didn't work because Chomper went after just one of us. What if he were confused because there were many of us?" Ducky mused aloud.

"So, we all appear at once and then get him to try and chase us and when he get near one of us, another one of us appear to try and distract him?" Petrie asked, trying to see if he understood her correctly. Ducky nodded.

Two minute later, the group had found Chomper again. He was still looking for Ruby and Ducky. I smell them around here somewhere. he said to himself.

Hello hungry Sharptooth, hello! I'm over here! You won't get me over there because I'm over here! Ruby called to him in his native Sharptooth.

It's the Fast Runner! I'll get her! She helped that Flyer get away from me! Chomper said to himself. You won't get away this time! he called to Ruby.

I won't let you catch me, so you won't catch me unless you catch me without me letting you! Ruby taunted him. Chomper ran toward her.

"Hey, over here you stupid Strongbiter!" Cera yelled. Chomper turned and stared at her. A Threehorn!

As Chomper turned to stare at Cera, Littlefoot, who had some rocks beside him, swatted them with his tail as though it were a golf club and they golf balls, striking Chomper in the leg. Ouch! Chomper cried. He turned and glared at Littlefoot. Deciding that, due to the rock attacks, that he would go for him first, Chomper charged at Littlefoot, moving faster than the Longneck had expected.

Littlefoot bolted out of his reach, sending clouds of dust blowing into Chomper's face as his feet pounded the ground, moving him away from the young Sharptooth. Chomper, however, wasn't going to give up that easily. If anything, Littlefoot's actions had only made him the more determined to get him, to reward himself with Longneck meat for all the trouble he'd gone through. It simply wouldn't do to give up now. He charged at Littlefoot like a bull going after a man waving a red cape. He seized ahold of one of Littlefoot's legs, causing him to lose his balance and come crashing to the ground. Aha, now I've got you, you sneaky Flattooth! I'm going to have Longneck steak! Chomper shouted in delight. He opened his mouth and moved to bit into Littlefoot's leg. Littlefoot's eyes widened in horror.

Before Chomper could make good on his threat, however, he suddenly began laughing. Petrie had flown up behind him and had started to tickle the back of his head. Chomper turned around to try and catch Petrie with his jaws, but Petrie quickly grabbed ahold of his head and held on, moving with the back of his head.

As Chomper moved to try and yank Petrie from off of his head, he turned his focus away from Littlefoot, allowing the Longneck to kick him in the head, knocking him over.

Littlefoot hoped that maybe the blow, which wasn't too bad, for he wasn't trying to hurt Chomper, only stop him from biting his leg off, might cause a reverse of what the earlier blow from the rock had done. However, he had no such luck. Chomper lunged at him again. He was saved only by Petrie sticking a stick in the way. This stick didn't hold out for long, as the 200-pound biting power of Chomper's jaw quickly crushed it into sawdust. However, it gave enough time for Littlefoot to get up and take off.

Come back here Longneck! Chomper shouted.

"Now what?" Littlefoot asked Ruby, Cera, and Petrie.

"It seems that our plan didn't work out like we thought it would work out, so we'll have to try something else that will hopefully work out better." Ruby replied.

"Got any ideas?" Cera asked.

"Maybe we could trap him in something and then get him worn out that way. Then we'll go forward with our plan." Ruby suggested.

"We have to be careful or we could end up being his dinner, we could." Ducky said.

"Friends for dinner. Me don't want to him to have friends for dinner." Petrie sang.

"Friends for dinner.

We don't want him to have friends for dinner." sang Ruby.

"We don't want him to have Threehorn soup

Or Littlefoot stew." sang Cera.

"We don't want him to chew on me or you." sang Ducky.

"That's something the normal Chomper would never want to do.

To have friends for dinner." sang Littlefoot.

"We don't want him to have Ruby rhubarb." sang Ruby.

"Or Ducky dessert." sang Petrie.

"We'd rather be struck by sky fire.

Or flattened by a tree." sang Cera.

"One thing we don't want to be is friends for dinner.

Friends for dinner." all of them, except Spike, sang, finishing the song.

Chomper, meanwhile, had spotted a young Clubtail in the distance. Aha, dinner! he said to himself. He moved slowly toward the Clubtail, keeping himself out of sight. He leapt at the Clubtail, who saw him and tried to move. This kept Chomper from getting his back leg, which was what he'd aimed for in hopes of bringing him down and then going for his vital organs thereafter. However, Chomper still made contact with the tail and sank his teeth into it.

"YOW! Get off you stupid Sharptooth!" the Clubtail kid yelled. Chomper just sank his teeth in deeper. The kid tried to smack Chomper against the ground with his tail, but the Sharptooth had begun to latch his arms and legs around one of the back legs of the Clubtail, causing him to stumble.

Chomper wanted to defeat his prey by going for the throat. However, it was imperative that he take out the biggest threat to him at the moment, the tail, before doing going for the kill.

Chomper released his grip of the tail, of which his bite had already sliced open a section of it, and moved to bite it off at the top. The Clubtail, still on the ground, could only watch helplessly. Before Chomper could bite off the tail, however, he was grabbed on the snout, causing him to pause mid-bite.

Chomper's eyes moved up to glare at Petrie. Let go, you stupid Beakhead! he snapped, trying to dislodge Petrie with his claws. Petrie clung on tightly, and Chomper was unable to shake him loose.

All right Flyer, that's enough! Chomper snapped. He tried to impale Petrie with his sharp claws, but Petrie moved out of the way. Petrie's distraction gave the Clubtail enough of an opportunity to get to his feet and take off.

Hey, you lost me my meal! Chomper whined at Petrie. Chomper sulked for a moment. The Clubtail had run off and the Flyer seemed too elusive. What was he to eat now? He soon realized that he could still find by using his powerful nose. Oh well, I can still smell him, so you wasted your time! Chomper laughed, leaving the shocked Petrie behind and following the scent of the Clubtail.

The Clubtail, meanwhile, looked for a Tree Star to bandage his tail. "That was close!" he said to himself. "Ow. That Sharptooth really hurt me.!" he moaned, clutching his bleeding tail. He soon found a large green Tree Star that would adequately cover his bleeding tail and began to wrap it around the injured area. The Clubtail thought that he heard something moving behind him. He quickly glanced behind his shoulder and saw a shadow that appeared to belong to a Sharptooth. The shadow appeared to belong to a full-grown Tyrannosaurus Rex and to be moving closer and closer to him.

"Oh no, another Sharptooth!" he cried. He took off like a soy boy confronted by John Wayne.

Chomper watched him flee. Leaf Eaters are so gullible! he laughed to himself. The shadow illusion was a powerful trick to use on prey. He followed after the Clubtail, who had run into a canyon. That was the best type of place, at least for Chomper, for the Clubtail child to be, for the canyon offered many opportunities for him to project his roaring and his shadow to give the illusion that he was much bigger and fiercer than he actually was.

The Clubtail looked behind him. On the canyon wall, he could see the shadow of what appeared to be a huge ferocious Strongbiter Sharptooth. The creature's roars echoed loud and threatening behind him. He wondered if he could outrun a full-grown tyrannosaurus. Perhaps he should look for a place to hide. Where could he hide where the hungry Sharptooth wouldn't sniff him out and find him? Up ahead, he spotted a stream. There was no other good place to hide. Quickly, he jumped the stream, hoping to hide underwater and relying on the water to mask his scent.

Chomper came into sight and at first couldn't find him. However, what the Clubtail hadn't counted on was the water being deeper than he thought, and the current swifter than he thought.

"Help!" the Clubtail cried, trying to reach shore. Though drowning may have been preferable to being eaten by a Sharptooth, his survival instincts had kicked in and he had acted subconsciously to save himself, thus revealing himself to the hungry Strongbiter. Chomper slowly approached him, but he was too busy trying to stay afloat to notice him.

Suddenly, the Clubtail felt something grab him firmly. It helped move him get his head and forelegs onto shore. He was confused as to what had grabbed him. "Huh? What happened?" he gasped. He cried out in fright when he realized that it was Chomper that had grabbed him. "No!" he cried.

Got you now, Clubtail! Chomper laughed, a look of triumph on his face.

"Now!" Littlefoot, who was nearby and out of sight, yelled to Spike. Spike whacked a pinecone with his tail. The pinecone hit Chomper right between the eyes.

Huh! Chomper gasped. He turned around, briefly loosening his grip on the Clubtail, which caused the Clubtail to fall back into the water and be swept off by the current. Ruby ran after him and reached out her hands to him.

"Grab on!" she called to him. He grabbed onto her hands and she pulled him safely to shore. The Clubtail shook the water off of himself. He then took off as fast as his legs could carry him, not wanting to stick around and risk Chomper finding him again.

"How rude! He didn't even thank us for helping him!" Cera grumbled, thumbing her nose horn in the air in disgust.

Littlefoot came running toward them. "I'm afraid we've lost Chomper again!" he informed them.

They diligently searched for Chomper and soon located a set of small Sharptooth footprints. "I believe that what made those was Chomper." Ruby said.

"I hope that we can get him and bring him back to the Great Valley. He's caused a lot of trouble today already." Cera grumbled.

Ruby's face turned pale. "What is it Ruby? You look around as though you finded out something very bad." Ducky asked in concern.

"I'm afraid that the Great Valley is exactly where Chomper is heading. If he gets into there, he could eat someone and then he'd really get into trouble!" Ruby replied.

"We've got to stop him before he hurt someone!" Petrie cried.

"I don't know how we're going to stop him. Everything that we've tried so far to stop him hasn't stopped him." Ruby sighed.

Littlefoot did some quick thinking. There were some tar pits on the edge of the Great Valley. Maybe they could get him to fall into the tar, pull him out, and hypnotize him while he was covered in tar and unable to move. It was a risky plan, but it seemed like the best one that they could come up with on such short notice.

"So, what's the plan again?" Cera asked a short time later.

"We're going to get Chomper trapped in tar and then he'll try and break free, but we need to make sure that he doesn't get free until he's asleep. Once he's asleep, we can remind him that he is our friend and a friendly Sharptooth. Hopefully, that will help remind him of what he's forgotten about us and he'll remember us again." Ruby reiterated the plan yet again.

"We had better hurry and stop Chomper before someone gets hurted." Ducky remarked.

Chomper, meanwhile, had entered the Great Valley. He sniffed the air, searching for prey. He had smelled a large group of Leaf Eaters in the Great Valley and so had been drawn to it. Now, he looked for a sensible target to hunt for food. He smelled a group of Swimmer children and planned to target them. He moved to the top of a cliff, looking down at them swimming in a stream below, oblivious to his presence. Before he could plan his attack on them, however, he heard Spike calling out "Uhhhhhhhh!" closer to him than the Swimmers were. He thus decided to switch targets.

Littlefoot watched as Chomper approached Spike. The Sharptooth was, so far, unaware that Spike was not alone, and that he, Ruby, Cera, Petrie, and Ducky were also there, waiting to ambush him and lure him into a trap. You again? Chomper growled. Spike didn't move as he approached, but instead he just stood there and shook with fear. Chomper mistakenly believed that Spike was too afraid of him to try and fight back or flee, and thus he was under the erroneous assumption that he would be easy prey.

Petrie flew out from behind his cover in the bushes and lunged at Chomper, who was still focusing on Spike, from behind. He collided with his shoulder and shoved, with all of his might, causing the Sharptooth to stumble and fall over. Spike used the opportunity to begin to run away.

Hey! You stupid Flyer! You've messed with me for the last time! Chomper snarled at Petrie.

"Hey stinky Sharptooth! Me over here and you no eat me!" Petrie taunted him.

I'm going to bite off your beak first when I get ahold of you! Chomper shouted at him, tired of his big mouth, for, though he didn't understand Petrie, he could discern that he had been repeatedly mocking him throughout the day.

Petrie and Spike led Chomper away from the Swimmers and toward their ambush. "Over here!" Littlefoot yelled at the Sharptooth. Chomper turned and glared at him.

You just don't give up, do you, Longneck! Chomper grumbled. Ducky, Cera, and Ruby ran by next, knocking over Chomper as they pretended to flee. I'm going to get all of you! Chomper shouted at them, having enough of their harassment. They approached a pool of water, or so it seemed, for there was tar just underneath the surface of the water. The kids knew that, but Chomper was unaware of it. Littlefoot ran across a log bridge, and Chomper pursued him across it.

Littlefoot made it successfully across, and then Spike moved the log, causing Chomper to trip and fall in.

The let him fumble and squirm in the tar till it was nearly up to his neck, at which point, the kids pulled him out. He was already tired from chasing them around all day and, after struggling for a good while to break free of the tar which still coated his body, fell asleep.

"Chomper. you are our friend and not a mean Sharptooth. Remember that we are your friends and not your food. When you wake up, you will be Chomper and not the bad Chomper you were." Ruby said to him in his sleep. He nodded, as though he could understand her.

Ducky was brave enough to poke him and he woke up. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked, looking around in confusion. He saw that some of the tar was still stuck on him. "Yuck! Where did this come from?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Ruby replied.

Sometime later, after they'd explained to Chomper what had happened, he said "Thank goodness I didn't eat anyone! I hope that that Clubtail will be ok."

"Not to worry, I think it was just a hurt tail." Littlefoot reassured him.

"It's good to be back. I don't think I like being a mean Sharptotoh." Chomper said.

"We're glad to have you back too buddy." replied Littlefoot, hugging Chomper.

The group headed back into the Great Valley, having restored Chomper. The day had been saved.


	8. Tinysauruses in Trouble

EPISODE 38: TINYSAURUSES IN TROUBLE

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Big Daddy

Skitter

Chatter

Lizzie

Dusty

Rocky

Big Mama (OC)

Compy (OC)

Nibbler (OC)

Ripper (OC)

Tiny Sharpteeth (OCs)

Screech

Thud

SONGS

Tiny Sharpteeth (Song to the tune of "Creepy Crawlies")

Tiny Sharpteeth (Reprise)

Good Times, Good Friends

One Day, Littlefoot was talking to his friends. They were near the Thundering Falls. Petrie was flying underneath the water. "Me Mom tell Petrie to take a bath, but me take a shower instead." said Petrie.

"You are funny Petrie, you are, you are." laughed Ducky.

Spike did a running leap and did a cannonball into the water, making a big splash and hitting Cera in the face with water. "Hey!" shouted Cera.

Suddenly, Skitter came running toward them. "Hello Skitter." said Littlefoot. Littlefoot noticed that Skitter was panting and dripping sweat. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"The Tiny Sharpteeth are bothering us again!" Skitter cried.

"Tiny Sharpteeth?" Littlefoot inquired.

"They are smaller than most Sharpteeth. They're a bit smaller than….than….that one!" cried Skitter, who had suddenly noticed Chomper. He took off.

"Wait, don't go. I won't hurt you!" yelled Chomper, beginning to chase after him.

"You can talk?" gasped Skitter, stopping and turning around to stare at Chomper.

"Yes. I'm a friendly Sharptooth. I only eat bugs and things like that." said Chomper.

"Maybe you can help us!" said Skitter to Chomper.

"Help you with what?" asked Chomper.

"Come on!" said Skitter, taking off again. Chomper and the others followed him.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home

To the Land Before Time

Before time

)

"I've never seen a Longneck that small before." remarked Chomper.

"Me neither." said Ruby.

"This is Skitter." said Littlefoot.

"Hello Skitter." said Chomper and Ruby.

"This is Chomper and Ruby." said Littlefoot.

"Where are the Tiny Sharpteeth?" asked Littlefoot.

"They have been harassing our herd under the hill. They live on the other side of the hill. They tried to eat us but Dad chased them off." replied Skitter.

The group went to the home of the Tinysauruses. They came underground and greeted Big Daddy, the leader of the Tinysauruses.

"Hello Littlefoot. Glad that you could drop in. I see that you brought your friends. I don't recognize the pink one though." Big Daddy said.

"That's Ruby." Littlefoot said.

"And, is that a Sharptooth?" asked Big Daddy in alarm.

"Yes, I'm a Sharptooth. But I'm nice. My name is Chomper." Chomper said.

"I've never seen a nice Sharptooth before. But a nice Sharptooth would come in handy right now with the Tiny Sharptooth problem." Big Daddy said.

"What's this about Tiny Sharpteeth?" asked Littlefoot.

"Tiny Sharpteeth!" sang Big Daddy.

"Tiny Sharpteeth!" sang Skitter.

"We don't like those annoying Tiny Sharpteeth." sang both Big Daddy and Skitter.

"They are really mean." sang Lizzy.

"And want us as cuisine." sang Chatter.

"Those vicious Tiny Sharpteeth!" sang Skitter and Lizzy.

"They move around at night." sang Rocky and Dusty.

"And are always looking for a fight." sang Lizzy and Chatter.

"They move together in a pack." sang Rocky.

"And seem ready to attack." sang Dusty.

"Those sneaky…." sang Lizzy.

"Freaky…." sang Big Daddy.

"Kinda creepy…." sang Skitter.

"Tiny Sharpteeth." sang Rocky.

"We know that they are a threat to us." sang Lizzie.

"And that they are dangerous." sang Skitter.

"Yes we need to get rid of those meeny miney…." sang Lizzie.

"Teeny tiny….." sang Big Daddy.

"Tiny Sharpteeth." sang all of the Tinysauruses, finishing the song.

"So, where are the Tiny Sharpteeth?" Chomper asked the Tiny Longnecks.

"They're some way away from us. Down that way." Big Daddy replied, pointing down a forbidding looking path.

"Come on, let's go!" Chomper said.

"But Tiny Sharpteeth down there!" Petrie whimpered, shaking with fright.

"Are we going to stop these Tiny Sharpteeth or not?" Cera, who also wasn't afraid of Tiny Sharpteeth, asked.

The group slowly headed down the path. They didn't know what to expect. Though tiny, these Sharpteeth might be quite dangerous. Finally, they heard something up ahead.

They slowly moved forward toward the sound. Suddenly, they saw the shadow of a Sharptooth. The shadow looked pretty big! "Sharptooth!" they all cried. They all turned to run. However, Chomper tripped on some rocks and fell over. He shook in fear as the shadow moved toward him. However, much to his shock, as the shadow got nearer, it was revealed to belong to a green and orange bodied, red-eyed, Compsognathus.

Who dares disturb us? she snapped.

My name is Chomper. Are you a Tiny Sharptooth? he asked.

Where are you? she asked, looking around. Eventually, she spotted him. Wow, you're big! What's a big Sharptooth like you doing here? she gasped.

I was looking for the Tiny Sharpteeth. he replied.

You won't be eating me! I'm the leader of this pack here. I'm Big Mama! she snapped.

Big Mama? Chomper gasped.

A bunch of Tiny Sharpteeth ran into sight. The Big Sharptooth is attacking our leader! We must defend her! they cried. They all charged at him.

Chomper tried to get away but they all swarmed him. Don't hurt me! he begged them.

Several Tiny Sharpteeth children sniffed him. He smells funny. I don't think he's from around here. one remarked.

He's really tall! He's the biggest Sharptooth I've ever seen! another exclaimed.

I'm actually short. The bigger Sharpteeth call me Little Biter. Chomper replied.

There are bigger Sharpteeth than you? gasped a Tiny Sharptooth child.

Yep. I'm only a kid. Chomper replied.

Only a kid? But you're so huge! gasped a Tiny Sharptooth.

Chomper felt amused that he was thought to be big for once. It was nice to have Sharpteeth looking up to him instead of down at him. However, he didn't have long at the moment to enjoy this new feeling.

Come with us. Big Mama told him. Chomper did as he was told, following them into a large cavern. Some animal bones, probably from unlucky Tickly Fuzzies that the Tiny Sharpteeth had encountered, lay on the floor. Why did you come here? she asked him.

You were trying to attack the Tinysauruses, so I came to stop you. Chomper replied.

Why would a Bigbiter Sharptooth like yourself want to help Tinysauruses? Big Mama asked him.

Perhaps he wants to eat them himself. suggested one of the Tiny Sharpteeth.

Perhaps we should let him. He looks like he could eat several of them all by himself. another remarked.

I'm not going to eat them. They are my friends. Chomper replied.

Why are you friendly toward Tinysauruses? Big Mama asked him.

I'm friendly toward all Flatteeth. Chomper replied.

You're weird! remarked a Tiny Sharptooth kid.

Quiet Compy! Big Mama snapped at him.

Who ever heard of a Sharptooth that was friendly toward Flatteeth? another child remarked.

Let me do the asking, Ripper! Big Mama scolded him.

If you don't eat Flatteeth, that what does a Sharptooth as big as yourself eat? another inquired.

Biting Buzzers, Stinging Buzzers, Snapping Shells, hoppers, and sometimes Tickly Fuzzies. Chomper replied.

What makes you not want to eat Flatteeth? the Tiny Sharptooth asked him.

They helped rescue me from Egg Stealers. Chomper replied.

Egg Stealers? What are those?

Well, they are….

I'm sure he's got a really interesting story, Nibbler. However, I doubt it's truthfulness. It sounds absurd.

But Mom!

Let me talk! As I was saying, I do wonder what he's doing here all by himself if not trying to harm us.

But I'm telling the truth! Chomper argued. I got lost from the others.

Big others? asked one of the Tiny Sharpteeth.

Some are even bigger than me. Chomper replied.

Yikes! gasped Nibbler.

Chomper's friends, meanwhile, noticed that he was not with them. "Where's Chomper?" Littlefoot asked.

"Wait, he's not here?" Ruby gasped. Littlefoot shook his head.

"Maybe the Tiny Sharpteeth eated him." suggested Ducky.

"We have to go find him." Littlefoot said, who wasn't sure if the Tiny Sharpteeth had done something to Chomper or not. It wasn't like Chomper couldn't fight off smaller Sharpteeth.

"We're going to need a plan. We can't just storm into there." Big Daddy pointed out.

"Tiny Sharpteeth.

those nasty Tiny Sharpteeth." sang Ducky.

"They've taken away our friend." sang Cera.

"I hope he didn't meet a bad end." sang Ruby.

"We need to splat those mean old Tiny Sharpteeth!" Petrie sang angrily.

"Hang on guys. Isn't this a bit premature?

We don't know anything for sure." Littlefoot sang argumentatively.

"Come on and let's go!" sang Cera.

"Ok you lead and me follow!" sang Petrie nervously.

"Guys let's just bring Chomper back." Littlefoot sang, hoping to persuade them out of doing anything rash, remembering all too well the incident where the Great Valley mistakenly had believed the Tinysauruses to be stealing Tree Sweets from the Tree Sweet tree and had formed an angry mob and nearly killed the Tinysauruses. That incident had been his fault because he had told a lie to cover up that he was truly responsible. The Tinysauruses had only eaten the Tree Sweets after he'd knocked them off the tree. He didn't want his friends to do something stupid to the mysterious Tiny Sharpteeth out of misplaced fear. However, it didn't appear that the others were listening.

"Let's get ready to attack!

Let's go fight..." sang Cera.

"Those nasty..." sang Ruby.

"Ghastly..." sang Ducky.

"Tiny Sharpteeth!" they all, minus Littlefoot and Spike, sang, finishing the song.

Chomper, meanwhile, had convinced Big Mama that he wasn't there to harm them.

We haven't had visitors before. Big Mama told Chomper.

Do you like it here? Compy asked Chomper.

Yes, it's pretty nice.

How did you get the Big Flatteeth to let you into the Great Valley? Big Mama asked Chomper.

They found me as an egg, hatched me, and decided that they liked me.

And you stayed all this time? Ripper asked.

Nope, actually I went back with my Mommy and Daddy and lived with them for a good while. Then the dangerous Sharptooth Red Claw and his two Fast Biters Screech and Thud chased me away from my home.

Why are they after you? Nibbler asked.

I damaged Red Claw's eye and helped a Fast Runner escape from him. Then he kept trying to kill Ruby and I, so we fled to the Great Valley.

And they let you in? I wouldn't expect Flatteeth to be kind to a Sharptooth. Big Mama said.

Littlefoot spoke up for me.

Littlefoot and the others, meanwhile, had been unable to locate either the lair of the Tiny Sharpteeth or Chomper. "I thought you knew where the Tiny Sharpteeth were." Littlefoot said to Big Daddy.

"We knew that they came from this direction but were never such fools as to try and get a closer look."

"Well, we need to find Chomper before the Tiny Sharpteeth can eat him." Cera said.

"We don't know for certain that he even met the Tiny Sharpteeth." Littlefoot replied.

"Well, he hasn't come back yet so where else could he be?" Cera asked.

"Maybe he got lost." Littlefoot suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "It is not easy for Chomper to get lost because he can get unlost by using his sniffer to find us." Ruby said.

Littlefoot thought about that. Chomper's sniffer did indeed make it easy for him to find his friends if ever became separated from them. "I think you're right that he ran into some sort of trouble."

That is quite a remarkable story! Big Mama said to Chomper upon him finishing his story.

My friends are probably looking for me by now. Chomper said.

I suppose you should return to them. Big Mama remarked.

Chomper was about to leave when Compy said to him Don't go. I like having you here. You're the biggest Sharptooth that I've ever seen!

Please don't go! I want you to stay! Nibbler begged him.

Can't you stay just for a little while longer? Ripper pleaded.

Chomper thought about it. There didn't seem to be any reason why he couldn't stay a bit longer. Well, I suppose. he said. The young Tiny Sharpteeth cheered.

Littlefoot and his group, meanwhile, still couldn't find Chomper. "Me no see Chomper anywhere." said Petrie, returning from searching a section of the underground tunnels.

Ducky came back from another tunnel. "I did not see any sign of him or the Tiny Sharpteeth." she said.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess." Big Daddy said to them.

"It's not your fault." Littlefoot said.

"I brought up the Tiny Sharpteeth and asked Chomper to help." Big Daddy replied.

"Chomper knew he might run into trouble when he came down here. Besides, unlike us, he has teeth and claws that he can use to fight back."

"Still, I feel responsible. I'm going to get the whole herd of Tiny Longnecks to help rescue him."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Big Daddy."

"No, I insist."

Meanwhile, the Sharpteeth Screech and Thud had caught a whiff of the scent of Chomper. They followed it and cave to a crevice between two big rocks. The crevice was quite big, certainly big enough for an entire Fast Biter to fit through. However, it certainly couldn't fit their leader, Red Claw.

The two Fast Biters moved into the hole, one at a time. Lucky for us that there is a way in, eh brother. Thud said.

Yes. We'll catch that Little Biter by surprise. Screech replied. The two laughed and began to head down an underground passage, looking for Chomper.

Chomper, unaware that the two Utahraptors were looking for him, was enjoying the attention of several young Compsognathus.

He was telling them about his various encounters with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud.

Red Claw must be very big to scare someone as big as you away! Compy remarked.

He is a full-grown Strongbiter. I'm only a kid. Chomper replied.

Wait, you'll be as big as this Red Claw when you're fully grown?! gasped Nibbler.

Yes. I suppose so. My father says that I'm tall for my age.

Do you think you could carry me across the fast water so that I could eat the Cave Crawlies on the other side? They look so appetizing, but I cannot get across to them because the water is too deep and I cannot swim. Ripper asked Chomper.

Ripper climbed onto Chomper's shoulders, and Chomper took him across the stream. It wasn't that deep and only went up to Chomper's chest but was certainly way over Ripper's head. Chomper deposited him on the opposite shore. Ripper immediately began to eat the Cave Crawlies. Thank you Chomper he said.

You're welcome.

Can you bring us too? Chomper looked across the stream and saw a large group of Tiny Sharpteeth eagerly waiting for him to bring them across too. Chomper sighed. He hadn't counted on being a ferrysaurus for many Tiny Sharpteeth. However, he certainly enjoyed all of the attention that he was receiving.

Sure. he replied.

He took the young Tiny Sharpteeth, two at a time, across the water. They ate all of the Crawlers and, unfortunately, left nothing for him. RRRRGH! His stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" Chomper said to himself. He moved next to the stream. Being a Strongbiter rather than a Sailback, he was not the best equipped to grab fish with his claws, due to his arms being short. Chomper stuck his head into the water and began to snap at the fish. After several snaps and bites, he finally snagged one.

Having seized his prey, he used his powerful jaw to make short work of the fish, shattering bone and flesh. He downed it in three bites.

Wow, he just crushed that fish with his jaws! I wish I could do that. one the Tiny Sharpteeth exclaimed.

Oh, it's nothing special. Chomper said, blushing. All Strongbiters can do that.

The Tinysauruses, meanwhile, had gathered together their entire herd. "We're going to rescue Chomper!" Dusty declared.

"If you were so afraid of the Tiny Sharpteeth before, why are you coming with us now?" Cera asked

"Because you're with us." Lizzie replied.

"And because Chomper got captured trying to help us. We couldn't just leave him to be hurt, or worse, eaten, by them, even if he is a Sharptooth." Skitter said.

"Are you sure about this?" Littlefoot asked them. Not only was he not fully convinced that Chomper was indeed being held prisoner, but he also questioned the fervor of the Tinysauruses, which had, hitherto, been afraid of them, in wanting to storm the lair of the Tiny Sharpteeth and take back Chomper.

"Yes, we're sure. We're going to teach those Tiny Sharpteeth to mess with our friend Chomper!" Chatter declared.

"You know, if he's not being held prisoner by them, you're going to be making the Tiny Sharpteeth even more aggressive toward you than they already are, and it will all be for nothing." Littlefoot warned them.

"We're willing to risk it." Big Daddy replied.

Slowly, the group advanced down the passage toward the lair of the Tiny Sharpteeth. They looked around warily, as though the Tiny Sharpteeth might jump out at any moment from behind a stalagmite and attack them. However, they saw no sign of either the Tiny Sharpteeth or Chomper.

Chomper meanwhile, unaware that his friends were planning an attack on the Tiny Sharptooth pack, was giving a ride to Ripper and Nibbler back across the water. Thanks Chomper. they said.

No problem. It's nice to have friends that actually look up to me. I'm nearly the smallest in my group of friends. Only Ducky and Petrie are smaller than me. It's no fun being little. Chomper replied.

They headed back toward the other Tiny Sharpteeth. As they approached Big Mama, they heard someone coming. Who is that? Nibbler asked Chomper.

Chomper sniffed the air, and he caught a whiff of the scent of his friends. He was glad that they had found him but was unaware that they thought he had been kidnapped by the Tinysauruses and had come to attack the pack and free him.

"Hey guys!" he called to them as they ran into sight.

"We here to save you Chomper!" Petrie cried, lunging at a Tiny Sharptooth and knocking him over.

"But I don't need saving!" Chomper replied.

"Don't worry, we bring all of Tinysauruses to save you from Tiny Sharpteeth." Petrie, who had totally missed what Chomper had just stated, said.

"You what?!" Chomper gasped in alarm.

"We come to save you!" Petrie replied.

"I don't need saving Petrie!" Chomper replied, annoyed.

"But me thought you being held prisoner by Tiny Sharpteeth." Petrie said in astonishment.

"No, I'm friends with them. They're not bad guys. We need to stop the Tinysauruses before somebody gets hurt!" the Strongbiter said.

"Ut oh!" Petrie said.

The two of them tried to get the attention of the others. Skitter attacked Ripper, knocking the Tiny Sharptooth to the ground.

Get off of me you Tiny Longneck! Ripper snarled.

"Get away from Chomper, you big bully!" Skitter yelled, hitting Ripper in the head with his tail. Ripper retaliated by biting Skitter in his tail. Lizzie and Dusty tackled Ripper to stop him from attacking Skitter further. Nibbler attacked Skitter, Lizzie, and Dusty to stop them from attacking her brother. Several Tiny Sharpteeth and Tiny Longnecks attacked each other, a few of them crashing into stalagmites and shattering them as they hit them.

Guys stop! "Guys stop!" Chomper yelled in both Sharptooth and Leaf Eater. Some of the Tiny Longnecks and Tiny Sharpteeth stopped fighting and turned to stare at him. Many others, however, continued fighting, unable to hear him due to the chaos.

Big Daddy and Big Mama were fighting. Big Mama snapped her fangs, biting Big Daddy in the tail. "YOW!" he cried. He pulled his tail free of her control and slapped it across her face, knocking her over.

Ouch! That hurt! Get away from my pack you jerks! she snapped at him.

"You've been attacking my herd and now you went and kidnapped my friend Chomper! We've had enough of you!" Big Daddy snarled.

"What's going on Chomper? You don't seem to be being held prisoner." Littlefoot asked Chomper.

"I'm not being held prisoner. They're nice to me." Chomper replied.

"We've got to stop the fighting then." Littlefoot gasped.

Littlefoot and his friends were able to stop the fighting over the next few minutes, though the scuffle between Big Mama and Big Daddy continued until finally, while they were still fighting, Chomper grabbed ahold of each of them and pulled them apart.

"Break it up!" Break it up! he told them in Leaf Eater and Sharptooth.

"What's going on here?"

Chomper, what is this?

Big Daddy and Big Mama shouted at him.

We thought you were hurting Chomper so we came to save him, but it appears that we thought wrong and that he didn't need saving. Ruby replied.

We weren't hurting Chomper! You and your friends just made a mess of the place! Big Mama snapped, pointing at all of the broken stalagmites.

I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you. They were just mistaken. Chomper said.

Be that as it may, you've caused enough trouble. We're leaving! Big Mama said.

But Mom! whined Ripper.

Come children! Big Mama called again.

But I want to stay with Chomper! Compy whined.

Now! she shouted.

It's not fair! Nibbler yelled, taking off.

Come back here! Big Mama called after her.

Nibbler ran out of sight but came running back into sight a few seconds later, terrified. Big Sharpteeth! she yelled.

Big Sharpteeth? gasped Big Mama. Sreech and Thud came into site, chasing after Nibbler. Oh my! she gasped.

Screech and Thud spotted Chomper. There you are Little Biter! Screech yelled.

It's Screech and Thud! Run! Chomper yelled to his Tiny Sharptooth friends.

Screech went after Big Daddy, Big Mama, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike while Thud chased after Chomper and Ruby. "Chomper, I'm afraid that Screech and Thud have followed us to here. That must mean that there is a way from here to the Mysterious Beyond or else they couldn't have gotten from the Mysterious Beyond to here!" Ruby yelled to Chomper.

"Yes, but we've got to find some way to get them back out there and block the way so they can't get back in before they kill and eat us." Chomper replied.

"Littlefoot told me about how the Tinysauruses helped fight off two Fast Biters once before. Maybe they can do it again."

"Yes, but those were just some random Fast Biters. This is Screech and Thud that we're talking about."

"Maybe we could get the Tiny Sharpteeth to help."

Guys, I need your help! Chomper called to Compy, Ripper, and Nibbler.

What can we do? Ripper asked.

We're not big like you or them. Nibbler argued.

What could we possibly do? Compy said.

You can do it. It will be harder for Screech and Thud to reach you due to your small size. Ruby told them.

Thud soon cornered Chomper and Ruby. Got you now Fast Runner and Little Biter! he laughed.

Ruby and Chomper saw Ripper, Nibbler, Compy, and some other Tiny Sharpteeth approach but pretended as though they were unaware that they were there to keep Thud from noticing them.

"Oh no, we are doomed!" Ruby cried, trying to act convincing.

"Don't look Ruby!" Chomper said, shielding her head, pretending to be comforting her as they awaited their doom.

Thud advanced toward them to finish them off but suddenly halted due to the Tiny Sharpteeth biting him in the tail. He turned around and snapped at them. Luckily, they dodged his fangs and Thud bit himself in the tail, causing his eyes to water in pain. You little brats! Thud bellowed when some of the pain had subsided and he could speak again.

Na na! Come get me hugeosaurus! Nibbler taunted him, sticking out her tongue at him in mockery.

Thud chased after them and soon cornered them. Got you now, you tiny little brats! Now I'm going to eat you whole!

Skitter, Lizzie, and Dusty saw Thud, though he didn't see them. "What are we going to do?" Dusty asked.

"They're Tiny Sharpteeth." Lizzie replied.

"Yes, but Chomper said that they were his friends. We've got to help!" Skitter argued. The other two agreed.

Before Thud could make good on this threat to swallow the Tiny Sharpteeth whole, Skitter, Dusty, and Lizzie climbed up on Thud's tail and onto his back and began to tickle him. Thud howled with laughter and tried to pull the Tinysauruses off. While he was distracted, Compy, Ripper, and Nibbler bit Thud in the foot, causing him to cry out in pain.

Screech, meanwhile, had cornered Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Big Daddy, and Big Mama. "You got any bright ideas how to get us out of this?" Big Daddy asked Littlefoot.

"I'm not sure." Littlefoot replied. Still, just standing here was pointless. He made a rush at Screech, hoping, if nothing else, to keep him distracted long enough to enable the others to get away while he was eaten. Screech, however, was too wise to his plans and began to snap at Littlefoot, forcing him to suddenly retreat. Screech began to laugh at them, mocking them before he would kill them. However, he suddenly paused, crying out in pain. Big Mama had leapt into his open mouth and had bitten him in the tongue. RANNNH! The Fast Biter cried out in pain.

What's a matter there big fella? Tiny Sharptooth got your tongue? Big Mama mocked him. After a few seconds of wincing in pain, he quickly shut his mouth and prepared to swallow the Tiny Sharptooth whole as retribution for biting his tongue. However, before he could do it, Screech began to laugh. Big Daddy had climbed up on his back and began to tickle him on his neck, which, unfortunately for Screech, was a very ticklish spot for him. The Utahraptor howled with laughter, trying to swat Big Daddy off. Him keeping his mouth open as he laughed allowed Big Mama to jump out and to safety.

The children used the opportunity of Screech's distraction to charge him and knock him over. Big Daddy was flung when Screech was hit, but luckily, he landed on Spike's back as the group took off.

Chomper, Ruby, Compy, Nibbler, and Ripper, Skitter, Lizzie, and the other Tinysauruses had also managed to get past Thud and were now being chased by the irate Fast Biter. They soon encountered Big Daddy, Big Mama, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They could hear Screech coming from one direction and Thud coming from the other. It looked like they were going to be trapped in the middle of the two approaching Utahraptors.

"What we do now?" Petrie asked fearfully. They looked around and spotted a path that led toward sunlight; perhaps this was a way to the surface where they could get help from the adults in fighting off Screech and Thud. However, they soon realized that the path led to a long drop, not into the Great Valley, but into the Mysterious Beyond.

Spike found a few vines and grabbed onto them with his mouth. The other children soon joined him, dangling several feet in the air over the Mysterious Beyond. As Screech and Thud approached, the children considered letting go, for below them, there was a stream that they were likely to land in. However, as Screech and Thud lunged at them, the two Fast Biters tripped, for the Tiny Sharpteeth had used their teeth to loosen a large vine, which the Tinysauruses and Tiny Sharpteeth had held onto, setting a trap for Screech and Thud. The Tiny Sharpteeth and Tiny Longnecks were almost dragged into the Mysterious Beyond with Screech and Thud, who fell into the water below, splashed around in the stream, which wasn't too deep, and walked onto shore, wet and angry, but Chomper grabbed ahold of the vine they were holding and pulled them to safety. All of them climbed back safely into the cave. Below them, in the Mysterious Beyond, Screech and Thud stormed off in disgust.

"Thanks guys!" Littlefoot said.

"No problem." Big Daddy replied.

"Looks like we took care of Screech and Thud and stopped them before they could get into the Great Valley." Ruby said.

"Speaking of that, we still need to find where they got in and block it up so that they can't get back in that way." Littlefoot remarked.

The children, the Tiny Sharpteeth, and the Tiny Longnecks searched the underground caverns and eventually found where Screech and Thud had entered; working together, they all sealed off the path with rocks, ensuring that the Fast Biter duo wouldn't be able to get in that way again.

Chomper, tell your Tiny Longneck friends that they won't be hurt by us again. Big Mama said.

"The Tiny Sharpteeth said that they aren't going to attack you anymore." Chomper told the group of Tinysauruses, causing them to cheer.

"Good times, good friends. Glad we set things right today." Littlefoot began to sing.

"Good times, good friends, we drive Screech and Thud away." Petrie sang.

"I found some new friends." sang Chomper.

"And we got the Tiny Sharpteeth to stop attacking." sang Big Daddy.

"Think we did a good job." sang Littlefoot. "Say it Petrie." he said.

"Me think so." Petrie replied.

While they were singing in Leaf Eater, the Tiny Sharpteeth were also singing, albeit in Sharptooth, with Chomper sometimes joining in in Sharptooth along with them. It was a bit unpleasant on the ears to the Leaf Eaters, but at least it was nowhere near as bad as Mo singing in Marine.

"Good times, good friends.

Glad we brought this trouble to an end.

Good times, good friends.

Wish that it would never end." the Leaf Eaters, Chomper, and Ruby sang, finishing the song.

And so, peace had been made between the Tiny Sharpteeth and the Tiny Longnecks and Screech and Thud had been defeated.


	9. Return to the Big Water

EPISODE 39: RETURN TO THE BIG WATER

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Mo

Liopledoron

Megalodon

Songs

Really Awfully Boring

Big Water

It was raining hard. "Oh, I hope the Sky Water lets up soon." Littlefoot lamented.

"Doesn't seem like it. It's been going for hours." replied Cera.

"It not bad under here." said Petrie, who was standing underneath a large tree with many branches which sheltered him. However, he'd spoken too soon, for a large amount of water, which had been gathering on the branches, suddenly fell down and doused him. Petrie moaned.

Ducky ran through the puddles. She was enjoying herself. "It is not bad. You guys should join me. Yep, yep, yep you should." she said. She was the only one out. The others, besides Petrie, who couldn't fit with them, were underneath a tree and its ferny branches so as not to get wet.

"I don't know Ducky. If I go join you, I will likely get sick from going through all the water. It's cold!" said Ruby skeptically.

Chomper was sitting down cross-legged. He was bored. "I'm bored." said Chomper. His stomach growled. "And hungry." he added. He, unfortunately, happened to be looking at Cera when he said this.

"Don't look at me!" snapped Cera.

"It was raining all day yesterday too and it looks like it's going to rain all day today!" grumbled Littlefoot.

"It rained the day before that too. And the day before that. And the day before that too. And the day before the day before that." said Ruby.

Spike was feeling hungry too. He started to eat the ferns. As he began pulling on them, water started to fall on Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, and himself.

"Spike stop!" they yelled.

Spike kept eating. After taking down a fair sized fern, they all were soaked with a ton of rainwater that Spike had loosened from the branches. "Spike!" they all yelled.

[Theme song "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

The rain continued. Ducky ran around in the rain. She stomped her feet in the mud. "This feels squishy. Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy!" she laughed.

"That does look like fun, but, then again, I'd get really wet so it wouldn't be so much fun then." Ruby said.

"This is boring!" whined Cera.

"It's boring, boring

really, truly boring

when the Sky Water comes down all day.

It keeps coming down and you cannot play.

You want to go on an adventure

and you want to go exploring

but it's just no fun to be doing nothing all day

No it's really, truly

very boring." sang Littlefoot.

"It is boring, boring

really, awfully boring

when it's really wet." sang Ducky.

"When you want the Sky Water to stop

and but after waiting for hours it still hasn't yet." sang Cera.

"When you want to have some fun

but it just keeps on pouring." sang Cera and Ducky together.

"It can make you sad." sang Chomper.

"It can make you mad." sang Ruby.

"It's very, very

very boring." sang Chomper and Ruby together.

"When there's no where you can go

and there's nothing fun to do." sang Littlefoot.

"Then the day goes by so slow

and ya feel like your feet are stuck in goo." sang Ruby and Ducky.

"It's boring, boring

very, very boring

when it rain all day and you can't be soaring

It's very, very" sang Petrie

"Very, very" sang Cera and Ducky.

"Almost extraordinary" sang Littlefoot

"Really, truly

very boring" they all sang.

"I'm bored." moaned Littlefoot.

Chomper wandered into the cave that he and Ruby slept in. It wasn't that interesting, other than that part of it echoed. He was going to take a nap as he felt bored out of his mind. Chomper noticed a frog. He was hungry and, though he knew they were a bit sour, decided to try and eat it. "Come here you hopper!" he said. The hopper didn't like the idea and so hopped off. He chased it. He came into a room where water was falling through a hole in the ceiling and going through a hole in the floor. He was too fixated on the hopper to notice the hole in the floor. "You're mine hopper!" he cried. He leapt at it, but it moved. Chomper fell through the hole in the floor. "Woooooah!" he cried. He was moved by the water through a tunnel. "Hey, this is kind of fun." he said. He finally came out the tunnel and landed in a small pool of water at the bottom. "I need to tell the others about this." he said to himself.

"What did you find Chomper?" asked Ruby a short time later.

"Come on, I'll show you!" he said to Ruby and the others.

A short time later, they noticed the water slide-like thing. "What is…?" asked Cera. Chomper pushed her into the hole. "Hey!" she yelled angrily. However, she soon was enjoying herself. "Weeeeee, this is fun!" she cried. She eventually reached the bottom and came out, landed in the pool at the bottom. "That was fun! I want to do it again!" she said.

The played all day long, going down the water slide-like thing over and over. By nightfall, they were really tired. They were so tired, in fact, that they all rested on a fallen tree, using its branches to shelter them from the rain, and fell asleep. The grownups decided against waking them and let them sleep.

During the night, a storm surge washed the kids out over a waterfall. They were so tired that they slept through it. They were moved down a river and out to the Big Water. By morning, they were somewhat out to sea. Cera woke first. She moved, waking up Petrie.

"It sure smells different than usual around here." commented Cera, smelling the salt water.

"Me smell it too." said Petrie. Petrie moved out from behind the branches. "Oh no!" he cried. Littlefoot and the others woke up at the sound of his yell.

"What is it Petrie?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"We no in Great Valley anymore!" exclaimed Petrie.

"What do you mean Petrie?" asked Ruby.

"We in middle of Big Water!" yelled Petrie.

"What?!" asked Cera in alarm.

"We in middle of Big Water! This bad!" moaned Petrie, grabbing onto Cera and clutching her horn and shaking.

"Get off of me!" yelled Cera, shaking Petrie loose. Petrie was knocked flying through the air and landed in the water. He got out and went back to the others.

"We need to get back to the shore." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, their parents were looking for them. "Littlefoot!" called Grandpa and Grandma Longneck.

"Cera!" called Topps and Tria.

"Petrie!" called Pterano and Mama Flyer.

"Ducky! Spike!" called Mama and Papa Swimmer.

"Chomper! Ruby!" called Grandpa Longneck.

"I don't see them anywhere Longneck! We've checked and checked." grumbled Topps to Grandpa Longneck.

"I hope they haven't drowned." said Mama Swimmer, noticing the large pools of flood water that all the rains had left.

"Ducky is a Swimmer. She wouldn't drown! Honestly, you Bigmouths aren't that bright!" said Topps.

"Hmmmmph!" grumbled Mama Swimmer at Topps's speciesist remark.

"It would seem to me that they are likely in the Mysterious Beyond." remarked Pterano.

"We'll have to send out a search party." replied Grandma Longneck.

Meanwhile, back at the Big Water, the kids were trying to paddle back toward shore. "I can't wait to get back to shore! I'm hungry!" said Cera, paddling toward shore.

"Me too." said Chomper, who unfortunately happened to be looking at Cera when he said this.

"Don't look at me!" she snapped.

"That's one weird-looking log." Chomper commented, noticing something sticking out of the water. It was moving toward them from the direction of the shore.

Petrie saw it and realized what it was. "That not a log. That a Swimming Sharptooth!" cried Petrie in fright. It was moving toward them. They paddled away from it. However, the Cretoxyrhina was gaining on them.

"Paddle faster!" yelled Cera. Try as they might, the Swimming Sharptooth was gaining on them. However, right before he could bite into the tree they were on, he was hit in the face with a bunch of water. The group turned to look to see what had happened, as did the Swimming Sharptooth. It was Mo.

Leave Mo's Mud Brothers alone! Mo shouted at the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine.

Get lost! I'm going to eat some Land Dwellers. the Swimming Sharptooth replied.

The Swimming Sharptooth moved toward the kids again, but Mo headed him off. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mo hit him in the face with his fin.

Why you little…..! the Swimming Sharptooth snarled in Marine. He swam after Mo, who had taken off.

Come get Mo! laughed Mo.

"We've got to help him!" cried Littlefoot.

"How?" asked Cera.

"We'll ram him in the head with this log." said Littlefoot. They began to paddle after the Swimming Sharptooth.

I'm going to get you, you little pest! the Swimming Sharptooth shouted after Mo. He chased Mo after Mo, getting closer and closer. He was about to snap at him when….WHAM. The log hit him in the head. He snarled and thrashed, moving the log away from him and then creating a big wave, pushing the kids further out to sea and out of sight. Mo slipped away in the confusion. Ouch, I have a headache. the Swimming Sharptooth moaned. He was dazed for a while. When he got his bearings back, he looked around and realized that he'd lost the others. I've lost them. I'll get those brats. I'll get all of them! he vowed.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends were peeved at being sent further out to sea again.

"Just great. Back where we were again!" Cera lamented.

"At least we lose that Swimming Sharptooth." said Petrie.

"But what about Mo?" asked Littlefoot.

"Maybe he got eated." said Ducky, shedding a tear.

Suddenly, water splashed Cera in the face. "Mo right here!" laughed Mo.

"Mo, you're ok!" said the six children together in relief.

"What about the Swimming Sharptooth?" asked Ruby.

"Mo lose him." Mo replied.

"But we found another one!" cried Chomper in alarm, pointing. Sure enough, there was another Swimming Sharptooth, this one the Liopleudoron the group had met the time they first had met Mo.

Aha, breakfast! said the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine, licking his lips.

Yoo-hoo! Ugly! Over here! Come get Mo! Mo taunted the Liopleudoron.

Well, well, if it isn't the pesky Rainbow Swimmer[1]that got away from me during the time of heavy Sky Water. said the Liopleudoron. And you brought your friends too.

Mo spat water in his face. Insolent little…. thundered the Swimming Sharptooth in a fury.

Nah nah nah nah! You can't get Mo! Mo taunted him.

I'll show you! snapped the Swimming Sharptooth. He chased after Mo. However, Mo was able to once more lose him. In the meantime though, the kids had drifted even further out to sea. Mo soon found the kids again.

"We need to get home Mo. We don't like being in the middle of the Big Water." said Ruby.

"We need to find a way back to shore." said Cera.

"Mo can help." said Mo. Mo moved against the tree and began to push them toward shore. The kids all paddled toward shore. However, much to their annoyance, the waves of the ocean began to move further out to sea, thus pulling them back away from shore.

"Now what?" grumbled Cera.

"We try again." replied Mo.

They tried again. However, once more, the waves moved them out to sea. "Again." said Mo. They tried it again. They moved closer to shore and were excited that they were close to shore. However, the waves came and again moved them out to sea.

"I do not like these waves. Oh no, no, no." complained Ducky.

"This just isn't our day." moaned Chomper.

"Oh, we're never going to get back to shore!" moaned Cera.

"Of course we will. We just need to try something different." Littlefoot said.

"What we try now?" Petrie asked.

"If there is a current of water pulling us away from shore, then if we move away from that current of water, then it would not pull us away from shore and we might be able to paddle to shore." Ruby suggested.

"Good idea Ruby, then we can finally get out of the Big Water." said Chomper.

"But Big Water fun." said Mo.

"Not for us." said Cera.

"Big big big big water.

We don't like the very big, big, big big water." sang Littlefoot.

"It's deep and dark and dangerous." sang Chomper.

"It's scary and it's strangerous." sang Ruby.

"And things could re-arrange-er-us

in that big water." sang Chomper and Ruby together.

"Big big big big water.

It's awfully big, big big big water." sang Cera and Petrie together.

"Things could be swimming around under there

way down deep." sang Cera.

"Very very deep." sang Petrie.

"Mo see interesting things under there

but also Swimming Sharpteeth." sang Mo.

"Oh those Swimming Sharpteeth!" sang Petrie nervously.

"Being underneath there is not a place I want to go.

Oh no, no, no." sang Ducky.

"It's not so bad under there. It's ok with Mo." sang Mo.

"Big, big, big, big water

The very big, big, big, big water." sang all of them.

"We wish the sun would rise up.

And make the water dry up." sang Ducky.

"Oh Mo would not like that." said Mo.

"We wish to say goodbye-a…" sang Ducky.

"To that big water. Big water." they all sang, finishing the song.

The group began to paddle sideways. This moved them away from the rip current but also caused them to go further out to sea in the meantime. Eventually, they were totally out of the rip current.

"We did it!" the group yelled happily.

Just then, the Liopleudoron arrived. "Ut oh, bad Swimmer back!" Mo exclaimed. To make matters worse, the other Swimming Sharptooth arrived from the opposite direction.

Game's over, Rainbow Swimmer! laughed the Megalodon.

You won't get away this time. said the Liopleudoron.

"Go, Mo will lead them away!" Mo told the others.

Littlefoot didn't want to see Mo get himself killed so that they could get away. Mo had almost died last time he had led away a Swimming Sharptooth from them. "Guys, get these vines on the trees! I have an idea!" Littlefoot yelled. The group grabbed the vines. As the Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, Littlefoot and the others threw the vines out at them, catching onto them. The Swimming Sharpteeth tried to break free, pulling against the vines. "Mo, head to shore!" Mo did as he was told. The Swimming Sharpteeth pulled the group to shore.

The Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, who got them to swim in a circle. They ended up tying themselves up, though they were too busy chasing Mo to notice. The Megalodon went after Mo and tried to bite him. However, he missed and bit the Liopleudoron in the tail instead.

Hey! snapped the Liopleudoron.

Oops! said the Megalodon.

"Thanks Mo!" Littlefoot said.

"Mo glad to help. Mo hope that we meet again!" Mo said.

"Goodbye Mo!" the group said. Mo left.

Littlefoot and his friends headed back toward the Great Valley. They were soon found by the search party that the adults had sent out.

"I'm glad that you kids are all right." said Mama Flyer.

"Yep, thanks to Mo the Rainbow Swimmer." said Littlefoot.

"Come on, let's get you kids home." said Mama Swimmer. And so the kids returned home, safe and sound.

[1] This will be the term for Mo's type. Like Rainbow Face, only Rainbow Swimmer.


	10. Great Valley Misadventure

EPISODE 40: GREAT VALLEY MISADVENTURE

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Shorty

Bron

Grandpa Longneck

Topps

SONGS

Oh No We're Trapped (New Song)

We Did It Together (New Song)

Littlefoot and his friends were playing Stop the Seed. "Look Littlefoot!" cried Ducky, pointing behind Littlefoot.

"Nice try Ducky!" said Littlefoot, who thought Ducky, who was on the other team, was trying to trick him.

Chomper, who was on the same team as Littlefoot, however, had looked. "It's Bron." said Chomper.

Littlefoot looked and saw Bron and Shorty coming toward him. "Hi Dad!" said Littlefoot. Bron had just come with Shorty this time instead of with his whole herd. "Hello Shorty."

"Hello Littlefoot." said Shorty.

"What brings you here, Dad?" Littlefoot asked.

"We came to celebrate Shorty's Hatch Day." Bron replied.

"Today is my 10th Hatch Day." Shorty said.

"Congratulations Shorty." Littlefoot said.

"What would you like to do today Shorty?" Bron asked.

"How about we play a game." Shorty replied.

"What kind of game?" Bron asked.

"How about Toss the Seed?" Shorty suggested.

"That's a great idea." Bron said.

They played Toss the Seed. Shorty's team was winning. However, much to his team's annoyance, he hogged the seed too much for himself instead of passing it. When he did pass it, though Chomper was on the same team, he never passed it to Chomper. This irked Littlefoot, who was on the other team After, having intercepted the pine cone from Shorty, who had failed to pass it to Cera, having scored, he asked "Why didn't you pass it to Chomper?"

"Didn't think it would work." Shorty replied. Littlefoot knew that he was lying and that Shorty didn't care much for Chomper because he was a Sharptooth. Eventually, Shorty's team won, though narrowly, as his arrogance had allowed Littlefoot's team to catch up. The game might have continued, but the sky, having become increasingly overcast as the day went on, began to pour rain.

"Drat, sky water!" Shorty moaned.

[Theme song "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

It was still around late afternoon. "What do you want to do now?" Bron asked Shorty.

"I think I will explore one of the Great Valley caves." Shorty said.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby joined him. Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper were at the head of the group. They entered the cave. Before the others could go in, however, the ground began to shake. "Earthshake!" Shorty yelled. Littlefoot, Chomper, and Shorty ran forward into the cave to avoid being hit by falling rocks while the others moved back out of the cave to avoid them.

The rocks stopped falling. "Is everyone all right?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes." said Cera.

"I'm fine, but we can't get back out, at least not the way we came." Shorty replied.

"Chomper, are you ok?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Chomper said.

There was a bit of light in there that came through the top of the fallen pile of rocks. They could see a path heading into the cave, going downhill.

Littlefoot and the others tried pushing on the rocks. His friends tried to move the rocks on the other side. However, after spending some time in their efforts, they realized that it was futile. Littlefoot looked at the path going further into the cave. "Guess we'll have to follow it." he said.

They headed further into the cave. The light grew dimmer and dimmer.

"Ouch!" Littlefoot cried, feeling something hit him.

"Littlefoot?" came a voice.

"Shorty?" Littlefoot said.

"I can't see that well in here." Shorty said.

"Grab onto my tail and follow me." Littlefoot said.

"I can't see you! How can I do that?" Shorty grumbled.

Chomper grabbed Shorty. "Hey! What are you doing?" Shorty snapped.

"Bringing you to Littlefoot." Chomper replied. Chomper brought Shorty to Littlefoot.

"How did you find him? I couldn't even see him." Shorty asked.

"My sniffer." Chomper replied. Chomper grabbed onto Shorty and Shorty grabbed onto Littlefoot. Together, they moved forward. After a couple of minutes, Littlefoot nearly fell into a pit, but Shorty and Chomper were able to pull him to safety.

"I don't like being in here in the dark. I didn't even see that pit." Littlefoot said.

"We'll have to keep going. The other way is blocked." said Chomper.

"But what if there is no other way out?" Shorty asked in concern.

"The only way we'll know for sure is if we look first." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, Bron was distraught. "I never intended for this to happen. This is going to wreck Shorty's Hatch Day."

"Do not worry. I am sure they are fine. I am." Ducky reassured him.

"What are we going to do? My son and Shorty are trapped in there." Bron said, if more to himself than the others.

"Chomper is also in there too. He is." Ducky reminded him.

"We need to get help." Bron said.

After traveling in the dark for several minutes, Littlefoot, Chomper, and Shorty came to a section of the cave that had some light that came in through cracks in the roof. "Finally, I can see again!" Shorty cried.

They noticed four paths ahead of them. One going uphill, one going downhill, one going left, and one going right. "Which one do we take?" Shorty asked.

"How about that one?" suggested Littlefoot, pointing toward the one that went upwards. "It appears that it heads back up." The others agreed and they went up that path. The further they went on that path, the less light there was. Eventually, they reached a point where there was no light.

"Everyone stay close." Littlefoot said.

Chomper began sniffing the air. "What are you doing?" Shorty asked.

"I smell Crawlers." Chomper replied. He sniffed his way to them, grabbed them, and began eating them.

"YUCK! That's disgusting! I'm so glad that I can't see you right now!" Shorty exclaimed.

"Well, I have to eat something. I hadn't eaten yet today." Chomper replied.

"Yeah. I suppose." Shorty replied. "Wait a minute…..we're trapped in here with a Sharptooth! A Sharptooth! Do you realize what that means Littlefoot?" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Ummm…I." Littlefoot muttered, wondering where he was going with this.

"It means that he might eat us!" Shorty replied.

"No, he wouldn't. He's our friend." Littlefoot laughed.

"Not if he was hungry." Shorty countered.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck asked Bron "Any luck on freeing the young ones?"

"I'm afraid not, Papa Longneck." Bron replied.

"Never ask a Longneck to do a Threehorn's job." The two Longnecks turned around. Topps had arrived. "Cera told me about the mishap. I can handle this." he said.

"I don't know. I couldn't break through." Bron said skeptically.

"That's because you're not a Threehorn." Topps laughed. Bron scowled. He rammed the opening. The rocks broke. "See?" he said smugly. However, the force he'd hit the rocks with had loosened the rocks in the ceiling behind them. CRASH! There was another cave-in.

"Well done, Threehorn." Bron said, smirking. Topps scowled.

"Well, I tried." Mr. Threehorn said in resignation.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper had reached a dead end. "Dead end again!" Shorty moaned.

"Let's go back the other way." Littlefoot suggested.

"Ouch!" Shorty cried.

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked.

"I hit something!" Shorty replied.

"Yeah, me." Chomper said.

"Oops, sorry." Shorty said.

They headed back the way they came. A bat darted in front of Littlefoot, causing him to stop abruptly. Chomper collided with Littlefoot and Shorty collided with Chomper. "Oof!" Shorty moaned as Chomper hit him.

"Ouch!" Chomper cried as Littlefoot bumped into him. The group went tumbling backward, going down a path they had passed up earlier on the way down. They tumbled for many feet, sometimes crashing into rocks as they went. This eventually triggered more rocks to fall, blocking the way behind them. Finally, they stopped tumbling.

"Guess we won't be going back that way." Shorty said.

"At least we're all right." Littlefoot said.

"All right? We're trapped in a cave!" Shorty moaned. "Oh no we're trapped. What are we going to do now?" Shorty sang.

"Don't worry Shorty. We'll find a way out. We'll just find a way to do it somehow." Littlefoot sang.

"We've got to keep going. I know it seems rough.

But we'll get out of here soon enough." Chomper sang.

"That's easy for you to say cuz there's something you forget to add.

You can always eat us if things get really bad!" Shorty sang. Chomper raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine, just wait and see.

We'll get out of here. Trust me." Littlefoot sang.

"Littlefoot's right. Everything will be fine.

You don't need to continue to whine." Chomper sang. Shorty, however, wasn't very convinced.

"We're trapped in a cave with nowhere to go!" Shorty sang.

"We'll get out of here. Trust me, I know." Littlefoot sang, finishing the song.

Meanwhile, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby tried to see if they could find another way to Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper. "There might be a way to them in here." Ducky suggested, pointing at a cave entrance.

"It's too small for me to fit into there." Bron said, shaking his head.

"But I can go. I can." Ducky offered.

"Thanks Ducky." Bron said.

Ducky headed into the cave. "Littlefoot! Chomper! Shorty!" she called. She searched for a good while. Eventually, at nightfall, she came back out. "Nope, nope, nope, this cave does not lead into theirs." she said. The others had also searched nearby caves and been equally unsuccessful. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby, still worried about Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper, went to bed.

Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper, meanwhile, still couldn't find their way out of the cave. "I'm getting tired. Let's rest." Littlefoot said.

"Un uh! No way! I'm not going to sleep with him around! I'll close my eyes and never wake up!" Shorty snapped. Chomper frowned and sighed.

"He doesn't mean it Chomper." Littlefoot tried to reassure him.

"I don't know. He has said it twice now." Chomper said sadly.

The three of them went to bed, Shorty taking the longest to fall asleep due to fear of Chomper. Early the next morning, they were all awoken by a growling sound.

"What's that?" Shorty asked in alarm.

"It's my stomach. I'm hungry." Chomper replied.

"Well, don't look at me!" Shorty said.

"Lay off him Shorty!" Littlefoot snapped.

Chomper got up, moving around in the dark, looking for a bat or something to eat. "He's going to attack us!" Shorty cried.

"No, I'm not!" Chomper replied.

After searching for two hours, Chomper couldn't find anything to eat. Littlefoot and Shorty, however, had stumbled across an underwater plant. It didn't taste that great but at least it was edible.

"This tastes terrible!" Shorty moaned.

"At least we found something. Poor Chomper still hasn't found anything to eat." Littlefoot scolded him.

"Why did you befriend him anyway? Sharpteeth usually don't make good friends." Shorty asked him.

"It's a long story." Littlefoot replied.

"I'm trapped in a cave. I've got lots of time." Shorty replied snarkily.

Meanwhile, the others had resumed their search for Chomper, Shorty, and Littlefoot. "They have been in there for a whole day now. I hope they're all right." Cera said.

"Me sure they fine." Petrie replied.

"I wonder if the grownups have a plan to rescue them." Ruby said.

"They've having a meeting about it right now." Cera replied.

Meanwhile, at the Rock Circle, the grownups were in a meeting. "Our Littlefoot and Chomper and Shorty have been trapped underground for a full day now." Grandpa Longneck said.

"What are we supposed to do? I tried it and couldn't get through. If a Threehorn can't do it, nobody can." Mr. Threehorn murmured. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we've got to think of something." Bron said.

The grownups began arguing over what to do about the kids. As was usually the case, they ended up spending more time arguing over trivial things than actually getting closer toward a solution. The meeting lasted all day and was as unproductive as Congress.

"Do they usually take this long to decide what to do?" Bron asked, as the day neared its end.

"This is about normal." Grandpa Longneck sighed.

"Do you have any ideas on how we could rescue them?" Bron asked his father-in-law.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot had been telling Shorty how he'd found Chomper. "So you thought his egg was the stolen one?" Shorty asked Littlefoot.

"Yes, so we took it back to the Great Valley."

"So what did you do when he hatched and you found out that he was a Sharptooth?" Shorty asked.

"The others ran. I did too but then I came back."

"Why did you come back?"

"He was all alone with nobody to care for him. Plus, he wasn't harming anybody and didn't seem dangerous."

"And he never harmed any of you?"

Littlefoot thought on that one. Mostly Chomper had been harmless. However, one time he'd bitten Cera in the tail. But that was the worst that he'd ever done to them. "Well, there was one time that he bit Cera in the tail. But he was just a baby. He's never done anything like that since then." he said.

"How can you be sure that he won't do it again?"

"I just trust him."

Meanwhile, as it neared sunset, Bron and Grandpa Longneck had moved near the entrance of the cave. "So, we dig out a few of the rocks and then slip these trees underneath. Then we push on them with our tail and this will move the rocks up. Is that the plan?" Bron asked.

"Yes. It won't make a big enough opening for us to fit through, but it should make one big enough for the young ones to crawl out of." Grandpa Longneck replied.

The two of them began to dig. Slowly, the began to shift a few rocks out of the way. They had a decent amount of rocks moved out of the way by dark. "That's good for now. We'll finish it in the morning." Grandpa Longneck said.

"I hope they're all right." Bron said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They've been through worse before." Grandpa Longneck replied.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper went to sleep. Chomper had a strange dream. He dreamed that many of the things that he liked to eat were swarming around him. Stinging Buzzers, fish, Tickly Fuzzies, even hoppers all surrounded him. However, try as he might, he could never seem to reach them. Whenever he would approach them, they moved upward and out of his reach. "Come on!" he muttered angrily. He began to leap at them, snapping. CHOMP! CHOMP! They moved out his way, much to his irritation. He woke up, though he was still more asleep than awake. He smelled something good. He was very hungry. He leaped up, thinking it was one of the things in his dream, and bit. CHOMP!

"OUCH!" Littlefoot cried out. He jumped up and looked behind him to see that Chomper had his teeth sunk into his tail. "Chomper, what are you doing?!" he cried in alarm.

Chomper was taken aback. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't dreaming, he was awake. His sniffer had tricked him. What he'd smelled was Littlefoot. He realized with horror that he had bitten Littlefoot. "I'm so sorry! I was in my Sleep Story and was hungry and smelled something good, woke up, but thought I was still asleep, and I jumped up and bit what I smelled. But it wasn't a Sleep Story!" he moaned, moving away from Littlefoot.

Littlefoot's shout had woken up Shorty, who had seen Chomper biting Littlefoot. "You nasty Sharptooth! Trying to eat Littlefoot in his sleep I see! " he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I din't mean it!"

"You're just a typical Sharptooth and that's all your ever be! Get out of here and don't ever come back!" Shorty shouted at him.

Chomper took off, tears streaming from his face. "Wait, come back!" Littlefoot yelled after him. He turned to glare at Shorty. "He didn't mean it. Why did you have to say that?" he snapped.

"Because it's true. He's just a regular Sharptooth and can't be trusted!" Shorty replied.

"No, Chomper is different!" Littlefoot snapped argumentatively.

"First he bit Cera in the tail. Now he's bitten you. Why do you think he can be trusted?" Shorty asked.

Chomper, meanwhile, walked further into the cave, sobbing. His inner-Sharptooth, that he'd tried so hard to suppress, had come out again. The last time it had come out was when he'd lived on the Island, but his friends weren't to know of that as they had been cowering and not looking. Maybe he was a danger to his friends, especially while hungry. His stomach rumbled, but he tried to ignore it. He would have to move away from the others. He was a danger to them while hungry like this.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot called for him, looking for him. "Chomper! Chomper! Where are you?" He went searching for the Sharptooth. "Chomper! Come back!" He moved further into the cave, searching for his friend, and Shorty, not wanting to be left behind, followed.

"Wait for me! I'm coming!" he said.

Chomper, meanwhile, was searching for food. He spotted a prehistoric bat ahead, barely able to be seen, but his Sharptooth's eyes could see what many other eyes could not. He silently crept toward it. The bat, however, spotted him just in time and moved away. Chomper ran after it. He turned a corner. With horror, he saw that the bat had gathered a bunch of its friends. Chomper ran for it, yelling. "Ahhhh!"

Littlefoot heard Chomper yell. "Chomper's in trouble!"

"He's a Sharptooth. He can take care of himself." Shorty replied.

"He's my friend and I'm going to help him!" Littlefoot said. He took off after the sound of Chomper's yell and Shorty followed him.

Chomper continued to run. He fell into an underground stream and was swept away by the current. With difficulty, he managed to keep his head above water. Eventually, he grabbed onto a rock hanging out over the water and was able to pull himself up onto shore.

Meanwhile, the sun rose. Bron and Grandpa Longneck returned to the cave so that they could finish clearing a path to get through. After some digging, there were able to get a big enough space to push a couple of felled trees underneath and begin to push up. As they did so, they kept adding more and more logs for support. They used the topmost logs to keep pushing slowly up until they had enough room to add another log. This enabled them to push up from underneath. They also did the same inward, pushing a log in as far as they could reach and building up that way. They eventually had three trees inward on each side, enabling them to get across to the other side and successfully be able to get through the rubble. The outward layer had the most trees on it and the inner layer had less, meaning that one had to stoop further and further as one went further in. They eventually were able to create a space big enough for even Ruby to fit under. Feeling somewhat worn out, Grandpa Longneck and Bron went off to take a rest, for it was now well past noon.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby, meanwhile, had been watching them. "It looks like they've made a hole big enough for us to get in even if they can't get in." Ruby remarked.

"I hope it doesn't cave in after we've gone in and we end up getting trapped too. That thing doesn't look very sturdy." Cera said.

"We should still give it a try. We should. We should. The others might be hurt. They might." Ducky suggested.

"Me agree. We go now. Grownups may take while to get rested." Petrie said. The group went into the cave. After some traveling, they reached the point where Littlefoot and the others had accidentally blocked the path with rocks.

"This is going to take a while to clear!" Cera grumbled.

Chomper, meanwhile, continued to search for food. He wasn't sure where Littlefoot and Shorty were at, and he felt that that was a good thing. If they were the only source of food in here, he preferred to starve to death by not finding them. He feared that the part of him that he called "bad Chomper" would take over if he was hungry enough and laid eyes on them. RRRRGH! His stomach growled. He spotted something up ahead. Was it Littlefoot or Shorty or was it something else? He sniffed, ready to turn the other way in case it was either of the Longnecks. It didn't smell like them but like a cave bat. He moved toward it. The bat didn't see him. He slowly tiptoed toward it. He sniffed again and could smell it right above him. From where the smell was coming from, it appeared to be a couple of feet above him. He leaped up and bit. CHOMP!

SCWAH! SCWAH! SCWAH! The bat let out a high-pitched screech. Chomper held on with his teeth as the bat took off, trying to escape. Normally, he'd have let go, as he, though not too bothered by heights, didn't like hanging from a moving creature being spun about like a top. However, his hunger made him continue to hold on.

The bat tried to kick Chomper loose with its four limbs. Eventually, Chomper was knocked lose and crashed into the ground. The bat flew off, hurt on the wing where Chomper had bitten it, but otherwise uninjured. Chomper also got up, a tad sore for the fall, but also mostly uninjured. "Come back dinner!" he shouted in frustration at the departing bat. "Now what?" he moaned.

Shorty and Littlefoot, meanwhile, continued to search for Chomper. "I don't know why we should look for a possibly dangerous Sharptooth rather than try and find a way out. We're heading further in and likely to get more lost in here." Shorty complained.

"Look here, Chomper is a good friend. He may act out a bit when hungry, but he's still our friend. If you don't want to go look for him, you can go try and find a way out on your own!" Littlefoot scolded him.

"You're right. Even if he did bite you, we can't just leave him in here. But how are we going to find him if we can't see?"

"Chomper! We're over here! Chomper!"

"Chomper! You can come back now! I take back what I said! We're over here Chomper!"

Meanwhile, Cera had, with the help of the others, broken through the rocks. Cera shattered the last group of rocks in the way by smashing them with her horn. "Now we can get through and go find them." she said.

"We need to hurry. They may be hurt and need help." Petrie said.

"They may need our help but we won't be able to help them if we don't know where they are." Ruby replied.

"I think we should split up. That way one of us is bound to find them sooner." Ducky said.

"But if we split up, we are also more likely to lose ourselves in this cave too." Ruby mused.

"Maybe we should go in two groups." Cera suggested.

"Good idea Cera." Petrie said.

Spike sniffed the air and wandered off. "Come back Spike!" the others called after him. Spike soon found the spot where Littlefoot and Shorty found the underwater plants. He found some of these himself and began eating them. Though they weren't the best tasting, he ate pretty much every kind of plant, including stinkweed, so it didn't bother him. "Spike, this is now time for a snack! We are supposed to be looking for Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper." Ducky scolded him.

"Wait, maybe Spike is onto something. If he found food here, then maybe Littlefoot and Shorty found food here too as they would need food. And if they found food here, they might be near here so they can get more of it." Ruby said.

"Let's hope so." Cera replied.

In the meantime, Chomper continued to search for food and a way out. He was very hungry now. He sniffed, trying to find food. He thought he could smell Shorty some distance off. He turned and ran the opposite direction of the smell. Shorty, meanwhile, said "I heard something in here. It might be Chomper."

They went to the place where they thought Chomper was, though they couldn't see at all, but couldn't find anything. "If it was, it looks like he left." Littlefoot said in disappointment.

Chomper, meanwhile, came across a spot where light was coming in from a big hole in the ceiling. Also, water poured in from above and into an underground stream nearby. He smelled his water to the water and began to drink. At least it would help with his thirst. He looked in the water to see if he could find fish or Snapping Shells but was unable to find any. "Still no food for me." he sighed. He saw something moving. He sniffed the air and realized that it was another cave bat. Chomper soon realized that it was the one that he'd attacked earlier. He leaped at it again and bit once more. This time, he did more damage. However, once more, the Vulcanops kicked him loose. He fell spluttering into water. At least, it first appeared to be water. However, as he began to sink, he soon realized what it was. "Sinking Sands! Help!" he cried Shorty and Littlefoot came running, hearing his call. By the time they arrived, the Sinking Sand had come up to his neck.

Shorty reached out one of his limbs. "Grab on!" he called to Chomper.

"But I thought you said that I was just a typical Sharptooth and not worth it."

"I've changed my mind. Now grab on!"

Chomper grabbed onto him. Littlefoot grabbed onto Shorty who helped pull Chomper out. "Thank you guys." Chomper said.

Chomper sniffed the air and smelled the Vulcanops, who, being hurt from being bitten a second time, hadn't gone far. "Excuse me for a second. I, er, found something to eat." he told the others. He went around a corner and spotted the Vulcanops, which was resting from having fought off him a second time. Quickly, he struck, this time hitting the neck. The bite killed the creature and Chomper hungrily ate it, leaving only the bones behind. He soon returned to Shorty and Littlefoot. "There, I found a yummy Cave Flyer. Now I should be fine." He sniffed the air, for he smelled new scents approaching. "It's the others!" he said excitedly. Chomper led them, by way of his Sniffer, to the others.

Holding on to each other and moving forward, sometimes with the help of Chomper's Sniffer, they were able to find their way to the exit. They were met by Grandpa and Grandma Longneck as well as Bron. "We noticed that you young ones had vanished and we figured that you went in there after them." said Grandma Longneck.

"We worked together to get out the cave." said Littlefoot.

"We did it together.

We got out of there." Shorty sang.

"We worked together. We all did our share." Ruby sang.

"I found out that Chomper can be trusted after all.

And thanks to his sniffer, we didn't have a nasty fall." Shorty sang.

"Shorty and Littlefoot helped save me from the Sinking Sand." Chomper sang.

"Glad to have lent a hand." Shorty sang in reply.

"We did it together. We get them out of cave.

And our friends we manage to save!" Petrie sang.

"We did it together!" they all sang, finishing the song.

The group went to bed, for it was now past sunset. Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper had been saved.


	11. Boneyard Canyon

EPISODE 41: BONEYARD CANYON

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Red Claw

Screech

Thud

Ovi

Tor

Mama Flyer

Grandpa Longneck

Grandma Longneck

Topps

Magnus

Tyra

Coelophysis (Small Fast Biter/Sharptooth) (OCs)

SONGS

Feel Better Song (New)

Littlefoot and his friends were in the Mysterious Beyond. They were panting and out of breath. "I'm sorry that Red Claw chased your parents away Ruby. This is the second time he's done this." said Littlefoot.

"I hope they're ok." said Ruby in concern.

"I'm sure they are." replied Littlefoot.

A group of Coelophysis (Small Fast Biter) suddenly appeared. "Sharpteeth! Run!" the kids yelled and began to run. The Sharpteeth chased after them.

"I hope we lose those Small Fast Biters. We already were chased by Red Claw today and do not need to be chased again." said Ruby. The group kept running. They headed into a canyon. They took a left at a fork in the path. They hid just out of sight, hiding inside of a small cave. The enemies came to the fork in the path. They looked but didn't see the group. They sniffed, but, luckily, it had started to rain, dampening the scent of the kids. The Small Fast Biters took a right. The kids sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" asked Littlefoot, who hadn't been to this part of the Mysterious Beyond before. Ruby looked around the cave. She saw an area with a dry riverbed in front of them. She thought she'd seen this place before. She recalled it somehow as a place her family had told her to avoid. However, she couldn't recall why.

She spotted several duckbill skeletons in the cave. As she looked outside the cave, she spotted several more bones of various leaf-eating dinosaurs. Bones! Now she knew where she was! "Guys, we're in Boneyard Canyon!" she cried in alarm.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and valleys to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"What's Boneyard Canyon?" asked Cera.

"It's a bad place. Mom and Dad told me not to go there." answered Ruby.

"Well, it look like we here anyway." Petrie sighed.

"Why is it so bad?" asked Cera, raising her eyebrows.

"Because, there are Sharpteeth all over the place in here. They like to hunt in here. Loads of dinosaurs come in here and nobody ever sees anything of them again except for their bones." replied Ruby, shaking in fear.

"Oh, me want out of here!" Petrie whimpered.

"I want to get out of here too. I do. I do." Ducky said.

"I agree." said Cera. They headed back toward the entrance of the canyon. However, right in their path was a dinosaur that they wanted to meet even less than the Small Fast Biters: Red Claw himself. He was, as usual, flanked by his two chief Deinonychus minions, Screech and his brother Thud.

"Oh no, it is Red Claw!" cried Ducky in alarm.

The group ran, and Red Claw, Screech, and Thud chased after them. After many twists and turns, the group finally lost them. "Phew, that close!" sighed Petrie.

"We've got to find some way out of here." said Littlefoot.

"Perhaps that way." suggested Ruby, pointing down a path that had Threehorn skeletons.

"Me no like the look of that way!" Petrie said nervously, shaking with fear and chattering his teeth.

"Oh, don't be such a Scaredy Egg, Petrie!" Cera chided him.

"Me admit me a Scaredy Egg. Me no like Ruby's way."

"Well, we aren't going to get out of here until we get out of here, so we should get going." Ruby remarked.

They started heading the direction that Ruby suggested. Cera, who didn't like the looks of the place, said "The sooner we get out of here the better!"

"Are you scared?" Littlefoot asked.

"No." Cera lied. "I just don't like being here and was worried that it would make the rest of you scared." Littlefoot rolled his eyes. He knew that Cera had a hard time admitting that she was afraid.

They continued on and soon reached a fork in the path. "Which way should we go?" Littlefoot asked the others.

"The one on the left." Cera suggested.

"No, I think the one of the right leads back the way we came and out of Boneyard Canyon." Ruby said.

They argued and eventually decided to take the one on the left. They continued on the path for 10 minutes. Up ahead, in the distance, they could see the way out of Boneyard Canyon. "See, I was right." Cera said smugly. However, she was unaware that many feet further down, the path curved and started to go back the other way, further into Boneyard Canyon.

After traveling for several minutes, Ruby remarked "You know, for supposedly leading us out of Boneyard Canyon, this path has us still being in Boneyard Canyon longer than we should have been in it had it actually been leading us out."

"It's just taking longer than I thought it would." Cera argued.

"Are you sure this is the right way? We are not out now like you said." Ducky asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cera snapped, though she wasn't fully sure anymore.

"Are you sure this is the right away? Perhaps we should go back and try the other way." Littlefoot said.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Cera snapped, feeling surer nowdue to her frustration over the others doubting her judgement causing her to become more defensive. If she was wrong, she didn't want to easily admit it. That was Cera for you.

Before they could decide whether to go on or go back, however, the decision was made for them, for they heard a snarl nearby. RNNNNNNH! "Sharptooth!" The group yelled, running forward and away from the sounds of the Sharpteeth behind them, for Sharpteeth it was because, as they ran, they heard multiple sets of footsteps pursing them from behind.

They continued to run, not daring to slow down. Up ahead, they saw a river. Luckily, there was a log bridge leading across it. Unluckily, it was a narrow log bridge.

"Come on, we've got to get across and then remove this so that they can't go after us!" Littlefoot cried.

Littlefoot moved across, with Chomper following right behind him. Cera came next carrying Ducky on her back. Ruby followed, Petrie flying above her. "Come on Spike!" the group called to Spike, who began crossing the log as three Small Fast Biters came into sight. Spike quickly ran across the log. The Sharpteeth approached the log. One of them stepped onto it and began to cross. The others behind him moved to do the same. Quickly, Spike pushed the log forward and into the water. The Small Fast Biter that was on it lost his balance and fell into the water and was swept away. The two behind him that he had also gotten onto the log, albeit on the edge, quickly jumped back to shore. The Sharptooth that was swept into the water got out many feet downstream, wet angry, and empty-handed. The ones across the river from the kids snarled at them, but they could do little more. The river was too wide for them to jump across.

"Ha, better luck next time!" Cera taunted them, sticking her tongue out at them.

The group continued on. It seemed that they were heading further into Boneyard Canyon. "I do not think this way leads out if you ask me." Ducky said.

"At least it led us away from the Sharpteeth which is better than being in here and being chased by Sharpteeth at the same time." Ruby remarked.

"Any idea of the way out?" Cera asked.

"I'm not sure where we are but believe that where we are is not where we want to be." Ruby replied.

"We could have Petrie fly up and find which way we need to go to get out of here." Littlefoot suggested.

Petrie flew up and surveyed the surrounding area. After being airborne for two minutes, Petrie returned to them; he didn't look happy.

"Did you find a way out?" Littlefoot asked.

"Me did. But it way away from here. We have to go long ways to get out." Petrie informed them.

The group groaned. "What bad luck! I wonder what our folks are thinking. We should have been back by now." Cera remarked.

"Yes. Bright Circle going down and we still out here." Petrie said.

"I am afraid. I am." Ducky said.

"Do not be afraid Ducky." Ruby said.

"But we are here in this scary canyon and there are dangerous Sharpteeth all around, there are." Ducky replied.

"Singing will help you feel better." Ruby said.

"I doubt it." Cera sighed.

"When things are going bad

And you are feeling sad.

Singing can help make you feel better." Ducky began to sing.

"When you are feeling blue.

I know one thing that is true.

Singing can help you feel better." Littlefoot sang.

"Look we're all out here all alone.

We're in a canyon full of bones.

How can singing make things better?" Cera sang.

"When things seem all crummy.

And you're feeling very glummy." Littlefoot sang.

"You need to sing to feel better." Ruby sang.

"If you say so." Cera sighed.

"When things are going wrong, it's best if you sing a song." all of the children, minus Cera, sang.

"Singing makes you feel better." Ducky sang, finishing the song.

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, the grownups were wondering where the kids were.

"The kids are not back yet from going with Ruby's parents." Grandpa Longneck said. The kids had been seen out of the Great Valley under the supervision of Ovi and Tor. However, they were supposed to have been back three hours earlier.

"Guess we can't trust Fast Runners to look after our kids." Mr. Threehorn remarked.

At that moment, Ovi and Tor arrived in the Great Valley. "Where are the kids?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"We just recently were able to get away from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They turned up while we were with Ruby and the others. We led the three Sharpteeth away from the kids." said Tor.

"Any idea where the kids are?" Phyra asked them.

"Actually, yes." Ovi replied.

"Where?" asked Ducky's mother Saru.

"Near Boneyard Canyon. That's where we saw their footprints. There were some Small Fast Biter footprints near them too going into Boneyard Canyon after them." Tor said.

"And you just kept going on your way?!" Ducky's father, Rolphus, murmured.

"No, we wanted to go after them, but we didn't want to lead Red Claw, Screech, and Thud that way. So we went here to the Great Valley. The Sharpteeth turned around and left. Now we can go back." Ovi said.

Meanwhile, Ruby said "I think we should go hide somewhere for the night. We don't want Sharpteeth to find us." They soon found a cave; it was not very large. They quickly filed into it. The children hoped that the cave's small size would keep out dangerous Sharpteeth.

Due to there not being much room in the cave, Cera and Ruby were feeling claustrophobic. The situation was made worse when a cloud passed over the moon, throwing them into darkness. "I do not like this. I do not like it at all." Ducky moaned.

"Don't be such a Scaredy Egg!" Cera scolded her. RNNNNNNH! They heard a Sharptooth snarl. Cera's demeanor quickly changed. She screamed in fright and ran in the dark. She had run further into the cave and collided with a wall in the back. This collision shattered a thin layer of rock, revealing a hidden passageway behind it.

The Sharpteeth were getting nearer. "Quick, this way! They're behind us and we can't see them, so we don't know what way they are coming, so the only way to not go toward them is to go this way that Cera found!" Ruby yelled.

ROOOOAR! The moon came out from behind a cloud, revealing Red Claw right outside the cave. He stuck his head into the cave and snarled and snapped at them! The kids all screamed in a panic. However, he couldn't fit more than his head into the cave due to his height, and his arms were too short to reach them.

"Ha, he can't reach us! Maybe he'll just give up." Cera said, who didn't want to go down the dark passage if she didn't have to.

RNNNNH! They heard more Sharpteeth. Screech and Thud appeared. Unlike Red Claw, they could fit into the cave. "RUN!" Cera yelled. They took off. Screech and Thud bolted after them.

Ducky and Chomper began climbing up the skeleton of a hadrosaur. Thud tried to follow them. Ducky accidentally knocked loose a part of a small bone. Thud lunged at her to bite her; acting quickly, Chomper seized the bone fragment that Ducky had knocked loose and pushed it into Thud's left nostril.

Thud snarled in pain. The time it took him to get it out of his nostril was enough to enable to allow Chomper and Ducky to scurry to safety up the dinosaur skeleton and reach a ledge above, out of Thud's reach. You're a coward, Little Biter! Thud called to him.

Why am I a coward? I don't want to get eaten. Chomper replied.

You and your friends always run away. You're too much of a scaredy egg to try and fight us.

I am not a scaredy egg!

Then prove it! You're not too scared, are you, Little Biter?

Ok, I'll fight you. Just give me a moment.

Do not jest, Little Biter! Thud laughed.

What does jest mean?

It means that you're making it up, Little Biter.

Chomper was very angry with Thud because he kept calling him little. He had forgotten that he was only a young Strongbiter and that they were two full grown Fast Biters. He was determined to make Thud pay for continuing to mock his short size, which had always been a source of annoyance for him. I'll teach you to call me little! he growled.

"Chomper no!" Ruby called after him as he charged at Thud. She was sure that Thud was baiting Chomper to get him to come to where the two Fast Biters could kill him. She ran after Chomper, using her quick speed to seize onto Chomper before he could get too near Screech and Thud. "Chomper, stop it! Thud just wants you to try and fight him so that he can eat you! You can't really fight him so don't!" she scolded him.

Chomper cooled down and realized that Ruby was right. "You're right. That was foolish of me." he said.

"Let's get out of here!" Ruby cried as Screech and Thud advanced toward them. They ran and the two Fast Biters chased after them. After Chomper and Ruby had run past, Littlefoot and Cera each stood at opposite ends of the cave passage and held a vine. The two Fast Biters didn't see it and tumbled. Screech fell over first and Thud tripped over him, landed on top of him. Littlefoot and Cera took the opportunity of their fall to run it themselves, putting a lot of distance between themselves and the Deinonychus brothers before they got up again.

"This way!" Cera whispered. The kids took a side passage that was hard to spot until you were next to it. The children quickly ducked into it and Screech and Thud, who were far enough back that they hadn't seen the children disappear into the passage, ran past them.

When they were gone, Ducky said "That was close. It was. "

"Should we go down the tunnel or not? We can't go the other way as Red Claw will still be there; however, if we go the way that Screech and Thud went, they might come back this way and find us." Ruby said.

"We could just stay here." Petrie suggested.

Before they could agree on what to do, Screech and Thud, deciding that the children must have escaped down a different passage and so avoided them, returned. The two Fast Biters went past where the children were, returning back to Red Claw empty-handed. When they were gone, the children came out of their hiding spot and went the opposite way of the two Sharpteeth.

After they had found their way out of the cave, they noticed that they had come further into Boneyard Canyon. "Well, at least we've lost Screech and Thud." Cera remarked.

"I hope we don't find them again either." Chomper added.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Ovi, and Tor had arrived at the entrance of Boneyard Canyon. "I can't believe the children would go in here?" Mr. Threehorn grumbled.

"I don't think they went willingly. They probably ran in here to get away from Red Claw." the old Longneck replied.

"There are Sharpteeth everywhere in there! I hope they're all right." Ovi said.

The children, meanwhile, spotted a group of Sharpteeth ahead of them. They were a bunch of Small Fast Biters. The Bambiraptors weren't big, but there were about a dozen of them there. So far, they hadn't spotted the children. "We need to keep real quiet. That way they no hear us." Petrie whispered.

The Sharpteeth went past them, not noticing them. When they were gone, Petrie sighed "That sure close."

However, he'd spoken too soon. The Sharptooth pack suddenly came back, running toward them now. The children turned and ran. However, much to their shock, the Sharpteeth didn't go after them but ran right past them as thought they were invisible. "They no see us at all." Petrie remarked.

"I don't think they were after us. I think something is after them." Ruby replied.

"But what?" Littlefoot asked.

ROAR! Red Claw came into sight; he soon spotted the children. "Him!" Petrie cried.

The children once more ran from Red Claw. The Sharptooth pursued them.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Ovi, and Tor had found the children's footprints and followed them as far as the cave they had been to earlier. "From the looks of it, they encountered Red Claw, Screech and Thud. It's clear that these large footprints belong to a big Sharptooth and these two sets of footprints belong to somewhat smaller Sharpteeth. Only these smaller ones went after the kids. Screech and Thud must have chased after them." Grandpa Longneck said.

"I hope they didn't get them." Tria said.

After searching through the cave, they found that Screech and Thud had backtracked through the cave but that the children had gone out through the other side. "It seems that the children were able to get away." Grandma Longneck said.

"Let's hope that they stayed safe." Tor said.

Littlefoot and his friends, meanwhile, had been cornered by Red Claw. "Nice going Littlefoot! You led us to a dead end!" Cera grumbled.

Littlefoot had an idea. It seemed their only hope. "Petrie, you distract him while we run underneath his legs." he said.

Petrie was nervous flying so close to the large Strongbiter but he knew it was the only chance of keeping his friends from being eaten. "You whoo! Ugly! Over here! Look at me!" he taunted Red Claw. The plan worked. Red Claw turned his focus away from the children on the ground to concentrate on the Flyer in the air zooming around him. While he snapped and snarled at Petrie, Littlefoot and his friends used the opportunity to run underneath his legs. When Petrie was sure that his friends were safely enough away from Red Claw, he said "Me have to go now. Bye." and flew off toward his friends. "Wait for Petrie!" he cried.

A minute later, Petrie found his friends. "Me all right. You no have to worry anymore." he said.

"You arrived awfully fast. I thought your plan was to lead Red Claw away from us and then come to us." Cera remarked.

"At least me get away."

ROAR! "And Red Claw followed you!"

"Me not plan on that."

"Let's just run!"

"Me agree with that plan."

They again ran from Red Claw. They didn't think having Petrie distract Red Claw would work a second time so they needed a new plan.

Meanwhile, the adults spotted Screech and Thud. "Seems that they're away from their leader." Mr. Threehorn remarked.

"I wonder where Red Claw is." Tria said.

"I hope he hasn't eaten the children." Ovi said.

Meanwhile, from some distance away, Magnus and Tyra surveyed at the group of adult Leaf Eaters. The two were feeling hungry at the moment. However, they recognized the two Fast Runners as Ruby's parents Ovi and Tor. Most of the other dinosaurs also looked familiar, like they had seen them somewhere before.

I'm hungry. I think we should eat those Leaf Eaters. Magnus said to his wife.

Magnus, those are probably Ovi and Tor's friends. I don't think they'd be happy if we ate them. Tyra said, frowning at him.

Can't we just eat one or two of them and they get some new friends?

Tyra sighed. It's a good thing that our son Chomper hasn't inherited your appetite.

At that moment, Mr. Threehorn spotted the pair of them. "There're Sharpteeth watching us!" he cried. He didn't recognize them as Chomper's parents and charged at them. Tria joined him and the two advanced at Magnus and Tyra. Grandpa Longneck and his wife were about to join them when Tor cried "That's Magnus and Tyra. They're Chomper's parents!"

The two Longnecks halted at this announcement but Topps and Tria didn't hear it and began to spar with Magnus and Tyra.

"Back you Sharptooth brutes!" Topps bellowed.

Magnus moved aside. He recalled where he'd seen the Threehorn before; Topps had nearly gored him in the stomach with his horns when he'd gone into the Great Valley years earlier to retrieve his son's missing egg. Tyra swung one of her sharp claws at Tria; luckily for Tria, it hit one of her horns instead of her head.

The fight would have continued, had not Ovi cried Magnus and Tyra stop, they're our friends! and Tor cried "Topps, Tria, stop! Those are Chomper's parents!"

"Chomper's parents?" Mr. Threehorn gasped.

"Yes." Tor said.

"I thought they looked familiar. They're the Sharpteeth that broke into the Great Valley a few cold times ago."

What are you two doing here? Tor asked them.

Magnus rolled his eyes at them. I'm a Sharptooth. This place is like a maze and Leaf Eaters get lost in here all the time. What do you think I'm doing in here?

Well, you can't eat these Flatteeth. They're our friends. Ovi said.

Why did you bring them here anyway? This isn't the place to just go for a stroll. Tyra asked.

Ruby went into here to get away from Red Claw. She was with Chomper and their friends.

We can find them faster than you. We have the best sense of smell. Magnus said.

Littlefoot and his friends, meanwhile, had managed to get away from Red Claw. However, they soon found themselves again being pursued by his minions Screech and Thud. After taking many twists and turns, they found themselves at a dead end.

"Oh no, it dead end!" Petrie moaned.

Got you now, Little Biter! Screech laughed.

Back off! Chomper snarled.

Nah, I'm hungry! Thud said.

"Rarrrrrr! Rarrrrr! Rarrrr!" Chomper roared, trying to intimidate them.

That puny little roar of yours doesn't scare me! Thud laughed.

"Rarrrrr! Rarrrrrr! Grrrr! Rarh!" Chomper tried again.

Pathetic. Screech snorted.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The two Fast Biters's mouths flew open in astonishment. Now that was pretty good. Thud said.

How'd you do that? Screech gasped in wonder.

I didn't. Chomper, who was confused himself, replied.

Magnus and Tyra came into sight, snarling angrily. The two Fast Biters suddenly found themselves cornered. Let us go or we'll kill the kids! Thud threatened.

Magnus and Tyra moved aside, and the two Fast Biters ran off like the World Health Organization confronted with the truth about the coronavirus. It's lucky that we knew you were here. Looks like we got here just in time. Magnus said to his son.

How did you know that we were here?

"We told them about you." It was Tor. He and Ovi came into sight with the others.

"Let's get you kids home." Grandpa Longneck said.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, we're quite close to the exit." Grandma Longneck replied.

They soon exited Boneyard Canyon. "It is good to be out of there.

I do not like being in that scary Sharptooth lair." Ducky began to sing.

"Me glad that we get out of there.

And that we not the worse for wear." Petrie sang.

"We were found.

And were able to leave safe and sound." Littlefoot sang.

"And now we can go home." Chomper sang.

"And we no longer have to roam." Ruby sang.

"And we so glad." Petrie sang.

"That our adventure in Boneyard canyon didn't end bad." Cera sang.

"Oh yes we're so happy." Littlefoot sang.

"So very very happy!" Chomper snag.

"We're so happy that we got out of there." all of the children sang, finishing the song.

And so they had gone into the deadly Boneyard Canyon and lived to tell the tale. But this wouldn't be their last dangerous adventure. Not by a longshot.


	12. Dana and Dinah Return

EPISODE 45: DANA AND DINAH RETURN

CHARACTERS

Littlefoot

Cera

Ducky

Petrie

Spike

Chomper

Ruby

Topps

Tricia

Tria

Dana

Dinah

Belly Draggers

SONGS

Mean Hungry Sharptooth

Feel So Happy

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were sitting around a lava vent at night. The moon was full and the sky was cloudless. There was a gentle breeze.

"So you've been to Saurus Rock before. What was it like? Are there really the teeth of Sharpteeth around it?" Ruby asked her friends.

"It was amazing. Yes, there had been teeth around it. However, we broke some of the teeth on it and caused bad luck to fall on the Great Valley." replied Cera.

"What happened?" asked Chomper.

"It was my pesky niece and nephew, Dana and Dinah. They are the children of my older sister Olivia. She lives in the Mysterious Beyond. The twins don't come here that often, which is good. They'd ran away to there after I told them to 'Get lost!'. I didn't know they knew what that meant. We got them back, but their antics broke the teeth off of Saurus Rock." Cera said.

"At least we got it back to normal so the bad luck went away." Littlefoot said.

"I've never seen Dana and Dinah before." Chomper said.

"Count yourself lucky." said Cera.

Suddenly, Tricia came running toward them. "Cewa!" she cried.

"What is it Tricia?" Cera asked, even though her baby half-sister was too young to reply properly. However, she found out what it was soon enough. Dana and Dinah came into sight, as did Cera's father, Topps.

"Your niece and nephew are here for a visit. I trust you'll look after them and not let them get into trouble." said Topps to Cera. Cera nodded, though it was clear she wasn't happy. When Topps wasn't looking, she frowned like a kid that learned that he was going to have liver and onions and Brussel sprouts for dinner.

"Could you please eat them?" Cera whispered to Chomper.

"That's not a very nice thing to do!" replied Chomper, shaking his head. Cera moaned.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and valleys to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"Hello Auntie Cera!" said Dana and Dinah. They could now talk properly instead of in baby talk, though they were still a pain in the tush.

"Hello." replied Cera unenthusiastically.

"Hi guys." Chomper said, waving at them. As he opened his mouth to talk to them, they spotted fangs in there rather than flat teeth. Also, their eyes quickly moved to spot claws on his hands and feet. The expressions on their faces changed from joy to fear.

"Who's that?" asked Dana.

"That's Chomper." Cera replied.

"Is he a S—S—Sharptooth?" asked Dinah, shaking.

"Yes, he is." replied Cera.

"Chomper? It has a name?" gasped Dinah. Chomper ignored this rude remark of Dinah's, for he had heard it before from older Leaf Eaters who should have known better, much less young children.

"Is he going to eat us?" asked Dana, shaking.

Cera was about to tell him that Chomper was a friendly Sharptooth and wouldn't hurt him. However, another idea formed in her head. This could be amusing and would get the twins off of her back. "He eats young little Threehorns who don't behave." Cera told them. Chomper was about to open his mouth and tell them that he would not harm them, but Cera whispered into his ear "Play along. Trust me, it's for the best." Chomper frowned but nodded. It sure seemed mean to him.

"GRRRRRRR! GRRRRR! GRRRRRR!" Chomper snarled, acting, as he thought, too much like a mean Shartptooth for his tastes. He raised his claws over his head like he was going to attack, figuring if he was going to try and scare Dana and Dinah, that he might as well do it properly. The twins began to shake in terror!

"Please tell him not to eat us!" begged Dana and Dinah.

"Why don't you stay away from us? That way, Chomper won't have the chance to gobble you up." Cera said devilishly. Dana and Dinah scampered off some distance but still remained close by.

Chomper glared at Cera. "That was not nice Cera! I wouldn't hurt them! I didn't feel right doing that!" he snapped.

"It's for the best, trust me. They are a royal pain in the tush." Cera replied.

The twins didn't bother them all day. Cera, and her friends meanwhile, played Stop the Seed, among other things, all day. However, at dark, Dana and Dinah came back. They sat around a volcanic heating vent. Cera told them the story of their adventure to get the Stone of Cold Fire. Dana and Dinah listened interestedly.

Mosquitoes began to buzz around the kids. "Stupid Buzzing Biters!" Cera moaned.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! Chomper, hungry, and also annoyed by the bugs, snapped at them, eating them. Cera continued with the rest of her story, making herself look better than she actually had been in the events she described. Dana and Dinah were focusing more and more on Chomper instead of Cera. Chomper, who was acting as a sort of mosquito-repellent for the group, didn't pay them any attention. Bug goo splattered on his face as he continued to attack the mosquitoes.

"Think those bugs are just the appetizer and we're the main course?" Dana whispered to Dinah.

"I hope not." Dinah replied.

Chomper continued to eat the Biting Buzzers. Though not as spicy as the Stinging Buzzers, he still liked their taste. He noticed the twins looking at him. Perhaps they were uneasy about being this close to a Sharptooth. He wouldn't bother them.

"Think he will have room for us after he's done eating all of those bugs?" Dinah whispered.

"I hope that he gets full enough after he eats you." Dana whispered back.

"Hey!" Dinah shouted.

"Quiet. I'm talking!" Cera, angry at being interrupted, snapped at the twins.

Cera eventually finished her story. "And so, Petrie's uncle Pterano got banished for five cold times and everything returned to normal."

Chomper finished eating the last of the bugs. Then he licked the goo clean from his mouth. "Mmm, that was good." he said.

"The Sharptooth can talk!" gasped Dana.

"Yes, I can talk." Chomper replied, looking right at them.

"Oh no, he's looking at us!" cried Dinah in horror.

"He's going to eat us!" screamed Dana.

"Better get going." said Cera darkly. The twins took off.

"Cera, stop picking on them!" Chomper snapped at her.

"Trust me, it's for the best. You want to be driven out of your mind by them?" Cera asked him.

Dana and Dinah ran off, looking for a place to hide. The two began to sing a song that had a tune similar to "Friends for Dinner".

"Mean hungry Sharptooth. He's a mean hungry Sharptooth!" sang Dana.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" sang Dinah.

"I wish I knew." sang Dana.

"If he finds us, he's going to eat me and you." sang Dana and Dinah together. "We don't want to be eaten by that mean hungry Sharptooth!"

"He might bite off your head or crunch on your nose." sang Dana.

"He'll munch on each and every one of your toes." sang Dinah.

Dana moved near a green ferny bush. "Think he'll find us if we hide underneath?" he sang.

"He will and he'll use our bones to pick his teeth." sang Dinah.

"Maybe he won't find us in there." sang Dana, pointing into a cave.

"He'll sneak up on us when we're not aware." sang Dinah.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just leave us alone." sang Dana.

"When he's done with us, they won't even be able to find a bone." sang Dinah. Dana shuddered.

"Mean hungry Sharptooth! We don't want to be found by that mean hungry Sharptooth!" sang Dana and Dinah together, finishing the song.

Eventually, Chomper went to bed. Dana and Dinah, upon seeing the Sharptooth leave, came out of hiding. "He's gone." said Dinah.

"For now." said Cera smugly. The two young Threehorn shuddered.

That night, Dana dreamed that he was running from Chomper. The Sharptooth was right behind him. He ran and found himself trapped against a cliff wall. Dinah, meanwhile, had a nightmare that Chomper was after her. She too reached a dead end, though, in her case, it was water too deep to wade across and she didn't know how to swim. In of their dreams, Chomper leapt at them to attack. They both jumped up and screamed. The looked around and stared at each other.

"I had this really bad Sleep Story. I was chased by Chomper." said Dana.

"I had a similar Sleep Story." said his twin sister.

It was dawn. The Bright Circle was peaking over the horizon. "I wonder where the Sharptooth sleeps." Dana asked Dinah.

"Not sure." replied Dinah.

"Well, we need to know. We want to be sure that we can hide before he gets up." Dana said.

"Good idea." Dinah replied.

"Perhaps we can ask the Fast Runner. She seems to be staying with him." Dana suggested.

"She must be really brave to be staying with him at night. What if he eats her while she is sleeping?" Dinah remarked.

"Maybe he doesn't eat Fast Runners." mused Dana.

"Maybe we should get Grandpa Threehorn." suggested Dinah.

They came toward Topps. He was with Tria. The two of them were playing around with baby Tricia. "Who's a cute baby! Oh yes you are! You take after Tria!" Topps said.

Baby Tricia smashed a small boulder. "Way to go Tricia!" Tria cried.

"Yes, you take after your father!" Topps said.

"Um...Grandpa Threehorn." Dana said.

"Don't bother me kids! Can't you see I'm busy? Go back to your aunt Cera. She's supposed to be watching you!" he snapped. He then turned back to Tricia. "Who's a cute girl?" The twins, dejected, walked away.

A short time later, Littlefoot and the others awoke. Littlefoot said to Cera "I'm worried about Dana and Dinah. I think this whole thing is going too far."

"I agree. I'm going to find them. I want to go talk to them." said Chomper. He left, looking for the twins.

A short time after that, Dana and Dinah came to Cera. "Where is Chomper?" asked Dana.

"Out looking for you." replied Cera. Dana and Dinah, not wanting to be out in the open, took off to go find a place to hide. "Wait, come back!" Cera yelled after them. However, it was no good. The twins were out of earshot.

Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, continued to look for a place to hide. "Where should we go?" Dana asked Dinah.

"How about this way?" suggested Dinah, pointing to a path that was mostly blocked by large grey boulders.

The two looked and saw Chomper coming in the distance. "This way, quickly!" said Dinah. They went on the path and between the boulders. They continued on it and soon found themselves in a grassy plain. They were in the Mysterious Beyond, but they were unaware of this.

"Let's go hide in here. Make it harder for him to find us." suggested Dana.

"Ok, but we need to be careful. The Sharptooth might smell us so we need to be sure we can see him before he sees us." replied Dinah.

"So what happened again?" Littlefoot asked Cera.

"I told them that Chomper was looking for them and they took off." Cera replied.

"Did you tell them that I was nice?" Chomper inquired.

"Oops." said Cera, feeling stupid.

"We should go find them, we should." said Ducky.

Chomper sniffed the air. "They went this way!" he said. He followed their trail past the rocks. "They went into the Mysterious Beyond."

"Nice going Cera!" Littlefoot snapped at Cera. Cera hung her head in shame.

Meanwhile, Dana and Dinah, who had gone a few miles from the Great Valley, looked around. "I think we lost him." Dana said. They had come to a swampy area.

"Where are we?" asked Dinah.

"I don't know, but at least Chomper isn't here." replied Dana.

"I don't like the looks of this place." Dinah remarked.

Nearby, two Belly Draggers, one with red eyes and one with orange eyes, stared at them hungrily. The twins, however, didn't notice them. The twins move further into the swampy area. The two Belly Draggers silently crept after the twins.

Meanwhile, Petrie said to the others "Me fly ahead and see if me can spot them." Petrie returned twenty seconds later. "Me no see them, but me see their footprints. But that not all. There also Belly Dragger footprints!" Petrie said in alarm.

"Oh no!" Littlefoot and his friends cried.

"Come on, we've got to save them!" Cera said.

Meanwhile, the twins continued to wander into the swamp. "It sure is hot here." grumbled Dana, feeling the hot, sticky, humid air.

"I'm trying to get us out of here." said Dinah.

"I could have sworn I saw that boulder before." said Dana, pointing at a medium-sized cracked red boulder.

"I don't think we have." replied Dinah

"Yes we did. You're taking us in circles!" grumbled Dana.

"Well, why don't you try and get us out of here then, brother?" Dinah said sarcastically.

"Ok, fine, I will!" Dana snapped. Dana took them on a different path. After a while, they could see the end of the swamp up ahead. "See, I know what I'm doing." he said. Up ahead loomed a stretch of marshy water. The only way to get across was to hop across on rocks. Unknown to them, though, the two Belly Draggers had snuck in and pretended to be rocks, hoping that the kids would step onto them so that they could eat them.

The two hopped across. Right before they reached the spot where the Belly Draggers were, however, they got into an argument.

"Those rocks look too slippery! Let's go back and try a different path across." Dana said.

"No, I think we can make it." argued Dinah. The two continued to argue. The Belly Draggers became more and more impatient.

"Let's go back! I don't want to get that gooey swamp water on me!" Dana argued.

"Let's get going, or Chomper might find us!" Dinah snapped.

Finally, the Belly Draggers lost their patience and chased after the kids.

"Belly Draggers! Run!" yelled Dana. The two ran back across the water, hopping across rocks. However, one of the Belly Draggers had started to move that direction. So they went the other way.

Chomper and the others, meanwhile, spotted them. "The Belly Draggers are after them! We need to hurry and get them before the Belly Draggers get them!" Ruby said.

Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, were mostly across the water. However, there was a Belly Dragger behind them and another blocked the path to the last rock that they needed to jump to. "We're doomed!" moaned Dinah.

Chomper appeared on the shore. His appearance scared the twins. "It's him! It's the Two Claw, Chomper!" cried Dinah.

"He's going to eat us! Run!" yelled Dana. He turned to go the other way.

"There are Belly Draggers that way! We'll have to go another way!" Dinah said to her brother.

Chomper shouted at the Belly Draggers, hoping to distract them long enough for Dana and Dinah to get away. Leave them alone!

The two Belly Draggers, who were mates, scowled at him. The Threehorns are ours, Two Claw! Buzz off!

"What are they saying?" Dana asked Dinah.

"Perhaps they are arguing over who is going to eat us." replied Dinah.

"Jump guys! Grab onto me and I'll pull you to safety!" Chomper yelled to them.

"Why, so you can eat us instead of them?" asked Dinah skeptically.

"You'll have to trust me! I'm not a mean Sharptooth. Cera was just pulling a joke on you." Chomper said. The Belly Draggers moved nearer and nearer toward the twins.

"You're a Sharptooth! Why should we trust you?" Dana snapped.

The Belly Draggers moved within feet of the twins. "Jump! Now!" Chomper yelled at the twins.

The two decided to trust Chomper and jumped. He pulled them to safety. The Belly Draggers moved closer.

Those Threehorns are ours, Two Claw! Now hand them over or we'll eat you too! the Belly Draggers threatened Chomper.

No! Chomper replied.

Fine, then I guess we'll just have to... the Belly Draggers said. The paused, for Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot, and Ruby had pushed rocks down a hill at them. These hit the Belly Draggers and knocked them over. As the rocks kept coming, the Belly Draggers decided to retreat.

Dana and Dinah came to Cera. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to us Auntie Cera." said Dinah.

"I agree. I'm sorry." said Cera.

Dana and Dinah turned to Chomper. "I'm glad that you're not going to eat us." said Dana.

"Thanks for saving us." said Dana and Dinah.

"No problem." Chomper replied.

Dana and Dinah began to sing.

"I feel so happy, I want everyone to see.

It's like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me!" sang Dana.

"I thought Chomper was a bad and vicious Sharptooth.

But know we know the truth." sang Dinah.

"He's nice and helped help save us.

And now, we don't need to fuss." sang Dana.

"We feel so happy

We want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me

Feel so Happy!" sang Dana and Dinah.

And so, they returned to the Great Valley with their new friend Chomper.


End file.
